Dark Angel
by Trafalgar Dicky
Summary: Dia bukan manusia pada umumnya, dia merupakan ras manusia yang memiliki kemampuan dalam dirinya. Dia adalah manusia mutan, manusia yang telah punah hanya tinggal dirinya saja, nama manusia mutan itu adalah Namikaze Naruto! SmartNaru! DFU!Naru
1. chapter 1

**Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto High School DXD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

Halo minna-san, kembali lagi sama saya Trafalgar Dicky, kali ini akan mencoba menulis cerita baru. Dan yah untuk cerita Kiiroi ke no kaizoku tetap prioritas utama, sedangkan cerita baru ini untuk selingan saja, karena saya bosan juga hanya menulis satu cerita jadi saya membuat cerita baru ini. Dan saya juga lagi membuat cerita baru Naruto x one piece, untuk kiiroi ke no kaizoku akan update bareng sama cerita baru saya satu lagi. Mungkin minggu depan kalo ada paket, saya sangat kere dalam masalah paket. Lol. Oke minna-san selamat membaca!!!

Chapter 1

Sang surya yang biasanya menyinari bumi dengan kehangatan, kini hilang tertutupi oleh awan-awan gelap. Makhluk hidup yang biasanya beraktivitas diluar ruangan kini telah memasuki tempat tinggal mereka, yaitu rumah. Tak lama kemudian, turun butiran-butiran air jatuh dari langit, yang awalnya hanya rintik-rintik kecil menjadi lebat, lalu mengguyur kota itu dengan air yang jatuh dari langit atau disebut hujan oleh makhluk hidup di bumi.

Tapi meski kota itu diguyur hujan yang lebat, namun ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan itu. Anak itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang melawan gravitasi segala arah yang runcing, wajah yang imut ditambah terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, bermata biru seperti batu saphire, hidung yang mancung, kulit yang berwarna putih kecoklatan, serta memiliki tinggi yang lumayan sekitar 130cm, dia juga tampak berumur 8 tahunan. Dia juga memakai baju kemeja berwarna hitam, lalu ditutupi oleh jas hitam, ditambah dengan memakai celana panjang, serta sepatu hitam juga. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian formal pada umumnya.

Anak kecil itu menatap sedih kearah dua makam di depannya yang bertuliskan nama orangtuanya, makam pertama bertuliskan nama Namikaze Minato dan yang kedua bertuliskan nama Uzumaki Kushina. Anak kecil itu saat ini berada ditempat pemakanan, atau lebih tepatnya di depan makam kedua orangtuanya yang masih baru. Anak itu hanya bisa menangisi dalam diam atas kepergian orang yang ia sayangi itu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, mulutnya hanya tertutup rapat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan apa-apa yang ada didalam benaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang seorang laki-laki dewasa berjalan kearah anak kecil itu, dia memiliki rambut yang aneh, poni rambutnya berwarna pirang lalu yang lainnya berwarna hitam. Orang itu juga memiliki janggut kecil, serta wajahnya yang agak keriput menandai bahwa umur orang dewasa itu telah memasuki usia kepala tiga. Dia juga memakai baju seperti anak kecil itu, hanya saja jasnya lebih panjann, sehingga mencapai lututnya, orang itu juga membawa payung berwarna hitam menutupi dirinya agar tidak terkena hujan. Pria dewasa itu menghela nafas sesaat untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedih juga.

"Namikaze Naruto-kun, kau akan tinggal bersamaku mulai hari ini. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, jadi berhentilah bersedih. Kau seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki harus bisa tetap berjalan kedepan meski orang yang kau sayangi telah meninggalkanmu, namun percayalah mereka akan selalu ada dihatimu, dan mereka juga akan mengawasimu dari surga. Jika kau hanya bersedih seperti ini, orangtuamu juga merasa sedih diatas sana! Jadi bocah, saatnya kau pergi untuk melanjutkan hidupmu!" kata orang dewasa itu kepada anak kecil yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, setelah mengatakan itu, orang itu menghela nafas lagi.

Kemudian anak yang bernama Naruto itu melihat kearah orang yang lebih dewasa darinya,

"Ya aku tahu itu paman, aku akan hidup untuk mereka, dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan mereka. Dan paman, siapakah kamu?" tanya Naruto, orang dewasa itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Namaku Azazel, aku teman ayahmu di rumah sakit." jawab orang dewasa itu yang bernama Azazel, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah Naruto, saatnya kita pergi!" lanjut Azazel, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi makam orangtua Naruto. Setelah itu langit kembali cerah, dan sang Surya menyinari bumi kembali!

Milan, Italia.

Beberapa bulan setelah orangtuanya meninggal, Naruto mengikuti Azazel, lalu setelah itu mereka pindah ke Milan. Kota besar di Italia ini sangat terkenal dengan julukan kota mode. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar khas eropa, dengan taman yang lumayan luas di bagian belakang rumahnya.

Naruto sekarang ini lebih menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dari pada sebelum orangtuanya meninggal. Hal itu membuat Azazel yang awalnya agak cemas dengan kondisi psikologis Naruto, namun setelah di cek tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan itu membuat Azazel bersyukur, setidaknya anak temannya itu tidak menjadi gila.

Naruto juga sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku tentang ilmu kedokteran. Ya, Naruto ingin seperti ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter terkenal di Jepang dulu. Azazel tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama masih wajar dia tidak akan melarang Naruto untuk melakukan apapun. Naruto juga belajar dengan sangat cepat, mungkin itu karena gen ayahnya yang pintar menurun ke Naruto, tetapi tetap saja Naruto anak yang keras kepala, sama seperti ibunya. Kadang-kadang kekerasan kepala Naruto membuat Azazel pusing memikirkannya.

Setahun kemudian Naruto mengalami hal aneh, hal aneh itu terjadi ketika ia mandi dan saat Naruto ingin membersihkan punggungnya, punggung Naruto sangat kasar bahkan saat membersihkannya, tampak bulu-bulu putih seperti bulu-bulu sayap merpati yang rontok, dan tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan darah akibat dari Naruto memaksakan untuk membersihkan punggungnya tersebut. Kemudian, Naruto berteriak ketakutan karena hal itu, Azazel yang berada di bawah dengan segera menuju ke kamar mandi dimana teriakan itu berasal. Lalu Azazel yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi kepada orang di dalamnya.

Saat Azazel masuk dan melihat apa yang terjadi, dia sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depan matanya ini, tampak darah di punggung Naruto dan juga banyak bulu-bulu burung berwarna putih bersih di lantai itu. Setelah melihat hal itu Azazel langsung menghentikan kegiatan Naruto dalam membersihkan punggungnya itu.

"Hentikan Naruto!!!" teriak Azazel, lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang memegang alat pembersih itu.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Kenapa?? Kenapa dengan punggungku ini Azazel-ossan??" tanya Naruto sambil menangis ke arah Azazel. Azazel yang melihat itu berusaha tersenyum untuk menghibur Naruto, lalu dia mengatakan..

"Tenang Naruto, jangan menangis lagi.. Aku akan memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada punggungmu itu.. Jadi berhentilah menangis okay!!" kata Azazel sambil mengelus rambut Naruto, lalu Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, dan berusaha tersenyum ke arah Azazel. Azazel melihat itu membalas senyuman itu, kemudian memeluk Naruto.

Satu minggu kemudian, setelah Azazel memeriksa DNA Naruto. Dia tampak terkejut dengan hasilnya, bagaimana tidak hasil dari tes itu menjelaskan bahwa Naruto memang manusia, namun dia berbeda dengan manusia yang Azazel ketahui. Hal itu awalnya membuat panik Azazel dengan hasil DNA Naruto, tetapi setelah satu minggu ini Azazel memeriksa kembali punggung Naruto.

Dan yang mengejutkan terjadi lagi, di punggung Naruto muncul sepasang sayap kecil seperti sayap burung merpati, dengan warna putih bersih, lalu diikuti dengan bulu-bulu halusnya itu. Hal itu membuat Azazel menjadi ingat masa lalunya sebagai salah satu penghuni surga, dia juga dulu memiliki sayap seperti Naruto, yang membedakannya adalah punya dia dulu sangat bercahaya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak biasa saja tanpa ada cahaya suci.

Lalu Azazel menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto, bahwa ia berbeda dari pada manusia pada umumnya, dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Naruto, kau jangan bersedih dengan hal itu. Mungkin saja itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan untukmu, kau harus bersyukur dengan pemberian Tuhan kepada kita! Semua yang telah Tuhan berikan untukmu harus kau jaga, rawat, dan menggunakannya dengan sebaik mungkin!" ujar Azazel kepada Naruto, dan hanya di balas anggukan saja, Azazel hanya menghela nafas dengan jawaban itu.

"Oh ya Naruto, berhubung kau memiliki kemampuan yang diluar manusiawi, maka aku akan menjelaskan hal yang sangat penting untukmu, dan jangan memotong semua apa yang akan aku ceritain untukmu!!" ujar Azazel dengan tegas, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju, Azazel tersenyum puas dengan tanggapan Naruto, dan saat inilah dia harus menjelaskan semua tentang dunia ini kepada anak temannya ini, bisa saja anak kuning ini akan bermasalah dengan bangsanya atau yang lainnya, jadi lebih baik menjelaskan sekarang saja!

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik apa yang aku ceritakan ini, dan aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" melihat Naruto serius, Azazel melanjutkan..

"Sebenarnya di dunia ini bukan hanya ada manusia saja yang hidup di alam semesta ini. Masih banyak jenis lainnya yang hidup di alam semesta ini, mereka ini adalah makhluk supranatural. Mereka berjumlah lumayan banyak, seperti malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Ketiga ini membuat fraksi masing-masing, malaikat dipimpin oleh Tuhan itu sendiri, lalu malaikat jatuh di pimpin oleh seorang gubernur, dan iblis sendiri di pimpin oleh empat mou. Untuk iblis sendiri, ke-4 mou ini memiliki nama yang dikenal sebagai Lucifer, dia sangat kuat karena dia memimpin ke-3 mou lainnya. Lalu ada Leviathan, dia seorang mou wanita yang sangat kuat juga meski tidak sekuat Lucifer. Lalu ada dua lagi yaitu Beelzebub dan Asmodeus, mereka ini adalah mou yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama kuat dengan Leviathan." Azazel berhenti sejak, dan mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Lalu, ketiga fraksi ini berperang! Awalnya hanya malaikat jatuh saja berperang melawan iblis, untuk konfliknya sendiri yaitu iblis tidak ingin berbagi wilayah tempat tinggal dengan malaikat jatuh, dan terjadilah perang di kedua belah pihak. Iblis sendiri tinggal di underworld, sedangkan malaikat jatuh tinggal di grigori yang sama-sama di underworld, dan malaikat tentu saja di surga. Awalnya perang ini hanya melibatkan dua kubu saja, namun Tuhan memerintahkan para malaikat untuk menghentikan peperangan tersebut, yang dipimpin oleh malaikat Michael, tetapi bukannya menghentikan peperangan, malaikat pun ikut terseret dan akhirnya mereka juga berperang. Dan terjadilah perang ketiga kubu ini, dan perang ini dikenal sebagai gret war. Saat perang ini semakin memanas, muncul 5 naga yang ikut berperang juga, naga-naga ini sangat kuat bahkan tiga fraksi tidak mampu melawannya!"

"Lima naga ini adalah sang naga impian atau dikenal sebagai Great Red, lalu naga tanpa batas yaitu Ourobos Dragon Ophis, dan dua naga surgawi yaitu Ddraig kaisar naga merah dan rivalnya Albion kaisar naga putih. Namun diantara naga-naga itu terdapat naga yang sangat kuat dan sangat mengerikan, naga itu adalah naga kehancuran Trihexa/666. Meski begitu, pemimpin ketiga fraksi sendiri tetap berperang dengan masing-masing kubu, sehingga ketiga pemimpin iblis yaitu mou Beelzebub, Asmodeus, dan Leviathan mati. Sedangkan pemimpin gubernur jatuh juga ikut mati terbunuh oleh Lucifer, dan Lucifer juga sekarat. Setelah itu Tuhan turun dari singgasananya, untuk menghentikan perang ini agar tidak menghancurkan dunia yang telah Tuhan ciptakan, yaitu bumi dimana manusia tinggal. Tuhan pun menyegel dua naga surgawi tersebut ia dalam sebuah artefak suci yaitu sacred gear. Sedangkan Ophis dan Great Red pergi setalah kalah dari Tuhan, dan terakhir Trihexa. Tuhan bertarung dengan bantuan Lucifer, sehingga Lucifer pun ikut tewas, dan Tuhan akhirnya menyegel Trihexa ke celah dimensi yang jauh dan sebagiannya disegel oleh samael di neraka paling bawah. Namun setelah selesai menyegel Trihexa, Tuhan menghilang, fraksi malaikat sangat terpukul akan kehilangan Tuhan tersebut, lalu Michael memimpin yang lainnya malaikat lainnya, dan Michael pun membuat kesepakatan dengan pihak iblis dan pihak malaikat jatuh untuk genjatan senjata hingga sekarang!" menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Azazel sangat lega telah menceritakan sebuah rahasia besar ini.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganga, dan takjub dengan cerita yang Azazel sampaikan tadi. Lalu ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benaknya, jika itu semua benar, dari mana Azazel-ossan mengetahui semua hal itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Naruto menanyakan hal itu.

"Ada satu hal yang mengganjal dalam benakku, ossan. Jika ini benar semuanya, dari mana kau mengetahui hal ini? Dan juga jika kau jujur dengan ceritamu itu, maka kau bukan manusia kan?" ujar Naruto, dan menanyakan hal itu, Azazel tersenyum mendengarnya, itu artinya Naruto benar-benar cerdas. Menghela nafas sejenak, Azazel berucap..

"Ya aku bukan manusia!" kata Azazel, sedangkan Naruto melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang orangtua di depannya ini katakan. Azazel hanya bisa tertawa dengan reaksi Naruto,

"Lalu kau ini apa?" tanya Naruto dengan gemeteran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hahaha Naruto, kau tidak perlu bertingkah seperti itu. Oh ya aku adalah malaikat jatuh, lebih tepatnya pemimpin malaikat jatuh saat ini!" ujar Azazel dengan bangga, sedangkan Naruto yang awalnya gemeteran menjadi swetdrop dengan tingkah Azazel yang membanggakan jabatannya itu.

"Oh begitu, apa buktinya jika kau malaikat jatuh Ossan?" tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, layaknya orang yang penuh curiga akan sebuah kebohongan. Azazel melihat itu menjadi kesal sendiri, lalu Azazel mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya, sayap itu berwarna gelap seperti sayap burung gagak.

Naruto melihat itu sangat takjub, lalu berjalan memutari Azazel dengan wajah yang masih berbinar-binar dengan penampilan Azazel saat ini, jujur dia ingin punya sayap seperti Azazel-ossan. Lalu Naruto menyentuhnya, dan merasakan setiap inci sayap itu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Wooww sayapmu sangat keren Ossan, aku juga ingin memilikinya agar aku bisa terbang!" teriak Naruto, Azazel hanya terkekeh dan kembali memasukkan sayapnya kedalam punggungnya kembali, sehingga tampak seperi manusia pada umumnya.

"Naruto, kau juga akan memiliki sayapmu sendiri!" ujar Azazel.

"Benarkah, lalu kapan aku akan mempunyainya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang sangat berharap, Azazel tersenyum lalu menunjuk ke arah punggung Naruto kecil yang tidak memakai bajunya sehingga tampak sayap kecil sepasang berwarna putih bersih tanpa noda.

"Kau memiliki, kemungkinan Tuhan memberikanmu sepasang sayap agar kau bisa melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dari orang-orang jahat, sayapmu ini akan tumbuh menjadi Indah suatu saat nanti. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga sayapmu ini dengan nyawamu!" ujar Azazel dengan lembut, Naruto mendengarkan itu tersenyum bahagia dan dia mengangguk dengan antusias!

"Oke, aku akan mengajarimu cara bertarung, agar kau bisa melindungi diri sendiri atau pun orang lain. Dan kita akan lihat apa saja kekuatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadamu Naruto." kata Azazel dengan tegas.

"Yoshh aku akan berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh Azazel-ossan!!" teriak semangat Naruto.

Enam tahun kemudian, Naruto telah menguasi kemampuan dari anugerah Tuhan tersebut, sayapnya hanya berjumlah satu pasang, berbulu halus, dan berwarna putih seperti sayap burung merpati, meski hanya satu pasang sayap Naruto sangat besar sehingga mampu untuk menutupi dirinya sendiri. (A/N : liat warren mutan archangel di x-men the last stand).

Bahkan kekuatan Naruto bukan hanya bisa terbang saja, ia juga memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat, meski tidak secepat iblis phenex, lalu penglihatan Naruto sangat tajam seperti elang, dan dia juga memiliki fisik yang kuat dan stamina yang kuat juga.

Selama berlatih di bawah bimbingan Azazel, kekuatan Naruto meningkat pesat. Dia juga memiliki dua mode dalam sayapnya itu. Pertama mode angel, di mode ini Naruto seperti pada umumnya dan tidak memiliki perubahan apapun pada fisik maupun kemampuannya. Kedua adalah mode yang sangat kuat, mode ini adalah mode archangel, dimana seluruh tubuh Naruto baik itu sayapnya, akan berubah menjadi kulit logam, sehingga fisik Naruto sangat keras layaknya logam itu sendiri.

Dan juga sayapnya memiliki kemampuan techno-organik, serta saat mode ini Naruto bisa menggunakan cakar logam yang tajam, namun sayang sayapnya tidak bisa di masukkan ke dalam punggungnya secara sempurna seperti malaikat atau malaikat jatuh, jadi Azazel membuat rompi yang dapat menahan sayapnya agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Bukan soal kemampuan saja yang meningkat, fisiknya pun sekarang telah berubah, rambut kuning jabriknya sudah lumayan panjang, sehingga Naruto mengikat rambut belakangnya seperti ekor kuda, badannya sekarang berotot meski Naruto masih muda yaitu 14 tahun. Tingginya telah mencapai 170cm, whisker di pipinya telah memudar meski masih terlihat samar-samar. (A/N : rambut Naruto seperti ayah ino yamanaka)

Selama pelatihan juga Naruto tetap belajar ilmu kedokteran, karena bagaimana pun dia sangat ingin seperti ayahnya menjadi dokter yang hebat. Sehingga Azazel mendatangkan guru privat untuk membantu Naruto belajar dengan lebih baik lagi.

Dan juga Naruto memiliki teman yaitu Vali Lucifer, anak didik Azazel yang juga manusia setengah iblis, dia juga memiliki sacred gear tipe longinus yaitu Divine Dividing, yang memiliki kemampuan membagi dua energi dalam tubuh musuh jika terkena sentuhannya atau pun serangan musuh. Naruto juga punya satu teman, dan ini murni manusia yang memiliki berkah berupa secred gear tipe longinus, yaitu Canis Lykaon. Sebuah sacred gear yang memiliki kemauan sendiri, sacred gear ini berbentuk anjing dengan mata merah, dan sacred gear ini bisa merubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang, bukan hanya itu saja tetapi mampu menyerang musuh melalui bayangannya, dan teman Naruto ini salah satu murid azazel, dan bernama Tobio Ikuse.

Meski begitu Naruto, tidak terlalu akrab dengan Vali. Karena Vali memiliki sikap yang menurut Naruto menjengkelkan, yah sifat itu adalah Vali sangat maniak dalam bertarung dengan orang kuat. Naruto pernah sparring dengan Vali, dan hasilnya pun sangat memuaskan, mereka berdua berhasil imbang. Sedangkan untuk Tobio sendiri, Naruto tidak terlalu dekat karena Tobio punya anggotanya di grigori tempat tinggal para malaikat jatuh dan juga Azazel.

Azazel telah melatih Naruto, dan seperti dugaannya, Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang sangat luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia, sebenarnya Azazel kurang mengetahui spesies manusia seperti apa Naruto ini, jadi dia menganggap Naruto bukanlah manusia seperti yang ia tahu. Namun selama enam tahun, akhirnya Azazel mengetahui bahwa dulu ada manusia yang memiliki kemampuan aneh seperti Naruto, namun mereka punah karena perang saudara sesama manusia memiliki kemampuan itu, dan Azazel pun tahu ternyata mereka adalah manusia mutan.

Atau lebih jelasnya manusia ini terjadi mutanisasi pada DNA mereka sehingga mereka memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda setiap individunya, namun mereka punah karena spesies manusia mutan ini sangat sulit untuk memiliki keturunan, sehingga populasi mereka lebih sedikit dari pada manusia normal lainnya.

Azazel bersyukur mereka para manusia mutan telah punah dan hanya tinggal Naruto, jika mereka lebih banyak mungkin pihak iblis akan merenkarnasi mereka menjadi budak iblisnya, dan hal itu bisa saja membuat pihak iblis akan memulai peperangan lagi, ia benci dengan peperangan, dia lebih suka kedamaian. Oleh sebab itu, Azazel akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah terjadinya perang lagi.

Dan demi keamanan mereka di kota Milan ini, Azazel memasang kekai atau sihir pelindung agar para malaikat atau exorcist tidak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya dan juga Naruto. Ya, mungkin Azazel akan membawa Naruto pergi kembali ke Jepang. Dan Azazel juga sempat berpikir untuk memberikan sebuah scared gear buatan kepada Naruto, agar Naruto lebih kuat lagi, namun niat itu ia urungkan. Karena ia merasakan firasat bahwa Naruto akan memiliki kemampuan atau kekuatan lainnya. Jadi untuk sekarang, dia harus melatih Naruto lebih kuat lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Naruto kini berlatih insting dan Indra tubuhnya, agar lebih maksimal. Jadi Naruto menutup matanya menggunakan kain, sehingga Naruto harus berfokus kepada pendengaran, dan penciumannya saja. Naruto berlatih di hutan di belakang rumah mereka, hutan itu juga lumayan lebat, dengan memanfaatkan yang ada Naruto berlatih disana seperti saat ini dia harus berlari menghindari pohon-pohon di hutan karena Naruto dikejar oleh binatang buas di hutan tersebut.

Naruto berlatih tanpa menggunakan kemampuan mutannya, agar fisik dan stamina juga semakin berkembang lebih kuat lagi. Beberapa jam berlatih Naruto istirahat di sebuah rumah pohon di hutan itu.

Kryuk kryuk..

Suara perut Naruto berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia sangat lapar. Turun dari rumah pohon tersebut Naruto mulai menjelajah hutan agar bisa menemukan buah-buahan yang bisa di makan, sebenernya Naruto bisa saja kembali ke rumah. Namun, dia malas untuk segera kembali ke rumah, jadi lebih baik Naruto mencari buah-buahan, dan siapa tau ada hal menarik pikir Naruto.

Naruto masih mencari buah-buahan di hutan, dan hanya menemukan pisang saja, ketika Naruto hendak kembali.

Naruto menemukan sebuah buah aneh berbentuk hati berwarna merah, dan juga terdapat pola-pola aneh di buah tersebut. Naruto yang merupakan anak yang ingin selalu tahu, membawa buah tersebut bersamanya. Naruto penasaran kenapa buah tersebut berbentuk seperti itu, tapi kemudian Naruto menyeringai. Yah siapa tahu buah ini memiliki kekuatan super pikir Naruto.

Setelah sampai ke rumah pohon, Naruto segera menaikinya dan kemudian dia memakan buah pisang yang telah ia temukan. Setelah merasa cukup kenyang, Naruto mengambil buah aneh tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang dan rasa penasaran yang besar Naruto memakan buah itu, namun Naruto rasanya ingin segera muntah karena rasanya sangat tidak enak. Setelah menghabiskan buah tersebut Naruto tertidur di rumah pohonnya hingga menjelang sore.

"Ugh, sial aku ketiduran. Semoga saja Azazel-ossan tidak marah kepadaku!" ujar Naruto, dan segera bergegas pulang ke rumah mereka dengan berlari secepat mungkin.

Setelah sampai ke rumah, Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan segera menuju kamar mandi, setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, dan segera memakai bajunya yang berupa sweater hitam lengan panjang, memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam juga, setelah itu Naruto menguncir rambutnya yang telah panjang sampai ke punggung itu. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto segera turun untuk makan malam bersama Azazel.

"Yo Azazel-ossan!" sapa Naruto, dan segera duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Ya Naruto, ayo kita makan setelah itu aku ingin membahas sesuatu denganmu!" ujar Azazel, dan di balas oke oleh Naruto.

"Itadakimasu." ujar mereka berdua, dan langsung menyantap makanan yang ada di meja itu. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai memakan makanan mereka, dan segera membereskan sisa-sia makanan dan piring kotor.

Di ruang tengah saat ini Naruto dan Azazel duduk saling berhadapan.

"Naruto, aku ingin bilang kepadamu bahwa aku besok pagi akan kembali ke Jepang, atau tepatnya kembali ke Grigori." ujar Azazel, sedangkan Naruto merenung akan info Azazel itu.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku akan ikut bersamamu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran nasibnya.

"Yah kau tetap disini dan menyelesaikan pendidikanmu. Bukahkan kau ingin jadi dokter yang hebat seperti ayahmu?" jawab Azazel, dan kemudian Naruto mengangguk. Ya Naruto ingin menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya.

"Baiklah, dan aku berpesan kepadamu untuk tidak memakai kekuatanmu itu kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak saja oke!" saran Azazel kepada Naruto, dan di balas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Karena hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, kau segera tidur. Aku juga ingin tidur agar besok tidak telat bangun. Hahaha!" seru Azazel lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan segera menuju kamarnya di lantai atas untuk tidur.

Pagi hari, saat ini Naruto dan Azazel tengah sarapan. Mereka juga berbincang-bincang mengenai kemampuan Naruto. Setelah selesai Naruto mengantar Azazel ke bandara di kota Milan, karena jika Azazel terbang menggunakan sayapnya hal itu akan membuat masalah. Apalagi mereka di Italia, yang merupakan markas para fraksi malaikat.

Setelah sampai di bandara, Azazel hanya berpesan seperti semalam.

"Oh ya Azazel-ossan, aku ingin kau membuat pedang untukku jika telah sampai di Grigori." ujar Naruto. Dan Azazel membalas oke, segera dia menaiki burung besar yang bernama pesawat itu. Tak lama kemudian pesawat yang membawa Azazel terbang, Naruto melihat itu tersenyum dan berdo'a semoga Azazel baik-baik saja. Kemudian, Naruto pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

Sehari setelah Azazel ke Jepang, Naruto hanya belajar saja untuk persiapan tes masuk ke senior high school di Milan. Kemudian Naruto, mengirim pesan ke Azazel karena dia lupa tentang spesifik pedang yang diinginkan oleh Naruto

To: Azazel-ero

Azazel-ossan, aku lupa memberi tahu bahwa pedang yang aku pesan itu berbentuk nodachi. Dan aku ingin dari bahan yang sangat kuat juga!

Send: Naruto

Tak menunggu lama balasan dari Azazel muncul, dan di sanggupi oleh Azazel. Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan tinggal menunggu pedangnya jadi saja.

Time skip=

Naruto sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, dengan mata birunya, lalu rambut pirang jabrik dan bagian belakang diikat kuncir kuda sampai punggung, jambang kedua sisi makin panjang, dan badan Naruto juga telah terbentuk sempurna, dengan tinggi 180cm, badan tegap dengan otot-otot yang sempurna. Wajah Naruto pun sekarang lebih dewasa, whiskers di pipinya telah memudar, namun jika dilihat dengan seksama maka akan terlihat. Umur Naruto sekarang juga telah 20 tahun, dia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMAnya dengan cepat, karena Naruto sangat pintar dan dia juga menyelesaikan univesitas di Milan kejurusan dokter pun dengan cepat. Berterimakasihlah pada kepintaran ayahnya yang telah menurun kepada Naruto.

Kekuatan Naruto juga telah berkembang pesat, apalagi setelah Naruto memakan buah aneh itu dan tanpa di sangka Naruto memiliki kemampuan dari buah itu. Sebuah kemampuan yang dapat menciptakan ruang, dan bisa membedah apa saja dalam ruang itu membuat Naruto sangat bersyukur.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan di jalanan kota Roma, dia ingin segera pulang ke kota milan dan menuju ke jalur Bus menuju kota Milan. Meski itu memakan waktu yang setidaknya Naruto bisa menghemat uang yang ia miliki, setelah itu baru dia kembali ke Jepang atas permintaan Azazel. Naruto berjalan dengan diam, memakai baju sweater hitam di tambah mantel hitam, dan juga syal putih. Dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga, jangan lupa sepatu pantofel di kakinya.

Namun dalam perjalanan Naruto melihat beberapa anak muda mencoba mengganggu seorang gadis, memiliki rambut pirang panjang, mata biru, dan juga lumayan tinggi sekitar 175cm, dan yang bikin Naruto salah fokus adalah dada perempuan itu sangat besar. Perempuan itu juga memakai baju dress terusan sampai kaki berwarna putih.

Naruto menggeleng sesaat karena terlalu fokus ke aset wanita itu, dan segera berjalan kearah wanita itu yang tengah ingin di goda beberapa pemuda itu.

"Heii...!!! Jangan ganggu wanita itu!" tegur Naruto. Membuat pemuda-pemuda yang mengganggu wanita itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, mereka berjumlah 5 orang.

"Siapa kau bocah??? Dan berani-beraninya kau mengganggu kegiatan kami ini hah!!" teriak salah satu orang itu. Sedangkan Naruto, mendecih tidak suka dengan pemuda-pemuda yang sok jago itu.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting bagi kalian, sekarang cepat lepaskan wanita itu!" perintah Naruto, sedangkan 5 pemuda itu hanya tertawa remeh. Dan kemudian salah satu pemuda itu menyuruh temannya menghajar Naruto.

Pemuda pertama maju ke arah Naruto, dan meninju ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, lalu dengan sigap Naruto menahan tinju itu dengan tangan kirinya, segera melesatkan tinju ke perut pemuda pertama itu, pemuda itu degan cepat terpental dan mengeluarkan darah dimulutnya dan jatuh di tengah-tengah jalan itu. 4 teman lainnya terkejut, lalu mereka maju bersama untuk mengroyok Naruto.

Pemuda kedua, meninju wajah Naruto dengan tangan Kanannya. Sedangkan pemuda ketiga meninju wajah Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto dengan tenang menangkis kedua itu itu dan dengan cepat menendang perut pemuda kedua dengan cepat. Dan terpental kebelakang, setelah itu Naruto langsung menarik tangan pemuda ketiga, dan melepaskan tinjuan dari tangan kiri Naruto ke wajah pemuda ketiga itu, setelah meninju, Naruto melesatkan lututnya dengan cepat dan menghantam perut pemuda ketiga itu. Setelah itu, dua pemuda lainnya mencoba menendang ke arah kepala Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat melakukan gerakan kayang, tendangan itu hanya melewati saja, Naruto dengan cepat berdiri kembali melesatkan tinju ke perut pemuda keempat, dan kemudian Naruto berlari ke pemuda kelima dan dengan cepat meninju wajahnya hingga pingsan.

"Pergi kalian dari sini atau aku akan menghajar kalian kembali!" seru Naruto dengan lantang, pemuda-pemuda itu dengan cepat lari dan membawa temannya yang pingsan. Naruto melihat hal tersebut hanya menghela nafas sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Terimakasih tuan!" ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman menyertai wajahnya. Naruto melirik ke wanita itu, dan mengangguk saja.

"Lain kali hati-hati nona!" ujar Naruto dan segera berjalan kembali. Wanita itu tersenyum kembali, sebelum Naruto benar-benar jauh, wanita itu berteriak.

"Siapa namamu tuan?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak,

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" balas Naruto dan berjalan kembali.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu bergumam 'Namikaze Naruto-kun ya'. Dan segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat sepi, tak lama kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya yang bercahaya dan segera terbang ke langit.

To be continued!!!!

Oke minna-san jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya berupa review, berupa saran atau yang lainnya!!! Dan untuk keterangan Naruto beserta kekuatannya next di chapter berikutnya..

Arigatou minna-san!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Angel**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Review...**

 **Ryu uzumaki : Arigatou atas sarannya! Ya memang Naruto memakai kekuatan dari akuma no mi, soalnya jarang Author yang pake kekuatan dari OP, padahal kekuatannya beragam dan unik. Maka dari itu saya membuat naruto memilikinya, dan selain itu naruto seorang mutant yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh loh... Angel/Archangel di komiknya sebelum gabung x-men salah satu karakter yang telah jadi superhero terkenal... Nah makanya saya pilih ini, dan untuk sihir meski Azazel yang ngajarinnya tidak semua karakter yang di ajarkan oleh orang terkenal harus bisa sihir.. Mungkin kedepannya akan bisa sihir tapi harus bertahap jangan langsung over power.. Arus ada tahapannya juga senpai... Terimakasih sekali atas sarannya,**

 **Untuk yang lain terimakasih atas support dan sebagainya...**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Chapter sebelumnya...**

 _"Terimakasih tuan!" ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman menyertai wajahnya. Naruto melirik ke wanita itu, dan mengangguk saja._

 _"Lain kali hati-hati nona!" ujar Naruto dan segera berjalan kembali. Wanita itu tersenyum kembali, sebelum Naruto benar-benar jauh, wanita itu berteriak._

 _"Siapa namamu tuan?"_

 _Naruto berhenti sejenak,_

 _"Namaku Namikaze Naruto!" balas Naruto dan berjalan kembali._

 _Perempuan itu tersenyum, lalu bergumam 'Namikaze Naruto-kun ya'. Dan segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat sepi, tak lama kemudian wanita itu mengeluarkan 6 pasang sayapnya yang bercahaya dan segera terbang ke langit._

•

•

•

 **Chapter 2**

•

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Naruto menunggu dengan sabar jemputan dari taksi yang telah dia pesan, dan terlihat di samping kanannya terdapat sebuah koper yang lumayan besar, kita bisa menebak bahwa isinya adalah pakaian maupun barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang Naruto pesan telah tiba di depannya, kemudian supir taksi itu keluar dari tempat mengemudi mobil taksi tersebut sambil membawa catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Dengan Namikaze Naruto-sama, benar?" tanya supir taksi itu.

"Ya, itu saya!"

"Tujuan bandara internasional Milan?" Naruto mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Baiklah tuan, silakan masuk!" ujar supir taksi itu sambil membuka pintu mbilnya. Setelah Naruto masuk, supir taksi itu membawa koper Naruto dan di masukkan di bagasi mobil tersebut, lalu dengan cepat masuk ke tempat mengemudikan mobil itu, dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

 _1 jam kemudian..._

Naruto telah tiba di bandara internasional di kota Milan. Dia berjalan memasuki bandara tersebut, kemudian dengan cepat menyerahkan tiket dan paspor miliknya kepada petugas di bandara itu. Setelah melakukan pengecekan dan sebagainya, Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ke ruang tunggu untuk para penumpang, untuk kopernya dia telah meminta pihak bandara agar di masukan ke bagasi saja sehingga Naruto tidak repot membawanya ke pesawat.

Setelah tiba di ruang tunggu, Naruto melihat ke depan untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kemudian Naruto berjalan ke tempat yang kosong tepat di pojokan sebelah kanan. Dia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi tersebut, kemudian mengeluarkan tiketnya, dia membacanya sekilas. Di tiket itu tertulis tujuan Naruto saat ini, yaitu Tokyo, Jepang.

Setengah jam kemudian, pengumuman terdengar bahwa pesawat tujuan ke Tokyo, Jepang akan segera berangkat. Seketika Naruto langsung bergegas menuju pesawat, setelah melakukan pengecekan tiketnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto duduk di kursi miliknya, dia memandang ke luar. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat dirinya dulu tinggal di kota ini, dan negara ini.

Yah siapa sangka akhirnya dirinya akan kembali pulang ke rumahnya di Jepang! Well, dirinya merindukan suasana negara asalnya, dia juga tidak sabar untuk melihat negara kelahirannya. Pengumuman terdengar kembali, bahwa pesawat akan take off sehingga meminta penumpang agar memakai sabuk pengaman mereka setelah memberikan arahan keselamatan. Naruto dengan segera memakai sabuk pengamannya, dan memakai earphone di telinganya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan di perjalanan yang panjang ini.

 _ **8 jam kemudian...**_

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan delapan jam yang melelahkan ini, Naruto bergegas keluar dari bandara mencari taksi dengan tujuan ke kota Kuoh di Tokyo. Setelah mendapatkan taksi, Naruto meminta supir taksinya menuju ke salah satu rumah yang ada di kota Kuoh. Dalam perjalanan menuju kota Kuoh, Naruto menikmati suasana malam di negara kelahirannya ini. Dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebersamaan dia dulu dengan orangtuanya, membuat Naruto meneteskan airmatanya karena kini orangtuanya telah berada di surga.

Setangah jam kemudian, Naruto tiba di sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Rumah itu berwarna putih, dengan lantai dua tingkat. Terlihat empat tiang besar bulat untuk menopang rumah itu. Jika diperhatikan secara arsitektur rumah itu khas dengan rumah yang berada di negara-negara eropa. Setelah puas mengamati rumah tersebut, Naruto berjalan ke arah bel di depan rumah itu.

' **Ting tong!'**

Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki dengan umur kepala empat dan terdapat janggut di dagunya, serta memiliki rambut yang cukup aneh.

Sosok itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Naruto, "Yo, gaki. Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku kira kau bakal tersesat!" Naruto mendengar candaan itu tertawa pelan, yah dia juga berpikir akan tersesat menuju kota ini!

"Mungkin aku akan tersesat juga, jika membawa kendaraan sendirian di kota ini. Apalagi aku baru menginjakkan kaki ku kembali di tanah kelahiran!" Orangtua itu tertawa mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut, kemudian sosok itu menyuruh Naruto masuk ke dalam.

Naruto mengekori dari belakang dengan menarik koper miliknya, tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar untuk dirinya. Dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman, serta terdapat lemari pakaian, lalu ada beberapa furniture di kamar tersebut agar tampak lebih Indah lagi, kamar itu juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi pribadi sehingga tidak repot-repot ke kamar mandi di ruang lain.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kamar ini milikmu sekarang, dan segeralah mandi! Dan setelah itu kita akan makan malam!"

"Oke Azazel-ossan!" sosok itu yang bernama Azazel tersenyum, kemudian pergi kelantai bawah menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto, segera mengeluarkan barang-barang yang berada di kopernya, dan membereskan yang ada di dalamnya berupa baju dan sebagainya. Setelah itu Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto turun menuju ruang makan dengan menggunakan baju kaos berwarna oranye lengan pendek, kemudian memakai celana panjang training berwarna hitam.

"Oh Naruto! Ayo cepat duduklah!" seru Azazel yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka berdua menyantap makanan yang ada dengan penuh khidmat tanpa ada yang berbicara. Hanya ada suara dentingan yang menemani suasana makan malam ini. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka selesai dengan makan malamnya, kemudian membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan, dan mencuci piring yang kotor.

 **~O~**

Saat ini Naruto dan Azezel duduk santai di ruang tamu, sambil membicarakan tentang keadaan masing-masing. Dimana Naruto bercerita tentang harinya di Milan dulu ketika Azazel tidak ada, masalah pendidikan dan lainnya.

"Yah Naruto aku senang kau telah melalui semua itu!" Azazel berkomentar.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Ossan?" tanya Naruto, Azazel menghela nafasnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya saja, bawahanku ada yang mulai melawan perintah dariku!" jawab Azazel dengan wajah lesu mengingat salah satu temannya mulai memberontak.

"Aku harap masalahmu cepat selesai Ossan!" balas Naruto tersenyum hangat.

Azazel mengangguk, kemudian dirinya berpikir sejenak sampai muncul sebuah ide di kepalanya, membuat Azazel tersenyum. "Naruto akau ada permintaan untukmu!" Naruto menaikkan alis matanya.

"Apa itu?" Azazel tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau mengawasi anak buahku yang pembangkang! Jika mereka mengganggu manusia atau salah satu pewaris iblis di kota ini kau bisa melawan dan membunuh mereka!" ujar Azazel ringan.

"Huh? Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk untuk melawan malaikat jatuh Ossan!" ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku percaya kau mampu Naruto! Lagi pula, dengan kekuatan dan kecerdasan yang kau miliki mampu mengalahkan pewaris iblis di kota ini Naruto!" Azazel mengatakan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, untuk memutuskan hal itu. Apa yang di katakan orangtua di depannya ini ada benarnya, dia memiliki kekuatan dari buah yang telah dia makan, lalu drinya juga manusia mutan dengan kekuatan seperti malaikat kekuatan cahaya sucinya. Ditambah dia juga memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang sangat hebat, well semuanya itu membuat Naruto dilema.

Azazel dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, dia berharap Naruto mau membantunya. "Hah! Baiklah aku akan menerima permintaan Ossan!" balas Naruto lesu, dengan ini masalah merepotkan akan muncul. Azazel sendiri tersenyum bahagia dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Oke Naruto! Karena kau menerimanya, kau akan bekerja di rumah sakit di kota ini!" balas Azazel, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui hal itu. Kemudian mereka menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena jam telah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Keesokkan paginya, Naruto telah bersiap untuk melakukan jogging agar stamina dan fisiknya semakin kuat. Naruto memakai jaket tanpa lengan, sehingga tangannya terekspos keluar, yang memiliki warna abu-abu, serta terdapat hoodie berwarna hitam. Ditambah memakai celana olahraga berwarna hitam panjang, lalu memakai sepatu sport berwarna putih bergaris merah di sisi-nya.

Naruto berdiri di halaman rumah, melakukan pemanasan kecil agar tidak cidera pas jogging nanti. Beberapa menit setelah pemanasan, Naruto mulai berlari di pinggir jalan sambil menikmati suasana pagi hari di tanah kelahirannya.

 **~x~**

Di sisi lain, terlihat seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun berjalan pelan. Di lihat dari pakaian yang ia pakai, terlihat bahwa itu baju untuk sekolah. Dia berjalan sambil tersenyum-senyum, entah apa yang anak muda itu pikirkan. Namun, tanpa di sengaja anak muda itu menabrak seseorang, membuat anak muda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dia melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak merupakan gadis muda seumuran dirinya. _'Wow, warna pink!'_ gumamnya dalam hati ketika tidak sengaja melihat celana dalam gadis muda itu.

"Aduh!" pekik gadis muda itu. Membuat anak muda itu tersadar dari pikiran kotornya, kemudian membantu gadis muda itu berdiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis muda itu gelagapan, "I-iya a-aku tidak apa-apa. Te-terimakasih!" jawabnya pelan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan pakaian yang wanita itu pakai, setelah di teliti ternyata itu adalah baju biarawati. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa biarawati itu membawa koper juga, apa mungkin biarawati muda itu baru pindah ke kota Kuoh?

"Hei!" gadis muda itu tersentak ketika laki-laki di depannya menegurnya.

"I-iya?"

"Apakah kamu baru pindah ke kota ini?" tanya pemuda tersebut, "Iya saya baru pindah ke kota ini tuan! Apakah tuan tahu dimana letak gereja di kota ini?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap.

Tersenyum, "Yaa aku tahu! Jika kamu mau aku bisa mengantarkan anda ke gereja tersebut! Oh ya, nama saya Issei Hyoudou, panggil Issei saja ya!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum mesum ketika dirinya membayangkan gadis biarawati di depannya menjadi salah satu haremnya!

"Ehh! Benarkah? Oh nama saya Asia Argento, Issei!" laki-laki bernama Issei itu mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Terimakasih Tuhan!" ujar gadis bernama Asia sambil memegang kalung salibnya, hal itu membuat Issei meringis kesakitan di kepalanya. "Ehh Issei-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Asia khawatir dengan keadaan Issei.

"Ahaha! Tidak apa-apa Asia-chan! Ayo aku kita ke gereja tempat tujunmu Asia-chan!" Asia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, senyum di wajahnya pun tidak luntur sedikit pun.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gereja, Issei sesekali mencoba bercanda dengan Asia. Membuat Asia tertawa pelan dengan candaan yang Issei buat, namun mereka tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena lututnya terluka, Asia yang pada dasarnya berjiwa lembut, membantu anak kecil itu dan menyembuhkan luka di lututnya dengan kekuatan dari sacred gear-nya.

"Wow! Kau bisa menyembuhkan luka anak itu?" Asia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Itu berkat kekuatan Tuhan berikan kepadaku Issei-san!" Issei mendengarnya ikut tersenyum, dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang memperhatikan kejadian itu meski dari jarak yang jauh. Namun berkat matanya yang sangat tajam, jarak bukanlah apa-apa baginya. _'Sacred gear twilight healing kah? Yah itu pasti benar, karena menurut Azazel-ossan hanya sacred gear itu yang mempunyai kekuatan penyembuhan! Tapi kenapa gadis itu memakai baju biarawati kota Vatikan!'_ sesosok itu berpikir keras dengan kejadian, kemudian matanya melebar karena mengetahui penyebab gadis itu disini. Itu berarti dia diusir?

Setelah melihatnya dia melanjutkan jogging paginya, banyak pasang mata wanita melihat kearah dirinya dengan wajah memerah, baik itu anak sekolahan maupun yang sudah bekerja. Naruto tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, dia tetap fokus dengan olahraganya. Sosok itu adalah Naruto yang baru tiba di kota ini, dia ingin melihat suasana kota ini di pagi sambil olahraga pagi.

Naruto tetap berlari, dan tanpa sadar arah yang ia tuju adalah melewati salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di kota ini. Naruto berhenti di depan Akademi itu, melihat kearah Akademi yang kebanyakan siswanya adalah perempuan. Dia juga melihat seseorang wanita berambut bob hitam, memakai kacamata, memakai seragam seperti bocah laki-laki yang dia lihat tadi.

Mata mereka bertemu, Naruto menatap intens gadis itu, menurutnya dia cantik meski wajahnya mirip papan yang datar. Gadis itu yang menatap Naruto balik, memerah karena laki-laki yang usianya berada tidak jauh berbeda dengannya melihat kearah dirinya dengan intens, meski dia menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

Batuk pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya, kemudian berjalan kearah laki-laki yang melihat kearahnya. "Ehem.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis itu ketika telah berhadapan.

Naruto gugup karena gadis yang dia lihat menegurnya, "E-hehe tidak! Aku hanya melihat-lihat sekolah yang terkenal di kota ini! Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku baru pindah ke kota ini tadi malam! Salam kenal!" Naruto mencoba menjabat tangannya.

Gadis itu membalas jabatan tangan Naruto, "Shitori Souna! Saya ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Salam kenal kembali!" Naruto tersenyum.

"Oh seorang Kaichou eh! Sangat cocok denganmu!" Naruto memuji Sona. Dia tidak memikirkan nama Sona karena dia tidak terlalu peduli juga.

"Terimakasih pujiannya! Apakah Namikaze-san akan mendaftar ke sekolah kami?" tanya Sona, dia memperhatikan bahwa Naruto tampan, dengan rambut pirang serta postur tubuhnya berotot, memiliki tinggi diatasnya. Sona berpikir bahwa Naruto orang Eropa atau Amerika, terlepas dari namanya yang Jepang.

"Uhh, tidak juga. Aku sudah lulus beberapa waktu yang lalu di sebuah Universitas di Milan! Aku hanya jogging sambil melihat kota baruku saja, dan kebetulan melewati sekolahmu!" Naruto menjawab jujur, karena dia tidak khawatir tentang hal itu!

Mata sona melebar, seorang pemuda yang dilihat seumuran dengannya telah lulus dari Universitas luar negeri, kemungkinan dia sangat pintar Sona berpendapat. "Oh begitu! Itu berarti Namikaze-san sangat pintar, melihat umur kamu yang masih muda dan terlihat seumuran denganku?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Tidak juga! Aku kira aku lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun!" Naruto kemudian melihat Smartphone-nya, "Ya Shitori-san aku harus pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa!" lanjut Naruto dan melanjutkan lari paginya menuju rumahnya.

Sona diam saja, dia dari tadi mencoba merasakan apakah Naruto memiliki Sacred gear atau makhluk supranatural lainnya, tapi yang dia rasakan hanya aura manusia, meski ada sedikit aneh dengan aura Naruto. Dan Soan juga memperhatikan bahwa punggung Naruto terlihat lebih berisi, seperti ada sesuatu! Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, kemudian kembali menuju ruang OSIS.

 **(Time skip)**

Naruto telah tiba di rumahnya, dia saat ini menuju ke ruang bawah tanah untuk melatih ilmu beladiri tangan kosong dan berpedangnya. Sebelum itu Naruto melakukan push up, full up, dan sit up yang masing-masing 1000x ditambah dengan beban gravitasi di kedua tangan dan kakinya yang masing-masing 50kg, itu berarti semuanya 200kg. Dan akan bertambah setiap harinya, dengan demikian kecepatan, kekuatan, serta fisiknya akan semakin kuat.

Sementara dia di Italy, dia berlatih tanpa beban gravitasi, dan baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Azazel menyurhnya berlatih dengan beban gravitasi agar lebih kuat lagi. Azazel juga telah membuat pedangnya, pedang khas Jepang namun berbeda dengan katana, yaitu Nodachi. Dengan panjang yang melebihi tinggi Naruto, serta lebarnya lebih besar dari pada pedang umumnya. Pedang itu terbuat dari logam yang sangat kuat di dunia, yaitu adamantium, dengan beberapa kombinasi dari energi suci yang Azazel tambahkan, sangat efektif melawan iblis!

Naruto juga berlatih parkour agar lebih tangkas dalam bergerak, dia terinspirasi dari sebuah game dan juga film Assassins Creed. Mencoba berlatih seperti para Assassins itu, membuat Naruto meminta Azazel membuat pedang tersembunyi seperti Assassins, dan berlatih cara bertarung mereka. Seperti kata orang, jika ingin semakin kuat maka berlatihlah banyak ilmu beladiri! Dan Naruto menerapkan itu, jika sewaktu-waktu dia tidak memiliki pedangnya, dia bisa masih memiliki senjata di balik tangannya.

"Aku baru ingat jika Azazel-ossan berkata dia akan memberikan aku sebuah Sacred gear buatan! Yah aku berharap itu Sacred gear yang berguna, seperti Sacred gear armor atau yang lainnya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat! Semoga saja!" Gumam Naruto sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuknya.

Naruto mengambil air di botolnya, dan meneguk air itu hingga habis. Dia melihat jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan angka 11 siang, itu berarti dia telah berlatih selama tiga jam di ruang bawah tanah. Naruto pergi menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi, dan setelah itu berjalan-jalan mencari makanan diluar. Azazel tidak akan kembali karena sibuk di Grigori tempat para Datenshi, dan melakukan tugas sebagai pemimpin yang baik.

 _1 jam kemudian!_

Naruto telah bersiap, dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya, memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam saku celananya. Saat ini Naruto memakai, baju kaos berwarna abu-abu, ditutupi oleh mantel berwarna hitam dan memiliki garis oranye di masing-masing lengannya, dibelakang mantel tersebut terlihat gambar pusaran oranye, serta terdapat hodie untuk menutupi kapalnya. Memakai celana jins hitam, serta sepatu sporty berwarna hitam dan memiliki garis-garis biru. Dengan rambut bagian belakang ia kuncir kuda sehingga menjuntai jatuh di punggung mantelnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang melihat-lihat kota ini, banyak pasang mata yang melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik bagi kaum wanita dan penasaran bagi kaum laki-laki, karena pakaian yang Naruto pakai memiliki warna gelap, sehingga memberikan kesan misterius bagi orang-orang melihat Naruto. Yah, dan sekali lagi Naruto tidak peduli hal itu!

Naruto berjalan santai sambil menikmati secangkir kopi yang ia beli tadi di kedai. Matanya bergerak secara liar, melihat orang-orang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa atau santai, bahkan Naruto melihat sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan di sebuah taman. _'Hell, aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki kekasih sepanjang hidupku!'_ gerutu Naruto dengan awan hitam di atasnya melihat pemandangan orang pacaran.

Namun, dia melihat seorang gadis muda berambut pirang sepunggung tengah duduk sendirian. Naruto melihat dengan seksama, _'Oh sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu!'_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati sambil memikirkan dimana dia melihat gadis yang duduk sendirian tersebut. "Oh yaa! Aku ingat, dia seorang biarawati yang aku lihat tadi pagi!"

Naruto berkata cukup pelan, kemudian ia melangkah menghampiri gadis itu. Ketika tiba di sampingnya, Naruto menyapa gadis tersebut.

"Hei!"

Mendengar seseorang menyapa dirinya, dia melihat ke samping kanannya, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki rambut sama sepertinya, dengan mata biru, serta tubuh yang atletis.

"H-halo!" balasnya dengan gugup.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

"H-hai'!" mencoba tersenyum dengan Naruto.

Naruto segera menduduki kursi panjang yang sama dengan gadis tersebut, tepat di sampingnya. Naruto meminum kopinya dengan pelan.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze! Kamu?" ujar Naruto sambil melihat gadis di sampingnya.

"A-asia Argento!" balasnya, dengan gugup. Dia takut dengan orang yang baru dia kenal, dia takut Naruto ini orang jahat!

"Nama yang Indah! Oh ya, jangan gugup aku bukan orang jahat!" Naruto tersenyum kearah Asia.

Asia tersipu malu karena orang di sampingnya mengetahui isi pikirannya.

"Hai' Namikaze-san!"

"Itu bagus! Dan kenapa kamu duduk sendirian Argento-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya Namikaze-san, aku sedang menikmati taman kota ini! Aku baru tiba tadi pagi di kota ini.."

"Oh begitu! Ya sama denganku, aku juga baru tiba di kota ini semalam! Kamu dari mana asalnya Argento-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai'.. Aku berasal dari Italia, tepatnya kota Vatikan!" Asia menjawab dengan jujur.

"Oh Vatikan! Aku pernah kesana beberapa kali, dan disana banyak pastor dan juga biarawan... Apakah Argento-san salah satu biarawati juga?" Naruto bertanya, sebenarnya ia tahu itu, namun dia tidak mau Asia curiga terhadapnya.

"Hai'... Aku di pindahkan ke gereja di kota ini Namikaze-san!"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, kota ini merupakan salah satu tempat kekuasaan iblis. Apa mungkin masih ada gereja yang berfungsi? Ini mencurigakan!

"Oh begitu! Semoga tuhan memberkati anda Argento-san!" Naruto berdo'a untuk Asia, Asia tersenyum dan mengatakan amin.

"Hei, apakah kamu lapar Argento-san?" tanya Naruto, karena dia mulai lapar. Dia melihat ke jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Ti-tidak!"

Kryukk...

Terdengar bunyi perut Asia, pertanda bahwa ia juga lapar. Wajah Asia memerah seperti tomat karena malu, dia menggerutu dalam hatinya karena apa yang ia katakan berbanding terbalik dengan perutnya.

Naruto tertaw pelan, kemudian berdiri. "Ayo kita cari kedai terdekat untuk makan siang!"

Asia mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu, dia mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya dengan menunduk. Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti sehingga Asia menabrak punggung Naruto. Asia mengaduh kesakitan di hidungnya yang merah karena menabrak punggung Naruto, dia merasa seperti menabrak beton karena kerasnya.

"Heii! Berhati-hati dan jangan menunduk ketika berjalan!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. Asia mengangguk pelan, mereka berjalan beriringan. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua seperti kakak-adik.

Lima menit berjalan, mereka menemukan sebuah kedai ramen. Naruto yang melihatnya berbinar-binar, karena semenjak di Milan dia belum pernah memakan ramen. Ramen merupakan makanan kesukaan dia ketika orangtuanya masih hidup, membuat Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa lalu itu.

"Ayo Argento-san, kita makan ramen!" ujar Naruto dengan semangat, dan menarik Asia agar lebih cepat berjalannya.

Asia gugup karena dia belum pernah diperlukan seperti ini, dia dulu memang diperlukan istimewa, namun itu karena kekuatan yang diberikan Tuhan. Bukan karena apa adanya dirinya, Asia bersyukur dengan hal ini!

Mereka tiba di kedai tersebut, dan segera menduduki kursi yang kosong. Kemudian datang pelayan, seorang gadis muda yang cukup cantik.

"Selamat datang tuan! Nona! Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya pelayan dengan sopan, serta menampilkan senyuman manis kearah Naruto dan Asia.

"Satu miso ramen dan jus jeruk!" kata Naruto. Dia melihat kearah Asia, bertanya lewat mata.

"Saya juga sama!" ujar Asia dengan gugup, jujur dia tidak tahu akan makanan Jepang.

Naruto tersenyum kearah pelayan, "Ya itu saja!"

Pelayan itu merona melihat senyuman Naruto, apalagi wajah Naruto itu tampan! Secepat kilat dia pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan dari Naruto dan Asia.

Tak lama kemudian muncul pelayan yang sama, sambil membawa pesanan Naruto dan Asia. "Ini tuan, nona! Selamat menikmati!"

"Terimakasih!" ujar Naruto dan Asia. Pelayan itu segera kembali ke belakang dan melayani pengunjung lainnya.

Asia berdoa atas makanan ini kepada Tuhan, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dan mengatakan amin. Mereka menyantap ramen dengan penuh nikmat, terutama Naruto, dia sudah lama tidak makan ramen. Dan sekarang dia akhirnya bisa menyantap makanan yang dia sukai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah selesai dan membayar ke kasir. Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati suasana siang hari ini, meski begitu tidak ada yang memulai sebuah percakapan membuat Asia canggung, sedangkan untuk Naruto itu biasa saja. Tiba-tiba HP Naruto berbunyi, Naruto segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Yang tertera di layarnya bernama Azazel.

"Moshi-moshi!" ujar Naruto.

" _Yo Naruto, kau dimana?" tanya Azazel._

"Aku diluar mencari makanan untuk makan siang. Ada apa ossan?"

" _Yah ada hal penting yang ingin aku tunjukkan unukmu di rumah!"_

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang!"

" _Oke!"_

Setelah itu Naruto mematikan panggilan itu. Dia menatap Asia, "Argento-san sebaiknya kita segera pulang.. Aku akan mengantarkan kamu pulang ke gereja!"

"Hai'... Arigatou Namikaze-san!" balas Asia dengan suara lembut.

"Ayo!" Asia mengangguk, kini mereka berjalan menuju ke arah gereja tempat Asia tinggal.

 **Time skip...**

Naruto dan Asia telah tiba di depan gereja satu-satunya di kota Kuoh. Naruto memperhatikan gereja tersebut dengan seksama, sejauh mata memandang gereja ini sangat sepi, dan juga tidak terlalu terawat. Naruto semakin curiga dengan hal ini, dan mungkin akan menyelidikinya nanti.

"Arigatou Namikaze-san!" Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh ya, panggil aku Naruto saja! Dan aku akan memanggilmu Asia juga.. Aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas!"

"Hai' Naruto-san, sekali lagi Arigatou atas makanan dan juga telah mengantarkan ku pulang.. Semoga tuhan melindungi Naruto-san!" ujar Asia.

"Amin.. Aku pulang dulu Asia, jaa na!" balas Naruto dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Asia tersenyum manis, ia bersyukur bertemu orang baik seperti Naruto. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam gereja, dia menghela nafas karena harus sendirian lagi. Raynare dan Freed tidak ada disini untuk menemaninya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih setengah jalan menuju ke rumahnya, dia berdo'a dalam hati agar Asia baik-baik saja. Dia melirik kearah lain, terlihat beberapa pelajar bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya, itu sangat bahagia, namun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dunia ini kelam dan juga memiliki konflik yang rumit. Semoga saja kedamaian akan selalu hadir, dan manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa bisa tetap seperti ini hidup damai dan bahagia!

 **To be continued...**

 **Yo! Terimakasih karena telah membaca Fanfic kecil ini, saya masih pemula dan saya harap anda semua memberikan saran untuk cerita ini!**

 **Untuk kekuatan Naruto, di chapter berikutnya akan di jelaskan di akhir cerita.. Dan maaf jika cerita ini lambat updatenya, karena pada dasarnya cerita ini nomor tiga dalam prioritas saya. Untuk prioritas pertama jelas Kiiroi ke no kaizoku, sedangkan untuk yang kedua belum aku update karena masih harus di perbaiki.**

 **Untuk semuanya Arigatou gozaimasu! Jaa na di lain waktu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Dark Angel~**

 **Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki anime Naruto, High School DXD, ataupun anime lainnya.**

 **X**

 **Hai, senang bisa kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan menulis cerita ini. Saya minta maaf karena baru sekarang melanjutkannya, karena saya beberapa bulan terakhir agak sibuk sehingga belum sempat untuk menulis. Dan saya juga belum bisa menulis kelanjutan cerita crossover Naruto x One piece milik saya. Tetapi saya akan menulis lagi cerita tersebut jika laptop saya selesai di perbaiki. Jadi, untuk sekarang saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Sebelumnya saya juga menulis cerita baru di HP saya, cuman saya masih ragu apakah akan di posting atau tidak. Menurut kalian apakah akan di posting atau tidak?...**

 **X**

Manusia berbicara = "Hai"

Manusia berpikir = _'Hai'_

Monster berbicara = **"Hai"**

Monster berpikir _**= 'Hai'**_

Jurus = **"Magic"**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto kini telah berada di rumahnya, yang saat ini berada di ruang tamu sambil menikmati kopi capucino hangat. Di sofa lainnya terdapat laki-laki lebih tua darinya, dengan rambut hitam dan poni depannya pirang. Dia adalah Azazel, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh dan juga yang merawat Naruto sejak orangtuanya meninggal.

"Jadi, apa itu?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya.

"Mah~ Mah~ tidak perlu terburu-buru, ini hanya masalah kecil." Balas Azazel dengan santai.

Naruto berdecak kesal karena tingkah laku Azazel selalu santai, sehingga membuat Naruto memelototi Azazel, orang yang dia pelototi hanya terkekeh melihat Naruto kesal. "Sekarang, sekarang... Jangan membuat wajah konyol itu..." kata Azazel sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya.

"Baik... Dengarkan,,," Naruto memfokuskan kepada Azazel. "Aku memiliki misi untukmu!"

"Apa itu?" potong Naruto.

"Ya ampun... Sabar sedikit nak, misi yang aku berikan cukup sederhana." Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Misimu adalah untuk mengawasi seorang bocah yang memiliki Sacred Gear. Bocah itu merupakan siswa tahun kedua Akademi Kuoh, dia sekarang salah satu iblis dari bangsawan Putri Gremory, Rias Gremory. Nama bocah itu Issei Hyoudou!"

Naruto berpikir sejenak tentang misinya, itu sederhana, tetapi juga berbahaya karena bocah itu sekarang iblis keluarga Gremory. "Itu mudah. Tapi bagaimana saya akan mengawasinya tanpa dicurigai oleh Gremory? Anda tentu tahu bahwa Kuoh merupakan wilayah keluarga Gremory dan Sitri."

Azazel terkekeh sambil mengelus janggutnya. "Nah, saya telah mengurus hal tersebut!" balas Azazel percaya diri.

Naruto sedikit curiga dengan rencana laki-laki tua itu. "Bagaimana?"

"Heheh... Kamu akan menjadi guru atau dokter di sekolah itu Naruto!" Azazel menyatakan dengan senyum mesum karena Akademi itu mayoritas siswanya adalah perempuan beranjak dewasa, memikirkan tentang itu membuat Azazel memerah membayangkan bentuk tubuh perempuan di sekolah itu, apalagi Rias Gremory dan anak temannya Akeno Himejima memiliki tubuh pembunuh laki-laki.

"Astaga... Ini akan merepotkan! Dan singkirkan wajah mesum mu itu!" teriak Naruto ketika mengurut keningnya dengan ide dan tingkah orangtua cabul di depannya.

"Ayolah... Misi ini sangat mudah. Dan juga, siapa tahu kamu bisa mendapatkan pacar disana!" ujar Azazel sambil terkekeh di bagian akhir.

"Baik, baik.. Tetapi apakah kamu sudah membuat Sacred Gear buatan untukku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Azazel-sama yang hebat telah berhasil membuatnya!" ujar Azazel dengan membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak di kantong mantelnya, dan membuka kotak tersebut. Isi kotak tersebut adalah kalung dengan bentuk segiempat, memiliki panjang 4cm masing-masing sisi, berwarna emas mengkilap, dan di tengah kalung tersebut terdapat ukiran yang menonjol dengan bentuk seperti panah.

Naruto menatap kalung tersebut dengan penasaran, "Jadi, kenapa berbentuk kalung dan Sacred Gear apa ini?"

Azazel tertawa melihat wajah penasaran Naruto yang menurutnya sangat lucu, "Dengarkan bocah, kalung tersebut merupakan Sacred Gear yang kuat! Nama Sacred Gear itu adalah **SAGITTARIUS CLOTH!"**

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Apa hubungannya dengan rasi Bintang Sagitarius? Dari namanya itu pasti terdapat ada hubungannya?"

"Cerdas seperti biasanya!" puji Azazel, "Memang, Sacred Gear itu ada hubungannya dengan rasi Bintang Sagitarius yang terkenal dari Pantheon Yunani. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik penjelasan ini!" Azazel memasuki mode seriusnya, membuat Naruto ikut serius juga dan menjaga telinganya dengan baik agar tidak melewatkan satu detail pun.

"Pertama-tama makhluk supranatural yang ada di dunia ini sangat banyak. Tetapi kita hanya tahu mereka yang terkenal saja seperti Zeus, Odin, Shiva/Siwa, Tsukuyomi, dan sebagainya. Tetapi, kita tidak pernah tahu bahwa setiap dewa-dewi memiliki pelayan pribadi masing-masing, mungkin kita hanya tahu Odin tua yang memiliki pelayan pribadi dari Valkyrie." Azazel berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan.

"Intinya adalah Sagittarius juga merupakan salah satu pelayan pribadi dari salah satu Dewi dari Olympia. Tepatnya Dewi Perang dan Kebijaksanaan, Athena. Dewi Athena memiliki pelayan pribadi atau penjaga yang berjumlah 12 orang yang kita kenal kenal sebagai 12 rasi Bintang atau Zodiak, tetapi juga dikenal sebagai Gold Saint! Setahun yang lalu saya merasakan energi magis yang sangat besar jatuh dari langit menuju pegunungan Himalaya, saya pergi menuju energi magis tersebut untuk mengecek kondisi disana. Setelah beberapa jam saya memeriksa ke dalam ledakan tersebut, dan yang saya temukan merupakan salah satu pelayan pribadi dari Dewi Athena yang sekarat." Azazel agak sedih mengingat tentang kematian sosok Sagittarius tersebut.

"Kemudian, dia meminta saya untuk menjaga Gold Cloth Sagittarius miliknya agar tidak digunakan oleh pihak yang bermasalah. Dan akhirnya saya menyimpannya hingga sekarang, namun setelah saya melihat bahwa kamu membutuhkan kekuatan tambahan agar bisa menjaga diri atau orang yang kau sayangi, saya membuat Sacred Gear dari bahan Gold Cloth Sagittarius. Dan ini hasilnya, hahaha..." selesai Azazel.

"Wow!" Naruto tercengang mendengar cerita dari Azazel, kemudian ia menatap kembali ke arah kalung tersebut. "Jadi apa kemampuan dari Sacred Gear tersebut?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm, coba ku ingat... Oh ya, Sacred Gear itu memiliki Armor dengan tiga tahap. Pertama, Silver Armor; armor ini merupakan tahap awal. Kedua, Gold Armor; ini merupakan Balance Breaker Dari Sacred Gear tersebut. Sedangkan untuk Yang terakhir adalah God Armor; namun, tahap terakhir ini sangat sulit bahkan hampir mustahil. Karena God Armor ini kekuatan sejati dari setiap 12 Saint, hanya para Saint ini yang mampu membuka kekuatan God Cloth Armor. Saya berhasil membuat tahap terakhir setelah meneliti lebih lanjut 12 Saint tersebut!" jelas Azazel.

"Ya, itu keren!" komentar Naruto dengan takjub akan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear buatan tersebut.

"Memang. Dan Sacred Gear itu juga terdapat sedikit esensi dari Saint Sagittarius supaya dia bisa mengajarimu kekuatan dari Sacred Gear tersebut." Kata Azazel dengan bangga hasil ciptaannya.

"Baik. Besok lebih baik segera berlatih menggunakannya!" balas Naruto, kemudian memakai kalung tersebut di lehernya.

"Bagus. Datang ke tempat latihan Grigori untuk melihat hasilnya. Dan senin nanti kamu mulai menjadi guru di Akademi Kuoh, jadi bersiaplah!"

"Huft, baiklah. Dan terimakasih untuk semuanya!" Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu bocah." Azazel melirik jamnya, "Baiklah, aku ingin pergi ke danau!" ujar Azazel kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedikit bingung dengan kerjaan Azazel menuju danau? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya.

 **~x~**

 **(2 hari kemudian – Senin)**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto mulai mengajar pelajaran Biologi pengganti, dan juga sebagai Dokter Sekolah karena Dokter sebelumnya telah pindah. Itu yang Azazel katakan kepadanya semalam. Saat ini Naruto telah siap, dia menuju bagasi tempat mobil miliknya tersimpan, setelah tiba di bagasi terlihat mobil Audi R8 V10 Plus warna hitam modifikasi yang sangat menawan. Naruto masuk, menghidupkan mobilnya, segera tancap gas mobil menuju ke Akademi Kuoh.

 **(Akademi Kuoh)**

Seperti sekolah dimana pun, hari senin selalu menjadi hari yang sangat tidak disukai oleh para siswa karena setelah akhir pekan untuk liburan rasanya sangat malas untuk pergi ke sekolah kembali. Tapi itulah siklus kehidupan siswa atau siswi dimana pun.

Tapi berbeda dengan 'Trio Sesat Kuoh' yang selalu menyambut baik hari-hari di sekolah, mereka tidak pernah bosan untuk pergi ke sekolah karena itu menjadi berkah bagi mereka seperti mengintip siswa-siswi klub Kendo berganti pakaian. Kini mereka juga tepat berada tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah memandangi setiap siswi yang menuju Akademi, mengukur setiap tubuh gadis yang lewat dilakukan oleh Motohama, pemuda dengan rambut hitam, memakai kacamata, serta pakaian siswa laki-laki Akademi Kuoh. Kemudian laki-laki botak dengan seragam Kuoh, ia adalah Matsuda yang merupakan pencinta lolicon; terakhir seorang laki-laki rambut cokelat, pencinta setiap Oppai (payudara), ia adalah Issei Hyoudou.

Tidak jauh dari gerbang, terdapat dua gadis yang cantik, yang pertama dengan potongan rambut pendek, memakai kacamata, tubuh ramping, dengan ketinggian 1,66m. Di sampingnya dengan rambut panjang hitam mencapai betis, memakai kacamata, tubuh yang lebih ideal dari pada yang pertama, serta tingginya 1,70m. Memakai seragam siswi Akademi Kuoh, mereka berdua adalah Souna Shitori sang Presiden OSIS, dan sampingnya adalah Tsubaki Shinra, wakil Presiden OSIS.

"Souna-kaichou, menurut direktur sekolah hari ini kita akan kedatangan guru baru untuk menggantikan guru yang telah pensiun." Tsubaki membacakan surat yang ia terima sebelumnya.

"Begitulah? Apakah nama guru baru kita tertera di surat itu?" tanya Souna sambil memperhatikan setiap siswa/siswi menuju Akademi.

"Coba saya lihat... Namanya adalah Na-"

Sebelum Tsubaki dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara mobil terdengar nyaring mendekati tempat parkir yang tidak jauh dari gerbang Akademi. Banyak pasang mata memandang kearah Mobil yang menuju parkiran tersebut.

"Wow!"

"Astaga! Apakah itu murid baru?"

"Semoga orang yang mengendarainya cowok tampan!"

"Sial! Aku harap itu cewek seperti Rias Onee-sama dengan Oppai yang besar!"

Bisikan-bisikan setiap siswi atau siswa terdengar dengan jelas, apalagi yang terakhir. Membuat para siswi menatap tajam orang yang mengatakan hal tersebut.

Setelah di parkir dengan benar, sosok yang berada di dalam mobil segera membuka pintunya, dan secara perlahan terlihat sosok yang mengendarai mobil mewah itu adalah seorang pemuda yang tampan. Ia memiliki rambut pirang runcing mencuat ke atas, dengan bagian belakang diikat ekor kuda yang lumayan panjang; mata biru safir; hidung mancung; namun yang membuat gadis-gadis menjerit-jerit adalah karena betapa imutnya tanda tiga garis di setiap pipinya, sehingga tampak seperti kumis yang terlihat liar dan imut; dengan tubuh atletis serta kulit kecoklatan yang sangat menawan.

Dengan tinggi 1,80m, sosok yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran orang Jepang. Ia memakai kemeja putih panjang, ditutupi dengan mantel hitam; celana panjang hitam, serta memakai sepatu kulit hitam mengkilap. Sangat pas untuk sosok pria sepertinya, itulah pikir para gadis. Sedangkan, untuk siswa laki-laki jelas mereka kesal karena sosok tersebut sangat tampan, dan yang membuat mereka makin kesal adalah seluruh siswi menatap pria muda itu dengan tatapan Cinta serta Nafsu.

Sosok itu yang dikenal sebagai Naruto Namikaze, merasa sedikit ngeri melihat reaksi siswi di Akademi ini. Mereka semua Fangirl!

Tapi melihat kearah gerbang, Naruto tersenyum sedikit melihat gadis yang beranjak dewasa yang dia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. _'Setidaknya ada beberapa siswi yang tidak menjadi fangirl,'_ pikir Naruto. Kemudian berjalan menuju tempat gadis yang ia kenal sebagai Souna Shitori yang merupakan Presiden OSIS.

"Halo! Selamat Pagi!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Souna berada.

"Hai! Selamat pagi juga Namikaze-san!" balas Souna sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Apakah Namikaze-san guru baru Akademi ini?" lanjut Souna bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ya! Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya menuju ruang kepala sekolah Shitori-san?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Souna mengangguk setuju.

"Ikuti saya Namikaze-san!"

Souna pergi terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Tsubaki, kemudian Naruto juga mengikuti mereka berdua. Ia melihat ke setiap bangunan sekolah ini, dia bisa dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa sekolah ini yang terbaik di kota ini. Selama perjalanan Naruto mendengar bisik-bisik tentang dirinya oleh siswa/siswi sekolah ini, membuat Naruto menghela nafas sebelum fokus mengikuti Souna.

"Disini Namikaze-san!" kata Souna tepat di depan pintu yang terdapat tulisan Kepala Sekolah.

Naruto mengangguk, "Terimakasih Shitori-san dan um.."

"Tsubaki Shinra Namikaze-san!"

"Ya. Terimakasih Shitori-san, Shinra-san!" ulang Naruto sambil menunduk sedikit menunjukkan sopan santunnya.

"Sama-sama! Baiklah Namikaze-san, kami tinggal disini karena jam pertama telah di mulai. Ayo Tsubaki!" ujar Souna dan diikuti oleh Tsubaki di belakangnya.

"Ya tentu!" balas Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mengetuk pintu, dan mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam, Naruto langsung masuk untuk menyelesaikan masalah penempatan kelas yang ia akan ajar di Akademi ini selama yang tidak di tentukan.

"Selamat pagi Bu!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit. Sosok kepala sekolah itu terlihat berumur 30-40 tahun. Dengan rambut hitam mencapai punggung, mata hitam, dengan ketinggian 1,65m. Dia juga cukup cantik, dipadukan dengan pakaian khas kantoran yang menawan.

"Selamat pagi juga! Anda pasti Naruto Namikaze, guru baru untuk pelajaran Biologi dan juga sebagai Dokter Sekolah." Ujar kepala sekolah dengan senyuman yang manis, serta terdapat rona merah muda ketika menatap Naruto.

"Benar Bu!"

"Baik. Ini jadwal kelas mengajar anda Namikaze-san!" balasnya sambil menyerahkan lembaran jadwal mengajar Naruto.

"Terimakasih! Jika begitu saya permisi untuk melakukan pengajaran pertama saya Bu!" ujar Naruto sambil mohon izin untuk meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Tentu!" balasnya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Naruto.

 **(Time skip)**

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan santai, menikmati keindahan yang di tampilkan oleh sekolah ini. Dia memiliki jadwal mengajar di pagi hari, kemudian siangnya ia akan berada di ruang perawatan sebagai dokter sekolah. Dan sekarang dia menuju kelas yang akan dia ajar, yaitu kelas 3-A.

Setelah mencari kelas 3-A beberapa saat, ia telah tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas tersebut. Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas. Banyak pasang mata melihat kearah dirinya, terutama gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Naruto mengabaikan itu dan terus berjalan menuju meja guru di kelas itu, meletakkan tasnya, ia kemudian berdiri menghadap kearah siswanya.

"Baik. Perkenalan nama saya Naruto Namikaze. Saya akan menjadi guru Biologi baru kalian, dan juga sebagai dokter sekolah menggantikan Fujiko-sensei yang pensiun. Mohon kerjasamanya!" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada muridnya dengan senyum kecil.

Naruto melihat ke semua siswanya, dia melihat bahwa Souna dan Tsubaki juga di kelas ini. Dan juga ada dua siswi yang menarik di matanya, ia memiliki rambut merah dengan tubuh yang sangat Indah, memiliki mata biru-hijau yang cantik. _'Ah, itu pasti Princess of Gremory, Rias Gremory!'_ pikir Naruto ketika melihatnya. Kemudian di sampingnya adalah gadis yang mempunyai rambut panjang gelap, serta tubuh yang menyaingi Rias. Jika Naruto tidak salah itu adalah anak dari Baraqiel, Akeno Himejima.

"Kalian bisa memanggil saya Namikaze-sensei atau Naruto-sensei. Dan apakah ada pertanyaan?" dia memberitahu dan menanyakan kearah siswanya.

"Naruto-sensei berapa umurmu?" tanya salah satu siswi acak.

"Apa kesukaan Sensei?" siswi lain bertanya.

"Apakah sensei punya pacar?" siswi di sebelahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan terakhir berkeringat dingin, berdeham pelan Naruto menjawab, "Hm.. Umur saya 20 tahun. Kesukaan saya adalah ramen, berlatih ilmu beladiri, serta bersama teman saya. Dan saya belum punya pacar!"

Jawaban dari Naruto membuat gadis-gadis kelas itu berteriak senang karena sensei mereka masih muda, tampan, manis, dan juga belum punya pacar. Naruto menggerutu karena sekarang ia harus bertahan dari fangirl. Ini semua salah Azazel-teme, jika ia melihatnya lagi ia akan mencincang tubuhnya!

"Melihat dari penampilan sensei, apakah sensei bukan orang Jepang?" tanya salah satu siswi rambut merah yang terkenal di Akademi Kuoh sebagai ' **Two Great Onee-sama Kuoh'.**

Naruto melihat kearah gadis yang bertanya, yang ia identifikasi sebagai Rias Gremory. "Tidak juga. Saya lahir di Tokyo, Jepang. Tetapi ayah saya adalah asli Inggris, dan ibu saya asli Jepang. Kebetulan saya lama di luar negeri dan kuliah disana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ara ara... Senyuman sensei sangat seksi!" ujar gadis disebelahnya, yang di kenal sebagai Akeno Himejima, salah satu dari ' **Two Great Onee-sama Kuoh'** dan juga teman Rias.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tertawa pelan dengan ucapan muridnya itu. Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan untuk mulai mengajar, Souna mengangkat tangannya. "Ya Shitori-san?"

"Naruto-sensei lulusan dari Universitas dimana dan jurusan apa?" tanya Souna ketika menaikan kacamatanya.

"Yah, saya lulus dari Università degli Studi di Milan dan jurusan kedokteran S2!" jawaban Naruto membuat banyak siswa berdecak kagum, ia masih muda dengan umur 20 tahun tetapi telah menyelesaikan studinya dengan begitu cepat, membuat Souna kagum karena kepintarannya.

"Baik, saatnya kita memulai pembelajaran pertama kita!" seru Naruto dibalas dengan ya dari semua siswanya.

 **(8 jam kemudian)**

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya, setelah mengajar di kelas 3-A, kemudian di lanjutkan tugas sebagai dokter sekolah. Ia sangat lelah karena banyak siswi yang pura-pura sakit hanya untuk di periksa olehnya, dan sekarang sekolah telah usai. Dia membereskan barang-barang miliknya, kemudian segera pergi menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya.

Namun saat ia berjalan, dia melihat Issei Hyoudou berlari keluar sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gedung sekolah tua. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu cemas, jadi Naruto hanya mengamati dari tempat ia berdiri. Kemudian matanya tertuju ke gedung sekolah tua, _'itu berarti tempat Rias Gremory disana dengan menggunakan Occult Research Club sebagai persembunyian dari manusia. Kemudiian iblis Sitri juga menggunakan OSIS sebagai markasnya. Sangat cerdas!'_ pikir Naruto.

Dia harus menyelidiki masalah yang selalu mengikuti Issei, apalagi ketika ia bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dia bersama seorang gadis biarawati yang sangat aneh berada di kota wilayah iblis. Yang berarti masalah akan terjadi, dan juga Azazel semalam menghubunginya untuk menyelidiki masalah malaikat jatuh pembangkang. Kemudian membawa kembali Raynare, karena misi awalnya yang bertugas sebagai pengawas Issei adalah dia, namun dia malah membunuh Issei.

Naruto melanjutkan jalannya, dan segera masuk ke mobilnya untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena ia punya firasat bahwa malam ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya turun tangan. Kemudian Naruto tancap gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup agar tidak membahayakan orang yang berjalan kaki.

 **(Malam; ORC)**

"Buchou, tolong selamatkan Asia!" memohon Issei kepada Buchou atau Rias Gremory untuk menyelamatkan temannya Asia Argento, seorang gadis biarawati.

"Tidak!" tegas Rias menatap tajam pion-nya. "Jika kita menyelamatkan biarawati itu, akan ada masalah dengan malaikat jatuh yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi perdamaian seorang ini!" lanjut Rias.

"Aku mohon Buchou!" Issei tetap pada permintaannya.

"Tidak Issei! Mengertilah, ini bisa membuat perang Great War pecah kembali jika kita membantunya!" balas Rias, Akeno disamping Rias tetap dengan wajah netral melihat adegan tersebut. Sedangkan Kiba, dan Koneko tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena yang di katakan oleh Buchou mereka benar.

"Baik. Keluarkan saja aku dari bangsawan mu Buchou, lagipula aku hanyalah pion yang tidak berguna!" jawab Issei, membuat mereka yang mendengarnya ngeri dengan deklarasi Issei yang mengejutkan.

"Jangan bodoh Iseei! Pion juga sangat berharga, mereka dapat melakukan promosi menjadi Benteng, Ksatria, Uskup, atau Ratu jika berada di wilayah musuh!" Rias meyakinkan pion-nya yang berhaga itu. "Dan aku perintahkan agar kamu tidak membantu biarawati itu Issei!" perintah tegas Rias.

"Terserah!" teriak Issei, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ORC dengan tekad untuk tetap menyelamatkan temannya.

"Issei!" teriak Rias namun tidak digubris oleh Issei yang telah berlari keluar. Rias mengernyitkan keningnya melihat kepergian pion-nya.

"Ara ara Issei sangat pemberani ya Rias!" goda Akeno sambil terkikik geli.

"Diam Akeno!" teriak kesal Rias.

"Fufufu..." balas Akeno dengan tertawa menggoda.

"Kiba, Koneko kami berdua ada urusan. Dan kalian tetap di sini! Ayo Akeno!" ujar Rias kemudian pergi di ikuti oleh Akeno di belakangnya.

Kiba dan Koneko saling berbagi pandangan, kemudian mereka mengangguk lalu pergi menuju tempat Issei berada.

 **(Gereja)**

Issei, Kiba, dan Koneko telah tiba di depan pintu masuk Gereja yang terbengkalai markas dari malaikat jatuh membawa Asia. "Apa rencana kita?" tanya Issei.

Kiba dan Koneko saling memandang, kemudian Kiba menjawab, "Aku dan Koneko-chan akan melawan musuh di balik pintu ini. Issei-kun tetap fokus mencari Asia-san!" Koneko mengangguk setuju.

"Yosh... Itu renaca yang bagus! Mari kita mulai!" seru Issei, kemudian mereka bertiga dengan cepat mendobrak pintu gereja.

"Wah... Wah... Lihatlah iblis-chan akhirnya datang!" seru pria dengan seringai psikopat menatap ketiganya. "Oh... Kau masih berani datang kesini setelah aku membuatmu babak belur!" katanya ketika menatap Issei.

"Diam! Dimana Asia-chan?" teriak Issei menatap tajam orang yang telah membawa Asia pergi.

"Hahahaha... Biarawati itu akan mati karena Sacred Gear-nya akan segera di ambil!" ujar mantan Exorcist itu.

"Grrr..." geram Issei dan hendak menyerang namun di tahan oleh Kiba. "Tenang Issei-kun, ini bukan rencana kita. Dan Exorcist sesat itu biar kami yang melawannya, kamu fokus mencari Asia-san!" ujar Kiba, membuat Issei sedikit tenang dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kiba menciptakan pedang menggunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear-nya **SWORD BIRTH** , sedangkan Koneko telah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang mantan Exorcist itu. Mereka berdua mengangguk, kemudian melesat menyerang mantan Exorcist. Exorcist tidak tinggal diam dia, segera menembak kearah mereka menggunakan pistol dengan peluru cahaya, tetapi dengan sigap Kiba memblokir dengan pedangnya, sedangkan Koneko melompat menghindari peluru tersebut.

Issei menatap keduanya terpesona karena Kiba begitu cepat, lalu Koneko yang juga tidak kalah cepat meski di bawah Kiba. "Issei-kun cepat menemukan Asia-san!" Issei mendengarnya menjawab ya dan ia berlari menuju ke dalam gereja meninggalkan Kiba dan Koneko menghadapi Exorcist gila yang bernama Freed Sellzan.

Kembali dengan Kiba dan Koneko yang bertarung dengan Freed, yang dimana Freed hanya menembaki mereka berdua tanpa mengenai apapun. Membuat dia berdecak kesal, dan juga peluru yang ia miliki telah habis. Yang berarti harus melawan mereka berdua dengan pedang cahayanya.

"Hahaha... Menarik! Dan disinilah akhir kalian iblis!" teriaknya, kemudian dia menyerang Kiba dengan tebasan vertikal, namun Kiba mampu menahannya. Dan Koneko tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk memukul Freed tepat di perutnya, tetapi Freed dengan sigap melompat mundur, sebelum melesat cepat kearah Koneko dengan tebasan lain yang membuat Koneko harus menghindar ke samping. Tetapi, Freed yang tahu itu, menendang perut Koneko membuat Koneko merasakan sakit di perutnya.

Meskipun dia adalah Benteng/Rook yang memiliki kelebihan dalam bertahan atau kuat secara fisik, tapi tetap saja tendangan itu menyakitkan baginya. Kiba melihat Koneko kesakitan, mencoba membantu dengan menebas kepala Freed yang dengan mudah dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian meninju Kiba tepat di dagunya, membuat Kiba terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ya ampun kalian sangat lemah!" seru Freed sambil menenteng pedangnya, melihat kearah Kiba dan Koneko yang berdiri kembali.

Kiba dan Koneko menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, kemudian mereka menyerang bersama-sama. Freed juga telah siap melanjutkan pertarungan dan segera berlari kearah Kiba dan Koneko, dia dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Kiba, namun dengan cepat Kiba menghindari serangan itu. Koneko yang melihat celah mencoba memukul wajah Freed, tetapi masih bisa di tahan dengan tangan kirinya, namun sia-sia karena Koneko memukul dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Freed kesakitan.

Dia mundur karena akan berbahaya jika tetap terkena pukulan gadis kecil itu. "Arg... Pukulan itu menyakitkan kecil!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus tangannya. Kemudian dia menyeringai kearah Koneko, "Meski begitu, aku akan membunuhmu iblis!"

Koneko tetap memasang wajah datarnya, kemudian ia melakukan lompatan ke samping dari tebasan pedangnya. Kiba pun ikut membantu Koneko dengan menyerang balik Freed dengan tebasan horizontal. Tetapi dengan mudah Freed melakukan salto ke depan, setelah pendaratan ia menendang punggung Kiba dan Koneko membuat keduanya tersandung ke depan. Dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan untuk melakukan tebadan vertikal kearah Koneko karena dia tidak jauh darinya.

Mata Koneko melebar melihat serangan akan membelah, dan ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghindari, jadi dia hanya mencoba menghindari agar tidak terluka parah. "Aarrgg..." teriakan Koneko ketika terkena tebasan pedang Freed mengenai bagian tubuh kirinya.

"Koneko!" teriak Kiba menatap temannya kesakitan dan ngeri melihat luka temannya. Dia tidak bisa diam saja! Dengan tekadnya, dia menciptakan pedang kembali, dan melakukan tebasan kearah Freed, tetapi Freed mampu menahannya.

"Hehehe... Lihatlah temanmu terluka, dan kau akan segera menyusulnya!" Freed tertawa senang, lalu ia mencoba mendorong Kiba dengan pedang cahayanya. Namun yang tidak terduga adalah cahaya dari pedangnya terserap ke dalam perang Kiba.

" **Holy Eraser ..."** Kiba meraung mengatakan jurusnya, "Kekuatan pedang yang mampu menghapus cahaya!" lanjut Kiba, kemudian mendorong bilahnya dengan kekuatannya membuat pedang Freed hancur. Mata Freed membelalak kaget dengan kemampuan itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" serunya dengan gagap. Tetapi Kiba tidak membuang kesempatan, lalu menebas Freed meski masih bisa dihindari tetapi tetap Freed terkena tebasannya. "Baik... Baik... Kalian untuk saat ini menang! Tetapi jika bertemu kembali kalian akan aku potong-potong! Bye bye iblis-chan!" serunya, lalu mengeluarkan bom asap dan melemparnya ke tanah, setelah itu ia pergi menghilang.

Kiba menahan nafas agar tidak terkena jebakan musuh, namun setelah asap menghilang musuh mereka telah pergi. Ia mengatur nafas cepat, kemudian berlari menuju Koneko untuk membantunya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pertarungan tersebut telah di saksikan oleh sesosok makhluk hanya tampak siluet saja, "Tidak buruk. Namun mereka harus berlatih kembali jika tidak ingin mati muda." Gumam sosok tersebut, kemudian ia terbang ke langit-langit gereja dengan hati-hati.

~ **Issei** ~

Setelah berpisah dengan Kiba dan Koneko, Issei telah mencari ke bagian dalam gereja namun telah di tunggu oleh malaikat jatuh yang menyerangnya saat pertama kali ia bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis, malaikat jatuh Dohnaseek.

"Hahaha... Bocah iblis kita bertemu kembali!" serunya dengan senyuman bengkoknya. Issei melihat ke langit-langit gereja, matanya melebar dan ketakukan karena melihat malaikat jatuh yang hampir membunuhnya yang kedua kalinya. Tapi dengan tekad untuk menyelamatkan temannya, ia harus mengalahkan malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Sebelum Issei dapat berpikir untuk melawannya, ia di kejutkan dengan serangan tombak cahaya ke arahnya. Dia cepat-cepat menghindari tombak cahaya malaikat jatuh tersebut. Kemudian ia berkonsentrasi untuk dapat memanggil Sacred Gearnya, beberapa detik kemudian cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tangan kiri Issei dan membentuk sebuah gauntlet merah sampai siku tangannya, serta terdapat kristal hijau di gauntlet tersebut.

Dohnaseek mengangkat alisnya melihat gauntlet tersebut, "Jadi itu Sacred Gear milikmu ya?"

Issei mengabaikan ucapan Dohnaseek, dia belum tahu apa kekuatan dari Sacred Gearnya, tetapi menurut Rias-Buchou Sacred Gearnya berapa Twice Critical, dimana dapat meningkatkan kekuatan penggunanya. Sebelum Issei dapat meningkatkan kekuatan, dia terpaksa harus menghindari tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan oleh malaikat jatuh.

Dohnaseek melihat tombaknya kembali di hindari, ia menciptakan dua tombak kembali dan melemparkannya ke arah Issei. Tetapi masih tidak mengenai targetnya, membuat Dohnaseek kesal. "Berhentilah menghindari bocah iblis! Tetap diam biar aku membunuhmu..."

"Tidak akan!" teriak Issei terengah-engah karena harus menghindari setiap tombak cahaya yang di lemparkan ke arahnya. _'Sial... Bagaimana aku bisa mengalahkannya?'_ dia berpikir dengan keras. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa Pion dapat melakukan promosi jika berada di wilayah musuh.

"Rias-Buchou! Aku mohon izin untuk melakukan **Promosi**!" gumamnya. " **Promotion : Queen"** tubuh Issei bersinar, dan ia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya lebih banyak kekuatan dari pada sebelumnya, _'sekarang bantu aku Sacred Gear!'_ pikir Issei. Seakan-akan gauntlet Sacred Gearnya mendengar permohonan Issei, gauntlet itu bersuara.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Kekuatan Issei meningkat dengan drastis, membuat dirinya tersenyum percaya diri. Tetapi Issei sekali lagi harus menghindari tombak cahaya yang menyebalkan itu. Kemudian lagi ia tidak dapat memukul malaikat jatuh tersebut karena ia terbang di langit, satu-satunya yang Issei pikirkan adalah membuat serangan seperti Kamehameha Son Goku, karakter favoritnya.

"Yosh... Aku harus mencobanya!"

" **Boost! Boost!"**

Issei terus menghindari ke kiri atau ke kanan, serta berlari menuju ke arah Dohnaseek sambil meningkatkan kekuatan untuk menciptakan serangan seperti Goku.

 **Boost!**

 **Boost! X7**

Gauntlet Issei berbunyi nyaring, dan Issei juga telah berhasil memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan malaikat jatuh. _'Semoga ini berhasil!'_

" **Dragon Shot!"** gauntlet merah Issei menembakkan seberkas sinar merah yang berbentuk bola ke arah Dohnaseek dengan sangat cepat. Sehingga Dohnaseek yang penjagaannya lengah harus terkena serangan itu, dan menghasilkan ledakan yang besar. Asap mengepul menutupi pandangan Issei, dia tetap fokus agar tidak terkena serangan secara mendadak. Tak lama kemudian asap menghilang dan tidak terdapat malaikat jatuh menyebalkan itu lagi. Dari tempat dia terbang hanya tersisa bulu-bulu seperti gagak yang jatuh ke lantai.

Issei bernafas lega, tubuhnya sangat lelah karena secara fisik ia tidak kuat, tetapi Asia masih dalam bahaya, dia harus cepat!

~Pintu belakang Gereja~

Pada waktu yang sama, di pintu belakang gereja terjadi pertempuran antara Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima melawan malaikat jatuh Kalawarner dan Mittlet. Dimana malaikat jatuh terbunuh akibat serangan dari kombinasi dari **Lighting** Akeno serta dari serangan **Power of Destruction** Rias. Yang membunuh kedua malaikat jatuh dengan hanya menyisakan bulu-bulu sayapnya.

"Ara ara... Ini mudah! Fufufufu..." Akeno berkata sambil tertawa sadis.

Rias mengabaikan sifat Ratu-nya yang sadis tersebut, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke gereja. "Ayo Akeno! Kita harus membantu pelayanku yang lucu-lucu itu!" Akeno mengangguk setuju, lalu mengikuti Rajanya.

~Dalam Gereja~

Issei berhasil tiba di tempat Altar untuk mengekstrak Sacred Gear Asia. Issei terkejut melihat keadaan Asia yang telah di salib dengan keadaan yang hampir mati karena proses ekstraksi tersebut.

"Ara ara... Issei-kun akhirnya bergabung dengan kita!" kata sosok malaikat jatuh yang memiliki lekuk tubuh hampir terekspos karena hanya memakai pakaian kulit perbudakan, dia adalah malaikat jatuh Raynare, yang membunuh Issei pertama kali sebelum menjadi iblis.

"Lepaskan Asia-chan!" Issei berteriak dengan marah, mata melotot melihat ke arah Raynare.

"Hahahaha... Biarawati itu akan segera mati Issei-kun!" dia tertawa dengan tangannya menutupi mulutnya dengan ekspresi geli melihat drama yang di sajikan oleh iblis dan juga biarawati yang telah ia ambil Sacred Gearnya.

"KAMU! AKAN MEMBAYAR INI SIALAN!" emosi Issei mencapai puncaknya, membuat Sacred Gearnya tanpa sadar menggandakan kekuatannya.

" **BOOST! 5x"**

" **Dragon Shot!"**

Energi kemerahan yang terkumpul di gauntlet di tembakkan oleh Issei ke arah Raynare yang menyeringai melihat serangan itu datang kepadanya, dia tidak sedikitpun takut karena telah memiliki Sacred Gear **TWILIGHT HEALING.** Membuat malaikat jatuh itu dengan percaya diri menerima serangan tersebut!

"Hahahaha... Lihat? Serangan itu tidak menyakitkan sama sekali!" dia berkata dengan sombong. "Aku kira Sacred Gear milikmu sangat kuat sehingga Azazel-sama sangat tertarik. Namun, itu sangat lemah! Dengan aku memiliki Sacred Gear ini, aku bisa menyenangkan Azazel-sama!" senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya ketika membayangkan pemimpinnya 'Azazel-sama' membanggakan hasil kerja kerasnya ini.

Hal ini membuat Issei sangat jijik dengan malaikat jatuh di depannya, dia melihat ke arah Asia yang terlihat sangat lemah, tetapi mencoba untuk bertahan. "Asia-chan bertahanlah! Aku akan membebaskanmu!" Issei berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"I-issei-kun! Te-terimakasih karena mau menjadi temanku..." Asia berkata dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya yang sayu menatap Issei. Dia sangat bahagia karena memiliki teman meski hanya sesaat. Itu adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidupnya, karena bertemu dengan orang baik seperti Issei-kun. Dan dia juga tidak melihatnya seperti orang-orang gereja yang hanya peduli dengan kekuatannya yang dia miliki. Itu membuatnya sangat bahagia, dengan senyuman terakhir ia melihat Issei. "Se-sela-mat t-tinggal I-issei-kun..!" matanya terpejam namun dalam keadaan tersenyum.

"ASIIAAAAA!" teriak Issei dengan air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Dia gagal menyelamatkan temannya! Dia sangat lemah sehingga temannya mati di depannya! Jika saja dia kuat, Asia-chan tidak akan mati!

"Fufufu... Menyedihkan!" seru Raynare sambil tertawa.

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**

" **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**

" **DRAGON SHOT!"**

Karena emosinya yang terguncang, Issei dengan seluruh kemampuan menggandakan kekuatannya. Kemudian ia menambahkan energi berbentuk bola yang cukup besar ke arah Raynare yang terkena dengan telak, karena ia terlalu percaya diri sehingga tidak harus untuk menghindari serangan Issei.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa melukaiku?" teriak Raynare dengan tubuh kesakitan. Regenerasi dari **Twilight Healing** sangat lambat setelah terkena serangan Issei. Dia hanya bisa terduduk lemas tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Issei-kun!" "Issei-senpai!"

Suara panggilan terdengar dari belakang Issei, mereka adalah Kiba Yuuto 'Ksatria' dan juga Koneko Toujo 'Rook' dari peerage Rias Gremory datang membantu Issei berdiri. Mereka juga tidak dalam keadaan yang baik, karena Kiba memiliki memar di tubuhnya serta kelelahan setelah pertarungan dengan Freed. Koneko juga tidak begitu baik, lengannya terluka, tubuhnya memiliki beberapa memar serta kelelahan secara fisik juga seperti Kiba. Membuat Raynare agak takut karena ia sekarang sendirian. Apalagi penyembuhan Sacred Gear tidak berjalan cepat.

Setelah kedatangan Kiba dan Koneko, Rias dan Akeno muncul menghampiri mereka. Rias tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pelayannya yang imut dan lucu dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan, terutama Issei. Dia terlihat sangat terpuruk, menangis tanpa henti. "Issei-kun!" serunya dengan perasaan khawatir. Kemudian ia melihat ke tempat penyaliban yang terdapat biarawati muda telah mati. "Kiba! Turunkan dia!" perintah Rias kepada ksatrianya yang segera di turuti.

Kemudian matanya beralih menatap malaikat jatuh yang telah menyebabkan semua ini, dia mengumpulkan **PoD** di kedua telapak tangannya. Membentuk kekuatan yang ia warisi dari keluarga ibunya menjadi bola raksasa yang berwarna hitam dengan merah gelap.

"Malaikat jatuh Raynare! Ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kamu ucapkan?" Rias bertanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi terhadap serangan yang ia buat. Raynare sendiri ngeri dan panik melihat kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan itu! Ia tidak bisa bergerak untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat? Dia melihat Issei, kemudian cahaya menyilaukan muncul, setelah itu kini tampak gadis yang lebih muda dan imut, Raynare dengan putus asa merubah wujudnya menjadi 'Yuma Amano'.

"Issei-kun tolong selamatkan aku!" Issei melihat wujud Yuma lagi, shock berat. Ini membuat ia terguncang, badannya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi. "Issei-kun tolong! Aku minta maaf! Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Issei-kun ... Tolong Issei-kun! Aku tahu kamu mencintaiku juga kan?" dia memohon kepada Issei dengan nada lembut yang tidak bersalah, melihatnya seperti ini memaksa Issei untuk membantunya. Tetapi, ia segera sadar bahwa temannya mati karen wanita itu!

"Jadi Issei-kun?" tanya Rias dengan suara monoton. Dia agak terguncang karena melihat malaikat jatuh itu dengan berani memohon kepada pelayannya yang imut itu.

"Silakan!" kata-kata Issei menggantung bagi semua orang. "Silakan bunuh dia Rias-Buchou!" lanjutnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun terhadap Raynare. Rias tersenyum manis mendengar permintaan pionnya, ia segera melemparkan bola energi **PoD** ke arah Raynare yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia sangat takut karena harus mati seperti ini.

"Yare-yare... Kamu belum akan mati sekarang! **Room!** " gumam seseorang dari bayang-bayang ketika tangannya seperi mencengkeram sesuatu muncul pusaran kecil kemudian meluas menutupi seluruh area seperti barier transparan beraura biru.

" **Switch!"** gumamnya, seketika Raynare yang berada di ambang kematian karena akan terkena serangan Rias di ganti oleh balok kayu di detik-detik terakhir. Yang kemudian ia muncul di samping sosok itu.

Pergantian tiba-tiba Raynare dengan sebuah balok kayu mengagetkan Rias dan anggotanya. Itu sangat tiba-tiba, membuat mereka shock dan waspada dengan potensi musuh baru yang muncul. Tetapi perhatian mereka segera teralihkan setelah melihat tubuh Raynare yang masih shock duduk lemas di sudut gereja.

"Halo!" sapa sosok di bayang-bayang kegelapan di belakang Raynare. Rias dan anggotanya tegang, kemudian ia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat siapa sosok di balik kegelapan itu.

"Siapa kamu?" desis Rias dengan tajam, namun tetap waspada. Tetapi pertanyaan Rias hanya di jawab dengan suara tawa pelan yang lembut. Ini tidak membantu, Rias dan lainnya menjadi lebih tegang karena respon yang sangat santai tersebut.

"Tenang!" katanya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kegelapan, sehingga dapat di lihat oleh mereka semua.

Sosok itu berdiri tegak di samping Raynare, dengan senyum menawan tercetak di wajahnya. Mereka dapat melihat bahwa orang yang menginterupsi membunuh malaikat jatuh Raynare adalah seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tanpa baju, hanya memakai celana kulit hitam, dikombinasikan dengan sepatu bot hitam di kakinya.

Namun, yang paling menarik dari sosok itu adalah seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam layaknya besi. Dia juga memiliki satu pasang sayap besar yang memiliki warna sepeti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia juga mengenakan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya, membuat Rias dan pelayannya tidak dapat melihat bentuk wajah orang tersebut.

"Lihat? Kalian harus lebih santai! Dan juga, sebaiknya Gremory-hime menghidupkan kembali Asia Argento menjadi pelayan di bangsawan Anda eh..." lanjut sosok tak dikenal tersebut.

Issei kembali sadar bahwa Asia telah mati, kemudian menatap Rias. "Buchou? Apakah kamu dapat menghidupkan kembali Asia-chan?"

"Eh... Yah, tentu Issei-kun!" balas Rias agak ragu karena Asia sekarang tidak memiliki Sacred Gearnya, tetapi melihat pelayannya yang berharap padanya ia tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Kemudian ia menghidupkan kembali Asia, tetapi tanpa mereka sadari cincin Sacred Gear Asia di kembalikan kepada Asia tanpa sepengetahuan mereka dengan kemampuan sosok tersebut.

Asia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, kemudian menatap wajah Issei yang terlihat bahagia. "U-ugh... Issei-san?"

"Asia-chan kamu hidup!" teriak Issei senang ketika memeluk erat Asia.

Sosok misterius mendengus geli, "Ehem... Aku harap kita bisa lanjutkan percakapan kita?"

Mereka semua tersadar, tetapi Issei dan Asia memerah seperti tomat karena berpelukan erat di depan semua orang. "Ehh... Ya!" jawab Issei agak malu.

"Fufufu... Sepertinya kita memiliki saingan Rias!" goda Akeno menatap Issei dan Asia. Rias mengabaikan hal itu, yang terpenting adalah sosok itu?

"Jadi, siapa kamu?" tanya Rias dengan nada serius.

"Huft, ini akan panjang tapi aku akan menjelaskan sekali dengan jelas kepada kalian!" sosok itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Kita mulai dari namaku, kalian bisa memanggilku Dark Angel atau Angel!"

Semua orang tertarik dengan nama terakhir, karena mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas sayap orang tersebut hitam seperti besi yang memantulkan sinar bulan sehingga terlihat mengkilap. "Dari mana datangnya nama Angel itu? Sudah jelas kamu memiliki sayap gelap!" Raynare yang akhirnya buka mulut setelah terdiam memproses semua yang terjadi saat ini.

Dark Angel atau Angel terkekeh pelan, ia menghirup nafas panjang. Yang membuat mereka tertarik, selang beberapa waktu sayap yang tadinya gelap berubah menjadi putih bersih, halus, dan seperti sayap burung merpati. Mata semua orang terbelalak kaget, takjub, penasaran, dan sebagainya. Mulut mereka terbuka karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan

Dark Angel atau Angel yang memiliki nama asli Naruto Namikaze tertawa melihat reaksi semua orang. "Oi, oi, tutup mulut kalian jika tidak ingin serangga masuk ke mulutmu!"

"Ba-bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" jerit Rias membuat mereka kembali tersadar dari tampang bodoh yang mereka tunjukkan.

"Itu rahasia!"

Rias geram dengan jawaban itu. Raynare juga tidak dapat membantu, dia masih terkejut dengan aksi Naruto. Dia berpikir keras tentang sosok Dark Angel, tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu atau mendengar sosok itu sebelumnya.

"Kembali ke bisnis!" Naruto berkata dengan serius yang menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Pertama-tama semua kejadian ini bukanlah atas kehendak dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh! Dia... " tunjuk ke arah Raynare. "Dan kelompoknya telah melanggar perintah Azazel."

"Ucapanmu tidak dapat di benarkan, karena tidak memiliki bukti apapun!" komentar pedas Akeno.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok berhadapan langsung dengan Raynare sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Mengangkat tangan kanannya, setelah itu ia mencengkram bagian dada Raynare tepat di jantungnya.

"Aahhh ~ " erangan Raynare bergema akibat sentuhan tangan Naruto, membuat semua orang memerah badai, hidung Issei mimisan karena erangan menggoda tersebut. Ia mengutuk sosok itu karena menyentuh payudara Yuma Amano, eh maksudnya Raynare.

" **Mes!"** bisik Naruto. Efeknya muncul lubang persegi dan seketika jatung Raynare terdorong keluar dan berada didalam sebuah ruang kecil yang berbentuk kubus.

Bdum...

B-bdum..

B-dum..

Suara jantung Raynare yang berdetak terdengar oleh semua orang. Naruto berdiri kembali sambil mengangkat ke arah Rias dan anggotanya untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa itu adalah jantung Raynare.

Shock!

Adalah reaksi semua orang, terutama Raynare yang meraba-raba bagian dadanya yang di sentuh oleh Naruto yang kini terlihat berlubang seperti kubus.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan jantungku?" teriak Raynare ngeri. Air matanya jatuh dari kelopak matanya, dia takut ia akan di siksa atau di manfaatkan oleh orang itu. "Kembalikan jantungku! Hiks... Hiks... Tolong...!" mohonnya sambil menangis, hanya satu dalam pikirannya ia akan menjadi budak seks sosok itu, ia menggeleng kepalanya sambil tertunduk lemas.

"Sheesss! Tenang... Aku tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" ujar Naruto lembut, dia agak bersalah karena melihat wanita di sampingnya menangis seperti ini. "Aku akan mengembalikan setelah kita berdiskusi dengan mereka!"

Mata Naruto tertuju ke arah Rias dan anggotanya. "Ini sebagai bukti bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah kebenaran! Dan juga lihat jari manis Asia-san!"

Mata semua orang melihat jari manis Asia yang ia angkat, kini terdapat cincin dengan permata hijau yang menandai bahwa itu adalah Sacred Gearnya kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa di Asia-chan? Aku melihat jelas itu berada di jari Yum- eh Raynare!" tanya Issei tidak percaya.

"Heh... Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Dan itu juga sebagai bukti bahwa aku berkata benar." Si pirang menghela nafas sesaat. "Selanjutnya Raynare serta kelompoknya seharusnya mengawasi atau mengamati Issei dan tidak ada perintah untuk melakukan pembunuhan terhadapa Issei!" dia berkata dengan serius.

"Mengapa? Mengapa harus mengawasi aku?" Issei agak takut.

"Yah, seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki Sacred Gear sangat kuat seperti kelas Longinus tanpa pengawasan dan juga pelatihan yang tepat dapat membahayakan manusia atau makhluk supranatural jika ia menjadi berserk."

Semua orang harus setuju dengan kata-kata Dark Angel, Issei gemetar karena takut ia menjadi ganas, menyerang semua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Setelah aku melihat bentuk dan kemampuan Sacred Gear Issei. Maka bisa di katakan itu adalah Sacred Gear kelas Longinus, **Boosted Gear.** Sacred Gear yang di diami oleh salah satu Kaisar Naga Langit, Sekiryuutei, Kaisar Naga Merah, Welsh Dragon, dengan nama Ddraig!" seru Naruto dengan keras membuat semua orang terpana dengan Sacred Gear milik Issei.

"Oleh sebab itu, Azazel meminta bawahannya untuk mengawasi Issei jika suatu waktu ia kehilangan kendali maka Azazel dapat bertindak cepat karena dia telah meneliti hampir semua Sacred Gear agar dapat menghentikan hal itu terjadi."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena dia ingin merekrut Issei?" tanya Rias curiga.

Naruto cemberut karena Putri Gremory tidak percaya padanya, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, ia mengenal Azazel dengam baik, tidak seperti mereka.

"Itu bukan urusan aku jika kalian percaya atau tidak, lagi pula kalian memang bermusuhan meski sekarang dalam keadaan damai. Dan yang kedua... "

"Untuk kasus Asia Argento dalam mengekstrasi sebuah Sacred Gear juga tidak ada dalam perintah atau agenda Azazel. Azazel akan mengintrogasi Raynare untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memberikan perintah tersebut, karena hal tersebut dapat menyebabkan perang kembali. Oleh karena itu, aku menyelamatkan Raynare agar di hukum sesuai kesalahannya. Dan untuk Asia Argento, saya meminta maaf atas kejadian ini akibat dari malaikat jatuh!" Naruto menunduk sedikit untuk permintaan maaf kepada biarawati pirang.

"Aku memaafkan kesalahan itu Angel-san!" balas Asia dengan senyum tulus yang di kembalikan senyum balik oleh Naruto.

"Sungguh hati yang mulia Asia-san!" kata Naruto. "Sepertinya diskusi ini berakhir disini, sampai jumpa!" kemudian menggendong Raynare dengan gaya pengantin.

"Tunggu!" teriak Rias yang diabaikan oleh Naruto.

" **Teleport!"**

Mereka menghilang tanpa jejak, membuat Rias kesal karena kehilangan orang yang menarik, yang bisa ia tawarkan menjadi bagian budaknya.

"Ara ara... Dia pergi begitu saja eh Rias?" Akeno berkata menggoda rias yang semakin cemberut.

"Kita kembali ke klub!" katanya dengan nada perintah, namun masih terdengar kekesalannya. Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan gereja tersebut dengan lingkaran sihir merah yang memiliki lambang Gremory.

~Naruto~

Setelah percakapan yang panjang, dia langsung berteleport keluar gereja yang masih berada di jangkauan **Room** -nya. Kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang menuju rumahnya, sambil menghilangkan **Room-** nya.

 **To be continued...!**

 **Profil :**

 **Nama : Naruto Namikaze**

 **Umur : 20**

 **Tinggi : 1,80m (sesusai dengan tinggi di boruto)**

 **Senjata : pedang nodachi / Ōdachi (nama belum ada), pisau tersembunyi Assassin Creed dan ?(belum tahu, silakan review atau pm untuk senjata lainnya)**

 **Sacred Gear : Cloth Sagittarius (buatan). Naruto juga bakal memiliki indera lainnya selain lima indera normal, kemungkinan sampai 7 indera yang dikuasai. Untuk saat ini Naruto belum sepenuhnya menguasai Balance breaker. Untuk Cloth God, akan di kuasai jika memiliki sebagian esensi/jiwa seorang dewa Olympia.**

 **Sihir : sihir yang sama seperti Sagitarius Aiolos, sihir lainnya belum tahu, silakan review/pm.**

 **Pasangan : Gabriel, dan silakan review /pm jika ada saran lainnya baik dari dxd atau manga/anime lainnya.**

 **Sekian untuk cerita ini, dan maaf cerita yang satunya belum bisa update. Jadi mohon maaf jika kalian menunggunya lama, tapi saya akan tetap menulis cerita itu jika laptop saya sudah di perbaiki. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya, Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto, High School DxD, dan anime/manga lainnya bukan milik saya.**

 **XxX**

 **Review :**

 **(guest) : saya membaca ulang chap 2, di situ asia tidak sekalipun bertindak seperti apa yang anda katakan. Mungkin menurut anda iya, tapi saya melihat dan membaca ulang. Dia hanya netral, kemudian dari awal orang seperti Naruto telah punah lama (para mutan), dan juga evil pieces di ciptakan pada masa lucifer baru bukan lucifer lama. Sedangkan pada zaman lucifer lama perang terua berlanjut, manusia banyak jadi korban, dan mutan juga mereka punah karena perang supranatural itu, jika ada yang hidup mereka bersembunyi seperti di x-men, dan ini hanya satu-satunya adalah Naruto seorang mutan Archangel (cek databes marvel kalo mau tau). Kemudian kenapa Naruto tidak menolong asia, pertama misi naruto adalah mengawasi issei, dia ingin mencari tau sacred gear apa. Dan serangan menuju gereja adalah hal yang tepat untuk spionase. Kedua jika naruto ikut campur maka tidak akan menjadi anonim lagi. Ketiga, naruto tau asia orang baik dan keluarga gremory juga baik, jadi mending di reinkarnasi menjadi iblis untuk kesempatan kedua. Lagipula di novel juga asia anggota rias. Keempat, menyelamatkan raynare karena bisa memperoleh informasi bermanfaat untuk mengetahui dalang sebenernya yang menyuruh melakukan itu. Seperti kata emiya kiritsugu untuk menyelamatkan satu orang, saru orang lainnya kadang-kadang harus mati.**

 **Dan yang terakhir jangan mengeluh pada saya jika tidak suka asia menjadi iblis, tanyakan pada Ichie-sensei sang penulisnya. Saya hanya memakai karakternya, alurnya, untuk membuat cerita. Jika anda terlalu memikirkan hal itu, gak akan ada jawabannya.**

 **Guest : ya, naruto akan memiliki kemampuan semua sagitarius kecuali kemampuan pegasus seiya, dan untuk kekuatan aiolia kayaknya gak cocok karena aiolia pertarungan darat, naruto pertarungan atas, dan kalo darat naruto menggunakan buah iblis dan pedang.**

 **Guest : cloth atau armor naruto ada 3. Pertama mode awal sacred gear dimana armornya warna silver, mirip God Cloth seiya. Kedua mode balance breaker atau Gold Cloth. Dan terakhir ketiga mirip juggernaut drive boosted gear/ divine dividing , ini adalah mode God Cloth atau mode dewa, tapi harus menerima esensi/jiwa dewa/Dewi Yunani, dan akan segera.**

 **Panggilbaedika (guest) : collab sama siapa bro? :v**

 **Masalah pair? Ya ini membingungkan saya, banyak karakter dxd yang tidak menonjol tapi cantik. Untuk sekarang gabriel, saya juga tertarik menambahkan beberapa lagi. Nanti saya akan pikirkan, dan membuat alurnya agar pas.**

 **Yang lainnya, ya sekarang lanjut ini.. Dan untuk kalian silakan baca fic baru saya Knight of the Sun and the Lake. Dan review atau pm untuk ide atau saran baik penulisan atau kata-kata yang gak pas. Terimakasih!**

 **XxX**

"Hai"

' _Hai'_

" **Hai"**

' _ **Hai'**_

" **magic"**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **(Surga)**

Surga, sebuah tempat bagi hamba-nya yang selalu taat akan perintah dan menjauhi larangannya setelah kematian manusia. Surga juga tempat bagi ciptaannya dari cahaya, makhluk itu adalah Malaikat. Surga di penuhi dengan tempat yang sangat Indah, taman membentang luas, dimana terdapat buah-buahan dan minuman yang kita sukai. Bukan itu saja, Surga juga memiliki makhluk paling cantik, tidak ada yang menyaingi kecantikan, kemurnian hatinya, ketulusan, dan tidak memiliki dosa apapun di dalam makhluk itu, yang ada adalah niat untuk membantu orang lain, merangkul mereka yang sedih, menyayangi mereka yang butuh kasih sayang, dan memberikan Cinta kepada yang membutuhkan Cinta.

Makhluk itu adalah Malaikat Gabriel.

Malaikat wanita yang memiliki sifat polos, namun menawan itu merupakan kecantikan tiada taranya. Banyak makhluk supranatural menyanjung kecantikannya, bahkan Azazel salah satu Seraph Malaikat menjadi Jatuh karena tidak mampu menahan nafsu karena kecantikannya. Tetapi, tetap saja Malaikat Gabriel sangatlah polos, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat saudara laki-laki Malaikat menjadi Jatuh karena dia. Dia hanya seorang Malaikat Wanita yang tulus kepada siapapun, tidak pernah ada niat buruk di dalam hatinya.

Malaikat wanita ini juga merupakan salah satu Seraph, dengan 6 pasang sayap atau 12 sayap putih bercahaya di malam hari. Dia, Gabriel saat ini menikmati suasana yang damai, tetapi juga memancarkan kebahagiaan darinya. Duduk diam di salah satu bangku taman, yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan hijau, di depannya terdapat meja putih yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cangkir minuman, dan juga terdapat sebuah bola kristal dimana dari bola itu menyoroti seorang laki-laki yang menarik hatinya.

Laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari manusia yang hendak berbuat keji. Meskipun dia dapat membela diri, tetapi dia bersyukur karena di selamatkan pria itu. Dia, Gabriel, tidak pernah sekalipun berniat menyakiti umat manusia yang sangat di cintai Ayahnya, walaupun kadang-kadang manusia itu berbuat kejahatan tetapi dia tidak tetap Teguh pada kehendaknya.

Dan, dia tahu nama pria itu. Naruto Namikaze!

Dia terkikik memikirkan arti nama Naruto, karena dalam bahasa Jepang itu berarti Fishcake. Tetapi itu juga memiliki arti yang sangat besar, yaitu Maelstrom. Kemudian senyumnya yang tulus tumbuh di wajahnya melihat pria yang telah ia awasi menggunakan Bola Kristal yang telah di berikan Ayahnya.

Ah, ya dia ingat kata-kata Ayahnya bahwa suatu hari ia akan menggunakan Bola Kristal itu untuk melihat orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya. Ketika itu, ia tidak memikirkan hal tersebut karena tidak mungkin ia Malaikat memiliki pasangan tanpa Jatuh. Namun, Ayahnya hanya tersenyum lembut dan berkata _"kamu akan melihat suatu hari, di masa depanmu Gabriel!"_

Gabriel, sebagai anak yang taat hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan ya. Dan kini, kata-kata Ayahnya menjadi kenyataan. Dia awalnya sangat bingung kenapa selalu memikirkan pria pirang itu, perutnya selalu tergelitik, dadanya selalu berdebar-debar, dan wajahnya selalu tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Namun, setelah membaca buku dari salah satu saudaranya Sandalphon, ia akhirnya paham bahwa ia telah jatuh Cinta kepada pria itu!

Wajah Gabriel memanas merah memikirkan hal itu, dia memperhatikan bahwa pria yang mencuri hatinya tinggal di Jepang, dan sebagai guru di Akademi Kuoh tempat iblis berada. Dia ingin mengunjunginya, namun sekali lagi ia tidak bisa karena dia menemukan bahwa malaikat jatuh telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

Dimana mantan biarawati Asia Argento telah menjadi korban dari keserakahan sekelompok malaikat jatuh. Dan pada akhirnya, manusia yang taat dan suci hatinya harus menjadi iblis; musuh alami mereka. Tetapi dia juga tahu bahwa manta biarawati itu telah bahagia menjadi iblis karena mendapatkan teman-teman yang menyayangi dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia ingin menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu, dan sekali lagi ia tidak bisa karena mereka saat ini telah menyatakan genjatan senjata dan perdamaian yang rapuh, jika sekelas Seraph kesana itu akan membuat Yondai Maō berpikir malaikat ingin berperang kembali. Dan Gabriel tidak ingin itu!

Dia juga memperhatikan seseorang yang menarik, dimana sosok itu memiliki satu pasang sayap hitam seperti logam, namun dapat berubah menjadi putih seperti merpati. Dia merasakan tarikan terhadap sosok itu, seakan-akan hatinya berteriak bahwa itu adalah Naruto-nya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa berasumsi begitu saja, mungkin jika terjadi pertemuan Tiga Fraksi sosok itu akan muncul. Dan ia akan mengetahui siapa sosok itu!

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, membawa bola kristal untuk di simpan di kamarnya. Selama perjalanan dia dapat melihat malaikat-malaikat yang memiliki sayap tidak lebih darinya. Baik itu pria atau wnita. Dan jumlah mereka juga tidak bertambah karena kematian Ayahnya atau Tuhan, namun Michael telah menciptakan alat seperti Evil Piece seperti iblis, dimana dapat mengubah ras manusia menjadi malaikat, namun menggunakan sistem kartu atau Brave Saint.

Dirinya sendiri telah memiliki itu, Brave Saint Heart adalah miliknya. Dimana ia telah mengubah Griselda Quarta menjadi Queen-nya. Setelah setibanya di kamar Gabriel meletakkan bola kristal miliknya di nakas samping tempat tidur ukuran queen. Kemudian ia mengubah pakaiannya menjadi lebih modern dan elegen, dimana itu adalah gaun pesta merah muda yang menawan. Sepatu hak sedang dengan warna senada, rambutnya yang pirang kriting ia rubau menjadi ikat sanggul rendah. Melihat ke arah cerminnya, Gabriel puas dengan tampilannya yang sederhana tetapi cantik.

Dia keluar menuju gerbang Surga berada, dan melepaskan 12 sayapnya yang putih kemudian terbang menjauhi Surga menuju Jepang. Dimana laki-laki yang di takdirkan bersamanya berada!

 **(Akademi Kuoh, Jepang)**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian malaikat jatuh tersebut. Kini Naruto agak santai, karena pekerjaan dari Azazel telah selesai, dia telah melaporkan Sacred Gear milik Issei Hyoudou. Bukan itu saja, semenjak Raynare di tangkap dan di introgasi oleh Azazel, mereka telah menemukan titik terang siapa dalang yang menyuruh kelompok tersebut menyimpang dari misi awal yang Azazel tetapkan.

Menurut Azazel, Raynare akan di hukum dimana tidak boleh meninggalkan Grigori dan membantu sekertaris Azazel, Penemue, sampai batas tidak diketahui. Oleh sebab itu, masalah yang mereka hadapi adalah menemukan Kokabiel. Karena ia telah meninggalkan Grigori semenjak Raynare di tangkap, dan masih di selidiki oleh mata-mata Azazel.

Naruto juga telah melihat Asia Argento belajar di Akademi Kuoh di kelas yang sama denga Issei. Mereka berdua tidak terpisahkan, bahkan menurutnya mereka pasangan yang lucu. Dimana satunya adalah seorang mesum yang cinta payudara, sedangkan satunya seorang mantan biarawati yang sangat polos. Naruto terkekeh memikirkan tentang itu.

Melirik arlojinya, sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi, pertama-tama dirinya ingin memakan semangkuk ramen yang tidak jauh dari Akademi. Jadi, cukup berjalan saja menuju kedai ramen tersebut. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter sekolah.

~Time skip~

Gabriel yang telah tiba di Jepang, tepatnya tidak jauh dari Akademi Kuoh memperhatikan setiap siswa atau siswi telah keluar dari Akademi menandakan bahwa jam sekolah telah usai. Banyak anak laki-laki yang menatapnya, tapi ia hanya mengabaikan anak laki-laki purbertas tersebut. Dia juga tidak memikirkan beberapa bisikan-bisikan tentang tubuhnya atau payudaranya yang Indah oleh tiga anak laki-laki kelebihan hormon.

Tak lama kemudian, mata hijaunya berbinar-binar melihat laki-laki yang ia tunggu dan ingin ia temui. Dia melangkah dengan sangat lambat karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika semakin dekat, pipinya yang putih porselen menjadi merah muda, dia agak gugup tetapi ia harus memberanikan diri.

Ketika Gabriel menatap sosok laki-laki itu, mata mereka bertemu, biru dan hijau saling mengunci menelusuri setiap perasaan yang terpancarkan dari mata mereka. Mata hijau Gabriel jelas memancarkan cinta yang tulus, sedangkan mata biru Naruto terpesona dengan kecantikan wanita pirang bermata hijau itu.

"Halo!" suara lembut Gabriel menyapa Naruto setelah tiba dan berhadapan dengan Naruto hanta berjarak beberapa langkah.

Banyak gumaman kecil ketika wanita pirang cantik bertemu dengan seorang guru yang siswi panggil 'Mr. Prince Kuoh'. Apalagi trio mesum yang sangat jelas mengutuk keberuntungan guru pirang mereka dengan cukup keras, namun nyali mereka segera ciut setelah di berikan tatapan tajam oleh siswa-siswi yang masih menonton wanita pirang dengan guru pirang mereka.

"Hm.. Ya, halo juga!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu nona?" tanya Naruto ketika ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tetapi itu hanya tanda ia gugup.

Gabriel tersenyum, "Sebenarnya kita hanya pernah bertemu satu ketika kamu menyelamatkan aku dari preman di Roma!"

Suaranya yang lembut dan halus, membuat Naruto kurang fokus. Tetapi ia harus tenang, jangan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Eh, sejak kapan ia berpikir harus sempurna di hadapan wanita? Ugh, ini tidak masuk akal.

Berpikir sejenak, "Ah, ya! Aku tidak memperhatikan kamu saat itu nona!" Naruto tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah berbuat baik padaku!" Gabriel berkata dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Nah, itu bukan apa-apa. Kita harus saling menolong bukan?"

Gabriel terkikik, "Benar! Oh namaku Gabriel!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu nona Gabriel!" kata Naruto sambil berjabat tangan.

Gabriel tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika tangan pria yang akan menjadi suaminya memegangnya. Perasaan itu, sangat menyenangkan, namun memabukkan. Naruto sendiri, bersiul di dalam hati karena tangan wanita ini sangat halus dan lembut.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kesini? Bukanlah kamu tinggal di Roma?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan tangan wanita tersebut.

Gabriel bersenandung kecil, "Aku menemui calon suamiku!" pipinya merah cerah setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hah? Yah, selamat!" Naruto bingung, jadi dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu yang muncul di otaknya yang agak lambat untuk memahaminya.

"Baik. Apakah ada hal lain? Jika tidak aku ingin menuju kedai ramen di seberang jalan ini!" kata Naruto ketika ia memasukkan tasnya ke dalam mobil sebelum menutupnya kembali.

"Um... Apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu?" Gabriel berharap Naruto mengatakan ya, sehingga dia dapat lebih mengenal Naruto.

"Itu tidak masalah. Ayo!"

Gabriel tersenyum lebar atas jawabannya, kemudian mengangguk mengikuti Naruto.

 **~0o0~**

Di gedung sekolah lama, tepat di jendela lantai atasnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah, bola mata biru kehijauan dengan seragam Akademi Kuoh. Memperhatikan seorang gadis rambut pirang yang berbicara dengan Sensei-nya. Dia menyipitkan matanya agar dapat fokus untuk melihat siapa itu, beberapa saat gadis rambut merah yang dikenal sebagai Rias Gremory tersentak ketika ia merasakan aura dari gadis itu.

Auranya membuat Rias gelisah sebagai iblis, apakah itu malaikat jatuh? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, meskipun membuat Rias gugup merasakan auranya, tetapi ini lebih murni dan tidak ada dosa yang Rias rasakan. Mungkinkah itu malaikat? Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya yang cantik mengkerut karena bingung. Jika itu malaikat, bagaimana dia dapat mengenal Sensei pirangnya? Lalu apa hubungan mereka berdua? Apakah Senseinya seorang Exorcist? Tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan energi suci di dalam Senseinya. Ini membuat Rias khawatir, dan harus menyelidikinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia melihat, Senseinya dan gadis pirang itu pergi bersama. Rias segera keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengikuti gadis pirang dan Senseinya. Rias dapat melihat anggota atau pelayan dari kebangsawanan iblisnya bersantai di ruangan tamu yang bergaya victoria. Akeno seperti biasa menggoda Issei dan Asia. Lalu Kiba yang hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka, dan terakhir adalah Koneko yang sedang memakan manisannya.

Akeno yang melihat Rias, menyapanya. "Rias!"

"Akeno! Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting? Jika tidak aku akan keluar sebentar dan kamu awasi yang lain, serta lakukan tugas seperti biasanya!" kata Rias dengan penuh otoritas dalam suaranya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang penting. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Rias?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu saja. Jadi lakukan tugas yang aku katakan! Sampai jumpa!" Rias dengan cepat pergi tanpa menyapa anggota yang lainnya. Membuat Akeno bingung, tetapi ia harus melakukan tugasnya dan berharap Rias tidak melakukan hal ceroboh.

 **~0o0~**

Naruto dan Gabriel telah tiba di kedai ramen yang sederhana. Mereka segera mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua, setelah menemukan tempat yang cocok Naruto dan Gabriel memesan semangkuk ramen miso.

Selama menunggu, Naruto agak canggung untuk melakukan pembicaraan dengan Gabriel. Yah, selain karena Gabriel telah memiliki calon suami, dia juga bukan orang yang pandai dalam hal wanita. Oleh sebab itu, selama sekolah menengah atau masa kuliahnya dia hanya fokus belajar. Jika ada wanita yang mendekatinya berakhir dengan buruk. Seperti hanya diam-diam saja, atau lainnya.

"Um... " gumaman pelan dari wanita di depannya menarik perhatian Naruto, ia mendongak melihat Gabriel. "Apakah kamu sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Pertanyaan dari Gabriel membuat Naruto agak malu, yah dia adalah pria lajang dan belum pernah berpacaran. "Oh! Belum, yah aku agak sibuk dengan tugas mengajar atau dokter jadi sulit untuk memperhatikan seorang wanita dan mencari pasangan." _'belum lagi misi-misi yang menyebalkan dari Azazel!'_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh syukurlah..!" suara Gabriel sangat kecil sehingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu Gabriel?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada Naruto!"

"Oh.. "

Kesunyian sekali lagi mengklaim mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka, Naruto berbinar menatap mangkuk ramen miliknya.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" ucap Naruto sebelum memulai makan.

Tetapi Gabriel menginterupsi Naruto dengan tatapan lembut namun Naruto merasakan hawa dingin di punggungnya. "Naruto, aku meminta kamu untuk berdoa sebelum makan!"

Ugh, senyum itu!

Senyuman seorang istri yang lembut menasehati suaminya namun juga kejam!

Naruto gugup melihatnya, "Y-ya Bu!"

Gabriel melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian mereka berdoa dan menyantap hidangan lezat dan makanan para dewa menurut Naruto.

Di kejauhan, Rias Gremory mengawasi keduanya. Dia dengan jujur merasa lucu melihat kedua pirang itu, tetapi ia juga mengernyitkan dahinya ketika merasakan perasaan yang membakar jika semakin dekat dengan mereka terutama dari gadis pirang.

Menggunakan pendengaran yang super sebagai iblis. Rias terkejut ketika Naruto menyebutkan nama wanita pirang itu. Dia tahu nama itu di suatu cerita yang dia dengar dari ibunya. Rias tersentak ketika ia mengingat kembali cerita dari ibunya.

Gabriel, salah satu malaikat kelas Seraph yang sangat kuat dan juga salah satu wanita tercantik di surga. Itu dia! Tapi kenapa dia turun dari surga dan menemui seorang pria seperti Senseinya? Apakah Naruto-sensei sangat istimewa? Dari percakapan yang ia dengar mereka baru mengenal hari ini? Sebuah puzzle yang harus Rias pecahkan sendiri. Dan satu-satunya jawaban itu adalah bertanya kepada malaikat itu sendiri, karena jika ia bertanya kepada Senseinya, ia akan ketahuan sebagai gadis remaja yang suka menguntit orang! Dan Rias bukan gadis seperti!

Rias masih fokus mengawasi mereka berdua, dan dari sana Rias tahu bahwa Senseinya sangat menyukai ramen dari ekspresi wajahnya yang bahagia sampai-sampai Gabriel harus mengingatkan Senseinya berdoa dahulu.

Sebenernya Rias agak bosan, tetapi rasa penasaran di dalam dirinya membuatnya bertahan menunggu acara makan itu selesai. Dan akhirnya! Seakan-akan Maō mendengar keluhan darinya, mereka telah selesai. Dan ketika Naruto-sensei pergi baru ia akan bertanya kepada malaikat itu karena berani-beraninya memasuki wilayahnya.

Menunggu beberapa saat, Naruto-sensei telah pergi menuju mobilnya dan Gabriel telah sendirian. Rias dengan cepat bergegas sebelum malaikat pirang itu pergi.

"Ehem...!"

Gabriel yang mendengar suara batuk seseorang, dia menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis beranjak dewasa rambut merah, ketika merasakan energinya Gabriel tahu bahwa gadis ini adalah iblis dan melihat rambutnya sekali lagi itu berarti ia adalah Rias Gremory, 'Putri Rambut Merah Gremory'.

"Halo!" sapa Gabriel seperti biasa yang selalu lembut.

"Ya! Apa yang di lakukan seorang malaikat sekelas Seraph di wilayah iblis Gremory dan Sitri?" Rias bertanya langsung pada intinya. Dia tidak harus melakukan basa-basi ketika berhadapan dengan musuh alaminya meski dia tidak mampu menang jika harus bertarung.

Gabriel hanya tertawa pelan, lalu tersenyum manis, "Aku hanya mengunjungi 'Calon Suamiku'!"

Terkejut!

Tidak percaya!

Bingung!

Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk menjadi satu!

Rias tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia tahu bahwa malaikat tidak mungkin untuk memiliki pasangan. Jika mereka melakukan itu, mereka akan jatuh! Tetapi, melihat Gabriel yang bahagia tidak membantunya sama sekali. Apakah.. Apakah Tuhan mengizinkan Gabriel? Rias mendadak sakit kepala ketika berpikir tentang Tuhan.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Rias tergagap.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Tetapi sepertinya itu telah di tulis oleh Ayah dalam buku Takdir!"

Kata-kata Gabriel membuat Rias terpesona, dan ia berpikir apakah Tuhan juga menulis tentangnya di buku Takdir itu?

Gabriel memperhatikan bahwa putri Gremory melamun. "Halo!" dia tersentak dari lamunannya. "Aku harus segera pergi menuju Surga! Dan maaf membuat kamu merasa tidak nyaman karena kunjungan mendadak ini!"

"Uh... Y-ya!"

Kemudian Gabriel pergi menuju tempat sepi dan segera merentangkan sayapnya yang putih, dan terbang ke langit menuju Surga. Rias hanya bisa melihat kepergian Gabriel tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Kejadian ini membuat Rias pusing, dan ia juga pergi menuju gedung sekolah lama, tempat klubnya ORC.

 **(Satu minggu)**

Seminggu terakhir ini tidak ada yang menarik bagi Naruto. Dia juga bosan karena tidak melakukan pertempuran agar tidak berkarat, yang dia lakukan hanya berlatih menggunakan Sacred Gear barunya.

Dia tela bertemu dengan roh Sagittarius Aiolos, setelah bercakap-cakap dengannya Naruto berlatih untuk menguasai Indera Keenam, karena itu adalah kunci agar dapat menguasai Balance Breaker dengan sepenuhnya. Berkat bimbingan darinya ia cukup menguasainya, Aiolos juga mengajarinya teknik-teknik dari setiap Sagittarius. Hanya saja itu agak susah, karena Naruto belum dengan penuh menguasai Indera Keenamnya dan Aiolos memperkirakan bahwa ia akan menguasainya satu minggu lagi karena ia berlatih di ruang pikirannya, dimana waktu lebih lambat dari pada di dunia nyata. Dan ketika di dunia nyata, Naruto hanya perlu mengasah yang telah di pelajarinya.

Sebelum Naruto menuju dapur, Ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat bahwa Azazel mengirimkan sebuah pesan, Naruto segera membuka pesannya. Setelah membaca pesan itu berulang kali, Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya sebuah misi di Kyoto!

 **(Time Skip)**

Dua hari terakhir, setelah menerima misi baru Naruto dengan cepat menghubungi Kepala Sekolah untuk meminta izin selama seminggu dengan alasan ia akan mengunjungi keluarga di Kyoto. Dan setelah di berikan izin Naruto segera menyiapkan pakaian Kimono pria, dan pakaian sederhana untuk tinggal di Kyoto. Dan setelah tiba kemarin di Kyoto menggunakan Shinkansen, Naruto mencari sebuah hotel yang tidak terlalu mahal.

Pagi ini, ia harus menemui pemimpin Kyoto yang seorang Ratu Youkai Rubah Berekor Sembilan, namanya adalah Yasaka. Selama perjalanan menuju istananya, Naruto sangat menikmati suasana yang damai, udaranya sejuk, dan rumah-rumah penduduk yang sederhana namun sangat artistik. Rasanya seperti berada di zaman Jepang feodal.

"Ow..!"

Suara anak kecil yang kesatikan membuat Naruto tersadar. Dia baru saja menabrak anak kecil gara-gara dia terpesona oleh keindahan Kyoto!

Naruto membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri, menurut perkiraan Naruto gadis itu berusia sembilan tahun. Dan Naruto harus mengakui gadis kecil ini sangat cantik dan imut, rambutnya pirang halus, mata besar dengan bola mata biru cerah, memakai pakaian Miko. Namun yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah ia memiliki telinga rubah, dan ekor sembilan di belakangnya.

"Halo! Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrak kamu kit!" kata Naruto sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Uh.. Uh.. Ya tidak apa-apa Ossan!" teriak gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto berkedut karena di panggil Ossan (paman). Apakah ia setua itu sehingga bocah kecil ini memanggilnya Ossan?

"Bagus! Tetapi jangan memanggil aku Ossan! Rasanya aku sangat tua!" seru Naruto dengan nada yang tersakiti.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Oni-chan!" gadis kecil itu membungkuk sedikit.

"Mah.. Mah... Tidak apa-apa! Jangan diulangi lagi oke?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Oke!"

"Jadi siapa namamu kit?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Kunou. Nama Oni-chan?"

"Naruto Namikaze. Apakah kamu anak dari Yasaka-sama Kunou-chan?"

Tubuh Kunou menegang, karena laki-laki dewasa di depannya mengetahui identitas dirinya. Apakah ia akan di culik? Apakah ia akan di pisahkan dari Okaa-sama-nya? Kunou sangat takut jika semua yang ia pikirkan terjadi!

Naruto yang memperhatikan gerak tubuh dan raut wajahnya yang ketakutan, tersenyum kecil. "Nah... Aku tidak akan menyakiti kamu Kunou-chan! Aku hanya memiliki sebuah urusan yang harus di bicarakan dengan Ibumu. Jangan khawatir oke?"

"... Benarkah?"

"Yap.. Jadi bisakah kamu menunjukkan dimana Ibumu berada saat ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ikuti aku Oni-chan!" seru Kunou sambil berjalan di depa Naruto, Naruto mengikuti kit kecil tersebut.

…

Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Kunou menuntun Naruto menuju tempat tinggalnya. Naruto kagum dengan keindahan istana youkai, dimana setiap bentuk atau sudut istana sangat kontras dengan istana kekaisaran Jepang feodal. Tapi, Naruto tidak heran melihatnya, karena yang di tahu youkai adalah makhluk supranatural khas negara matahari terbit itu sendiri. Apalagi masyarakat Jepang rata-rata menganut ajaran Shinto, namun sekarang menjadi kalah pamor dengan ajaran Alkitabiah.

Setelah tiba di pintu masuk, terdapat seorang youkai yang Naruto tebak adalah youkai Tengu. Dia memiliki pedang katana di pinggang kirinya, yang menurut Naruto sangat bagus.

"Selamat datang Kunou-hime!" sapa youkai Tengu itu. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

Kunou menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada Tengu-ossan. Apakah Okaa-sama ada di dalam?"

"Tentu saja Kunou-hime!"

"Hebat! Aku akan menemui Okaa-sama dan membawakan seorang tamu untuknya Tengu-ossan!"

"Baik. Silakan masuk dan selamat datang di Kyoto!" balas Tengu ketika melihat Naruto ia melakukan busur penghormatan kepadanya yang di balas juga oleh Naruto.

"Terimakasih Tengu-san!"

Naruto segera mengikuti Kunou kembali, kemudian Naruto dapat melihat ruangan tempat Yasaka berada. Dia, Yasaka sedang duduk sambil memeriksa laporan setiap kegiatan Fraksinya ataupun kegiatan yang melibatkan Fraksi lainnya.

"Okaa-sama!" teriak Kunou mengejutkan ibunya. Ia melihat ke arah Kunou yang di temani oleh pria muda dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, serta yang menarik adalah tiga garis di setiap pipinya; sangat mirip dengan youkai Kitsune jika seandainya ia memiliki telinga dan ekor, maka Yasaka dengan keras mengatakan ia adalah Kitsune jantan.

"Halo Kunou-chan! Ada apa?" suara lembut Yasaka agak menghipnotis Naruto, meski ia dengan cepat pulih agar tidak memalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Begini Okaa-sama, Naruto-Onisan ingin menemuimu! Dia mengatakan ingin ada urusan denganmu!" kicau Kunou dengan semangat. Yasaka mendengarnya tersenyum lalu menatap ke arah pria yang bernama Naruto, Yasaka melihat ia tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Begitukah?" Kunou mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan itu. Yasaka menghela nafas sejenak, "Terimakasih Kunou-chan karena telah mengantarkan tamu kita. Tapi, lain kali jangan pernah mempercayai orang yang tidak kamu kenal!" Yasaka menasehati putrinya.

"Baik Okaa-sama!"

"Sangat bagus! Sebaiknya Kunou kembali menuju taman. Setelah ini Okaa-sama akan menemui kamu di sana!" perintah halus dari Yasaka, Kunou mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia pamit kepada Yasaka dan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian dia kembali fokus ke arah pemimpin youkai Kyoto. "Ehem... Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu Anda Yasaka-sama!" ucap Naruto sebelum membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak masalah. Ayo, ikuti saya!" ujar Yasaka sebelum ia berdiri dan pergi menuju ruangan lain. Naruto mengikutinya tanpa banyak tanya.

Setelah tiba di ruangan yang terbuka, dimana ruangan itu dapat dengan jelas melihat pemandangan taman tempat Kunou berada. Ruangan itu di lengkapi tatami, dan terdapat meja kecil di tengah; di meja itu juga telah di sediakan teko kecil dan dua cangkir kecil. Yasaka kemudian seiza, diikuti oleh Naruto yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tempat yang bagus Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka hanya tersenyum atas komentar itu, "Apakah kamu mau teh?" tanya Yasaka ketika hendak mengisi cangkir kecilnya dengan minuman teh yang berada di teko kecil.

"Terimakasih Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka menuangkan cangkir miliknya dan milik Naruto. "Ayo minum!" kata Yasaka. Setelah itu Naruto mengangkat cangkir tehnya, menghirup aroma teh yang mengepul, dimana dari aromanya saja sangat harum. Kemudian ia menyesapnya perlahan, hmm... Rasanya sangat nikmat, dan Naruto yakin ini adalah teh hijau yang ia minum.

Yah, teh hijau sangat baik untuk kesehatan dan juga teh terbaik, jadi hal ini wajar jika pemimpin Kyoto menghidangkan minuman ini kepada tamunya.

"Sangat nikmat Yasaka-sama!" puji Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Yasaka hanya membalasa senyuman, kemudian berbicara, "Jadi, keperluan apa yang membuat Anda datang menemui saya?"

"Sebelum itu nama saya Naruto Namikaze! Lalu maksud kedatangan saya sebenarnya adalah saya disini di utus oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel. Dimana Anda menyampaikan sebuah keluhan kepadanya tentang malaikat jatuh yang berkeliaran di Kyoto. Awalnya Azazel-dono ingin datang sendiri menemui Anda, tetapi di Grigori terdapat masalah internal, jadi ia meminta saya untuk mewakilinya!" Naruto menjelaskan situasi kedatangan dirinya dengan hati-hati.

Raut wajah Yasaka berubah-ubah, ada kesal, tidak percaya, dan sebagainya. Yasaka juga merasakan bahwa yang diutus oleh Azazel hanyalah seorang manusia? Apakah dia tidak serius menanggapinya?

Yasaka kemudian memperhatikan penampilan pria muda di depannya. Dia sangat tampan, rambutnya pirang keemasan runcing dan bagian belakangnya di ikat ekor kuda; memakai atasan kimono sederhana yang bagian dadanya agak terbuka, sehingga menampilkan sedikit dadanya dan Yasaka memperhatikan terdapat sebuah kalung; dan bawahannya hanya memakai celana hitam-panjang, serta memakai gelang perak di tangannya. Yasaka juga melihat bahwa pria yang bernama Naruto hanya menatap wajahnya dengan wajah serius tanpa melirik bagian dadanya yang terbuka.

Yasaka harus memberikan nilai plus karena itu. Biasanya setiap laki-laki yang datang kesini selalu menatap bagian dadanya yang besar. Tetapi disini ia tidak melirik atau melihatnya, dia hanya fokus padanya dengan wajah serius.

"Sejujurnya, saya agak kecewa dengan Azazel karena tidak datang secara langsung untuk membahas masalah ini!" suara itu sangat tegas, Naruto tetap tegar ketika merasakan niat membunuh yang menguar dari Yasaka.

"Maafkan kelalaian dari Azazel-dono! Dan saya jamin kepada Anda saya dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini?" kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit dan tidak menatap ke bawah.

"Oho? Apa yang Anda bisa? Dan maaf atas kekasaran saya, tetapi Anda hanyalah manusia saja." Kata-kata itu sangat pedas bagi Naruto. Tetapi inilah resikonya, lagipula kekuatan miiknya di tekan oleh gelang yang Azazel berikan seminggu yang lalu untuk menekan energi sihir dan mengubahnya menjadi manusia umumnya. (A/N pada dasarnya gelang itu mirip dengan gelang yang di berikan Prof Xavier kepada Kurt Nightcrawler di komik X-men)

"Saya yakinkan Anda bahwa saya mampu melakukan tugas ini Yasaka-sama!" balas Naruto dengan nada sopan.

Yasaka yang melihat keseriusan dalam kata-katanya mengangguk, "Baik. Jika Anda berkata begitu. Namun, jika Anda mati kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas itu!"

Naruto kembali tegak, "Tentu Yasaka-sama. Azazel-dono tidak mungkin meminta saya jika saya tidak mampu melakukan tugas ini!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesombongan di dalamnya.

Yasaka menyeringai dengan nada sombong namun percaya diri, dia menyukai pria seperti ini!

Setelah itu, Yasaka menjelaskan bahwa malaikat jatuh 6 sayap telah berkeliaran bebas di wilayahnya. Mereka semua menggoda setiap perempuan manusia atau youkai di Kyoto sehingga membuat penduduk Kyoto resah. Namun, puncaknya mereka mencoba menculik anak-anak youkai tetapi berhasil di gagalkan oleh penjaga disini, dan mereka berhasil kabur menuju gereja tua di sebelah barat Kyoto.

Setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan itu, Yasaka kembali menyesap tehnya. Sedangkan Naruto berpikir dengan keras, setahu dirinya malaikat jatuh yang pro Azazel tidak melakuka hal itu. Yang berarti ini bisa jadi sekelompok malaikat jatuh pendukung Kokabiel!

"Hmm... Ini masalah yang serius! Dan saya sangat yakin malaikat jatuh pendukung pemerintah Azazel-dono tidak akan melakukan itu. Kemungkinan ini adalah sekelompok pembangkang lainnya!" Naruto berkata ketika membuka matanya kembali, raut wajahnya sangat serius yang membuat Yasaka sangat menyukai tampilan ini.

"Jika begitu apa yang akan Anda lakukan Namikaze-dono?" tanya Yasaka.

"Pertama saya akan bernegosiasi dengan mereka, jika mereka tidak menuruti perintah Azazel-dono, maka saya harus memaksakan kehendak mereka!"

Yasaka tersenyum kecil, dia sangat penasaran bagaimana pria di depannya melakukan itu. Dia tidak dapat merasakan energi Sihir atau Mana di dalam tubuhnya. Apakah dia memiliki artefak Tuhan, Sacred Gear itu? Tetapi jika dia memiliki itu juga, akan dapat di rasakan oleh Yasaka. Dan Yasaka akan mencari tahu ini!

"Ara... Sangat serius eh Namikaze-dono!" goda Yasaka. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya, dia hanya berpikir membuat rencana untuk menangkap mereka dan jika tidak maka harus membunuh mereka di tempat. Yang berarti Ia harus menggunakan Sacred Gearnya agar pekerjaan lebih cepat dan efesien.

"Apakah ada yang perlu di bahas lagi Yasaka-sama?" Yasaka menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak ada lagi. "Jika begitu saya akan mengurus malaikat jatuh ini sekarang Yasaka-sama! Saya pamit undurkan diri Yasaka-sama!"

Yasaka cukup terkejut, sebelum kembali ke wajahnya yang menggoda, "Ara ~ secepat itu Namikaze-dono? Aku harap setidaknya kita dapat berbicara banyak tentang masing-masing dari kita!" ia berkata sambil pura-pura cemberut.

Naruto memutar matanya, dia lupa bahwa youkai Kitsune juga agak sering menggoda. Naruto tidak menjawab, dia justru berdiri dan berjalan ke luar, kemudian melepaskan kimono hitamnya. Yasaka mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan.

Ketika Yasaka ingin bertanya, dia kembali menutup mulutnya karena Naruto telah melepaskan kimononya. Mata Yasaka dengan liar menatap punggung pria yang telanjang itu. Yasaka sedikit tergoda melihat warna kulitnya yang tan, tanpa goresan dan bagian pundaknya yang lebar. Yasaka melihat Naruto berjalan keluar menuju area yang luas di taman hanya memakai celana panjang saja, karena penasaran Yasaka mengikuti Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dadanya yang besar.

Setelah Naruto melepaskan kimononya, ia melepaskan gelang perak yang di tangannya. Dan menyimpan di saku celananya. Dan...

 _Wussh..._

Sayap putih seperti merpati yang besar terbuka lebar, sayap itu sangat bersih tanpa ada cacat atau noda. Hanya putih dengan bulu-bulunya yang halus. Naruto merasa bebas kembali setelah melepaskan sayapnya.

Yasaka terkejut karena melihat pria pirang ini memiliki sayap malaikat. Sementara sayapnya hanya satu pasang, tetapi Yasaka dapat merasakan energinya yang besar di tubuhnya. Apakah karena gelang perak itu ia tidak dapat merasakan kekuatannya? Jika demikian, maka apakah Naruto adalah malaikat? Tetapi ia bekerja dengan Azazel? Ini membuat Yasaka bingung dan selama berspekulasi tentang Naruto, semakin banyak pertanyaan untuk di pertanyakan. Kemudian lagi, ia tidak merasakan energi suci layaknya malaikat, lalu apa Naruto itu?

Akhirnya Yasaka membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Kamu memiliki sayap sangat indah. Apakah kamu seorang malaikat?"

Naruto yang mendengar suara Yasaka memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Yasaka. Naruto terkekeh kecil, sebelum berbicara, " Aku bukan... Aku bukan malaikat!" Yasaka jelas tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku tahu kamu tidak percaya padaku! Tetapi apakah kamu merasakan di dalam tubuhku energi suci seperti malaikat itu? Dan malaikat tidak memiliki nafsu, sedangkan aku memiliki perasaan nafsu, terutama melihat gadis cantik sepertimu Yasaka-sama!" senyum menggoda muncul di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Uh... Ah... Baiklah jika bukan! Lalu apa kamu?" Yasaka tergagap sebelum memulihkan diri dari godaan Naruto.

"Hm.. Azazel-dono mengatakan bahwa saya adalah ras manusia mutan!"

"Saya tidak pernah mendengar ras manusia mutan ini."

"Memang. Mereka telah punah! Saya tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa punah, tetapi mungkin saja berabad-abad lamanya ras saya ini ikut berperang membantu manusia normal melawan makhluk supranatural!" mata biru itu terpejam mencoba menenangkan pikiran agar tetap tenang.

"Oh... Lalu jenis mutan apa kamu Namikaze-dono?" suara Yasaka terdengar sangat bersemangat ketika Naruto mendengarnya.

"Pertama-tama cukup panggil saya dengan nama saya, Naruto. Lalu, saya adalah mutan Archangel atau Angel dan banyak nama lainnya!" kata Naruto santai. Sebelum ia meremas kalungnya, tak lama setelah itu cahaya menyilaukan membuat Yasaka harus menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

Setelah cahaya itu redup dan menghilang sepenuhnya, kini penampilan Naruto telah berubah. Tubuhnya telah tertutup oleh armor besi silver dengan campur emas. Sayapnya yang putih juga telah tertutupi oleh armornya, sehingga tidak mudah rusak. Bagian kepalanya terdapat pelindung kepala seperti mahkota dengan pertama merah; bahunya di lindungi oleh armor dengan dua lapis; secara keseluruhan tubuh Naruto dari ujung kepala sampai kaki telah tertutup Armor silver dengan motif emas. (A/N ini mode awal, tampilannya seperti pegasus seiya God cloth)

Mata Yasaka melebar melihat penampilan Naruto, dia kaget dan juga kagum akan penampilan barunya yang semakin gagah. Yasaka juga dapat merasakan kekuatannya meningkat meskipun tidak secara besar-besaran, tetapi ini sudah cukup kuat untuk menghadapi malaikat jatuh dengan 6 sayap.

Senyum Yasaka semakin lebar, sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat tampilan baru Naruto, "Ara ara... Sepertinya Naruto-kun memiliki kekuatan yang di sembunyikan eh?! Apakah ini Sacred Gear milikmu?"

Tubuh Naruto merinding saat Yasaka menggoda dirinya. Menghela nafasnya panjang, setelah kembali tenang Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Yah... Itu benar, kekuatan mutan saya membuat saya tidak dapat menyembunyikan sayapnya sendiri layaknya malaikat jatuh lainnya. Jadi Azazel-dono membuat gelang untuk menekan kekuatan mutan dan sihir saya sehingga tampak seperti manusia normal! Dan ini benar Sacred Gear saya, tepatnya Sacred Gear buatan dari Azazel-dono dan saat ini adalah Mode Silver atau tahap pertama!"

Yasaka kagum dengan kecerdasan Azazel, tetapi dia juga orang mesum terbesar selain dewa Asgard, Odin. Oleh karena itu, Yasaka tidak tertarik padanya.

"Itu sungguh hebat dapat membuat Sacred Gear yang sangat kuat seperti milkmu Naruto-kun ~ ! Oh... Kamu juga tidak perlu formal kepadaku Naruto-kun fufufu ~ ..."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik Yasaka-san. Dan aku harus segera pergi untuk menangkap malaikat jatuh pembangkang itu!"

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin pria tampan sepertimu mati terlalu cepat!" balas Yasaka dengan senyum manisnya. Naruto mengangguk, kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang dengan sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan normalnya. Dan ini baru Silver Cloth Armor, menurut Aiolos sendiri Gold Cloth Armor kecepatannya sangat signifikan, lalu ada God Cloth Armor yang menurutnya kecepatannya akan cepat seperti kecepatan cahaya. (A/N sebenarnya Gold Cloth Aiolos secepatnya cahaya dalam hal kecepatan, tetapi saya mengurainya, dan menjadikan God Clothnya yang secepat cahaya untuk Naruto.)

Yasaka melihat kepergian Naruto tersenyum geli, dia sangat menyukai menggodanya. Naruto adalah tipe pria yang cerdas namun dalam urusan wanita Yasaka tahu ia sangat tidak peka dan agak bodoh. Dan ini tentu saja sangat menarik jika menggoda pria seperti itu, apalagi Naruto tidak menatap dirinya dengan nafsu. Mungkin dia menatapnya dengan nafsu tetapi ia mencoba manahannya? Tentu saja ini menarik, dan Yasaka ingin tahu seberapa lam dia dapat menahan godaan darinya. Memikirkan itu membuat Yasaka terkikik geli, kemudian ia pergi menuju ruangannya sambil menunggu kembalinya Naruto.

 **~Naruto~**

Selama perjalanan menuju gereja, Naruto menggerutu di dalam hatinya tentang Vixen pirang yang cantik dan menggoda. Ketika matanya menangkap bangunan gereja, ia membuang pikiran tentang Vixen seksi itu dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

Naruto mendarat di atap gereja dengan hati-hati, setelah mendarat Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap mencari lubang atau atap yang terbuka untuk mengintip dan mencari informasi sebelum menyergap mereka. Setelah menemukan atas yang bolong, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling dalam gereja, ia dapat melihat 7 malaikat jatuh yang memiliki sayap berjumlah 6 dan 4 sayap.

Naruto melompat dari atap yang bolong, dan menghancurkan beberapa atap lainnya.

 _Crash!_

 _Brugh.!_

 _Boom.._

Naruto mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah sekawanan malaikat jatuh yang telah menyiapkan tombak cahaya yang memiliki warna berbeda-beda. Salah satu malaikat jatuh bersayap 6 maju ke depan di antara kelompoknya.

"Siapa kamu?!" teriak malaikat jatuh dengan rambut hitam runcing.

Naruto hanya melirik setiap malaikat jatuh itu, ketika ia berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan mereka semua. "Aku mendapatkan laporan dari Yasaka-sama bahwa kalian semua telah membuat penduduk Kyoto resah! Oleh sebab itu, atas perintah Azazel kalian harus kembali ke Grigori!" Naruto berseru dengan suaranya yang tegas.

Malaikat jatuh pertama menaikan alisnya, sebelum menatap setiap rekannya. "Oho? Sepetinya rubah jalang itu mulai bertindak eh? Dan kamu..." tunjuknya kearah Naruto, "... Ingin memerintahkan hal itu kepada kita? JANGAN BERCANDA... KAMU HANYA MAKHLUK RENDAHAN! KEMBALILAH BERCINTA DENGAN AZAZEL IDIOT ITU...!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras, rekan-rekannya ikut bersorak-sorai mendengar kata-kata pemimpinnya.

"Hm.. Hm... Kalian keras kepala eh!" Naruto berkomentar sambil membersihkan telinganya. Mata Naruto berubah tajam, dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Heh.. Bunuh dia!" teriak pemimpin malaikat jatuh.

Setelah kata-kata keluar, tombak cahaya di tangan mereka segera di lemparkan dengan kecepatan yang mengesankan, untungnya Naruto memiliki mata seperti elang akibat gen mutannya, ketika melihat tombak mengarah padanya, semua itu terasa lambat. Dan Naruto dengan bermanuver menghindari setiap tombak yang di lemparkan padanya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi dari Sacred Gearnya, Naruto bergerak sangat cepat dan memukul perut salah satu malaikat jatuh terdekat, melemparkan malaikat jatuh cukup jauh sebelum menambrak dinding gereja.

"Sialan...!"

Ujar salah malaikat jatuh, sebelum menyerang Naruto dengan pedang Cahaya yang telah diciptakannya. Naruto melihat kedatangan serangan itu menunduk, sebelum bergerak ke kanan. Naruto melompat ketika tombak cahaya mengarah padanya, yang membuat ledakan cukup keras.

"Aku harus membunuh kalian semua!" suara dingin meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto mengumpulkan Mana-nya di kedua tangannya yang menghasilkan warna merah panjang. Naruto terinspirasi dari cerita Aiolos tentang kemampuan Capricorn Shura dengan Excaliburnya, dan hasilnya ia mencoba menyalin kemampuan itu.

"Kamu hanya berbicara omong kosong sampah!" kata salah satu malaikat jatuh.

"Mari menari!" bisikan kecil cukup terdengar bagi semua malaikat jatuh. Sebelum mereka dapat membalas Naruto bergerak sangat cepat, menyerang salah satu dari mereka dengan perut terluka, darah menyembur dari luka yang dalam hingga memotong jeroannya.

"Arrgh..." Teriakan kesakitan bergema sebelum terbang menambrak dinding akibat tendangan cepat Naruto.

"Satu tumbang!" seringai tipis muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Malaikat jatuh melihat temannya tumbang geram, mereka sekali lagi menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melepaskan ke tempat Naruto terbang.

Tombak-tombak itu melaju lebih cepat dari pada pertama. Dia hanya menatap tombak itu sebelum meliuk-liuk menghindari rentetan lemparan tombak cahaya. Serangan itu berakhir setelah Naruto menyaksikan bahwa mereka kelelahan karena eneergi magisnya terkuras dengan menciptakan tombak cahaya namun sia-sia tidak dapat mengenai atau menggores musuh mereka. Jadi, alih-alih menciptakan tombak mereka menciptakan pedang cahaya seperti pedang dari film yang Naruto tonton, Star War.

"Mati sialan!" seru salah satu malaikat jatuh belum melesat dan menebas secara vertikal, Naruto dengan sigap menangkisnya, dan melompat mundur ketika pedang cahaya mencoba menusuk wajahnya. Malaikat jatuh tidak membiarkan Naruto beristirahat sebelum menebas kembali dengan salah satu pedangnya, dan Naruto meladeni duel itu seperti seorang penari profesional.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Crash! Clang! Crash!_

Malaikat jatuh terengah-engah karena staminanya turun drastis, dan sekujur tubuhnya pun tidak baik. Darah segar mengalir dari setiap sayatan yang ia terima akibat duel pedang. Musuhnya jelas tidak mengalami lecet sedikitpun bahkan kelelahan pun tidak.

"Sialan!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, sebelum meninggalkan tempat ia melayang dan muncul di depan malaikat jatuh itu meninggalkan cahaya perak dan merah. Naruto menusukkan pedang yang ia buat dari Mana ke dada malaikat jatuh sebelum dapat menghindari serangan itu.

 _Jleb!_

"Urk... Cough!"

Malaikat jatuh tersebut batuk darah, matanya meredup kehilangan cahayanya, dan Naruto menghilang pedangnya, sehingga malaikat jatuh itu jatuh ke lantai.

 _Brugh..._

"Satu tumbang... Lagi!" suara datar itu membuat malaikat jatuh yang tersisa semakin menggeram karena dua dari mereka telah mati oleh anak kecil ini!

"Grrr... Tubuhmu akan kami cincang kemudian di berikan kepada anjing!" seru malaikat jatuh dengan nada marah.

"Lihat!? Aku mengatakan kalian harus kembali ke Grigogi! Tapi, kalian menolak perintah itu. Dan inilah hasilnya... "

Naruto menciptakan busurnya yang berwarna emas terang. Ia segera menarik tali busurnya sambil mengumpulkan jumlah Mana yang besar dan menciptakan anak panah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata malaikat jatuh.

" **Infinity Break!** **"** Naruto melepaskan anak panah cahayanya yang awalnya hanya satu berubah menjadi tak terbatas. Cahaya terang menyeruak dari dalam gereja akibat dari panah cahaya yang sangat banyak, malaikat jatuh panik dan menciptakan dinding cahaya untuk menahan serangan pemusnah massal itu.

 _Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut!_

Dinding pertahanan mereka retak secara perlahan karena di serbu oleh panah yang banyak.

 _Crash! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! (Unlimited)_

"Arghh... "

"Ugh... "

"Cough.. "

Jeritan kesakitan bergema di dalam gereja. Tapi tidak menghentikan jumlah anak panah yang berdatangan menusuk mereka semua sampai tidak ada lagi suara muncul dari mulut malaikat jatuh.

 _Boom...!_

Ledakan besar mengguncang gereja dan menghasilkan getaran yang cukup mebuat orang berpikir itu sebuah gempa. Asap mengepul menutupi area yang terkena imbas dari serangan pemusnah massal itu, setelah asap menghilang tertiup oleh angin. Naruto menyaksikan langsung pembantaian dari salah satu teknik milik Aiolos, dia bersiul secara internal melihat hasilnya.

Malaikat jatuh terbaring di lantai gereja dengan penuh anak panah cahaya menusuk setiap inci tubuh mereka. Wajah mereka juga tidak dapat dikenali lagi dari efek serangan yang kuat itu, hanya ada genangan darah membanjiri lantai gereja yang telah rusak parah dari pertempuran tadi. Apalagi dengan serangan terakhir Naruto, itu cukup menghancurkan sebagian gereja.

Setelah melihat bahwa tidak ada yang hidup, Naruto terbang menuju tempat Yasaka dan melaporkan hasil kerjanya.

 **(Time Skip)**

Setelah melaporkan kepada Yasaka dengan setiap rinciannya kecuali tekniknya itu. Naruto telah diminta untuk tinggal di istana sebagai tamu, awalnya Naruto ingin menolak tetapi setelah desakan dari Kunou, anak Yasaka. Naruto dengan terpaksa merimanya, kemudian Yasaka meminta salah satu prajuritnya untuk mengambilkan barang bawaan Naruto yang berada di hotel tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Yasaka. Selesai dengan kepindahan mendadak itu, Naruto makan bersama Yasaka dan Kunou. Selama makan malam, Kunou aktif berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, bercerita Kuoh dan sekolahnya dan sebagainya, lalu Naruto izin untuk istirahat yang disetujui oleh Yasaka.

Pagi telah datang begitu cepat. Sinar matahari menyinari salah satu kamar di istana yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda yang tertidur pulas. Namun, sinar matahari semakin terang dan membuat pemuda yang tidur itu mencoba memalingkan wajahnya, sebelum mengerjapkan matanya sambil mengusap wajahnya. Setelah menyesuaikan pandangan matanya, pemuda ia berangkat dari tempat tidurnya sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, kemudian dengan cepat memakai pakaian yang ia bawa. Dia mengenakan kaos putih yang di tutupi oleh kimono modern yang elegan; memakai celana jeans hitam; setelah menyelesaikan penampilannya yang sederhana Naruto menuju ruang makan yang sudah pasti Yasaka dan Kunou menunggunya.

Benar saja, ketika tiba di ruang makan Yasaka dan Kunou tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan mereka. Yasaka yang melihat kedatangan Naruto memberikan senyuman manis kearahnya yang di balas juga oleh Naruto.

"Silakan duduk Naruto-kun, aku akan menyiapkan beberapa makanan dulu!" Yasaka berkata.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Yasaka dengan sangat ahli menyiapkan makanannya, setelah itu baru ia menatanya di meja makan, Naruto mengakui bahwa Yasaka bukan hanya pemimpin yang baik, tetapi juga dapat menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik pula. Sungguh beruntung jika laki-laki dapat menikahinya.

Berbicara soal itu. Naruto tidak tahu menahu tentang ayah Kunou atau suami Yasaka. Dia hanya tahu dari Azazel bahwa ia melakukan hubungan intim dengan manusia, dan tidak ada informasi mengenai siapa itu. Naruto hanya dapat berspekulasi mengenai suami Yasaka yang mungkin saja telah mati atau mereka tidak pernah menikah? Naruto dengan cepat membuang pikiran itu ketika Yasaka menyiapkan makanan di piring untuknya?

Sungguh itu benar-benar dilakukan? Sebelum Naruto dapat berdebat secara mental. Yasaka memanggil namanya.

"Naruto!" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uh? Saatnya makan ya?" tanya Naruto ketika ia menyaksikan Yasaka telah duduk di kursinya dan Kunou juga. Dia menatap menu makanan yang tersaji, itu adalah menu sarapan Jepang tradisonal! Yang terdiri dari semangkuk Gyudon dan beberapa tambahan lainnya.

' _Ya ampun... Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memakan makanan khas negaraku sendiri!'_ kata Naruto secara mental.

"Um.. Onii-chan memikirkan apa?" tanya Kunou dengan wajah penasarannya yang imut.

"Nah, bukan apa-apa!" Naruto memberikan senyuman agar Kunou tidak bertanya kembali. Kunou mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ibunya.

"Ayo Okaa-sama, Onii-chan kita mulai sarapan!"

"Ya!"

"Yup!"

Balas Naruto dan Yasaka, sebelum mereka bersama-sama mengucapkan, "Itadakimasu!"

"Wow... Masakan kamu sangat lezat Yasaka-san!" puji Naruto ketika menyantap Gyudonnya, rona merah muda muncul di pipi Yasaka karena masakannya di puji.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" kata Yasaka sambil melirik Naruto yang masih memakan makanan miliknya tanpa menyadari dirinya.

"Um... Um... Ya ampun...! Aku sudah lama tidak memakan makanan ini!" tambah Naruto setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu apa yang kamu makan Naruto-kun?" tanya Yasaka dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Yah, selama hidupku aku tinggal di Italia. Jadi hanya makan khas Eropa! Dan ketika pindah ke Kuoh, yah... Aku dapat mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku hanya makan khas Eropa... Lagi!" kata Naruto tidak terlalu bersemangat di bagian akhirnya.

Yasaka dan Kunou terkikik melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tidak bersemangat. Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Yasaka bertanya kembali. "Oho? Apakah kamu hidup sendiri tanpa orangtua atau kekasih?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yah, orangtuaku telah lama meninggal. Kemudian aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih atau yang seperti itu!" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Oh.. Maaf atas pertanyaanku dan aku berduka atas kehilanganmu Naruto-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa dan terimakasih!" Naruto memberikan senyuman yang di balas oleh Yasaka, sampai dia ingat...

"Serius? Pria setampan kamu tidak memiliki kekasih? Bukankah di fraksi malaikat jatuh banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik?" tanya Yasaka tidak percaya.

"Ya benar! Meh,, aku tidak setampan itu tapi terimakasih atas pujiannya. Dan soal itu, aku jarang ke Grigori. Hanya dalam keadaan darurat aku akan berkunjung ke Grigori!" Naruto membalas acuh tak acuh.

"Oh... "

Naruto mengangguk sambil melihat Kunou yang sedang makan dengan sangat lahap. Membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya, Yasaka yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya memperhatikan Naruto yang melihat kearah putrinya. Dia merasa lengkap dengan adanya Naruto disini, rasanya mereka adalah sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yasaka memerah memikirkan dia dan Naruto menikah dan hidup bersama bersama Kunou dan sedang mengandung anak dengan Naruto!

Yasaka linglung memikirkan semua itu, sebelum fantasinya semakin liar, ia meminum teh yang telah di siapkan untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...!**

 **Nah, chapter 4 telah usai. Dan inilah hasil dari pikiran selama seminggu ini!**

 **Bagaimana interaksi Naruto dan Gabriel dan sebagainya.. Hingga Naruto yang berada di Kyoto..**

 **Dan chapter ini juga Naruto telah menggunakan sacred gearnya, meskipun masih mode normal. Belum memasuki balance breaker. Dan berapa lama waktu naruto dapat balance breaker, saya memperkirakan 4 jam. Jika sudah menguasai six sense, maka naruto dapat sesuka hatinya.**

 **Dan naruto juga telah menggunakan salah satu teknik aiolos, yang merupakan teknik sangat kuat jika naruto menggunakan itu saat balance breaker. Untuk sekarang mungkin B+ dalam keadaan normal. Tetapi mematikan karena panahnya tak terbatas bosque!**

 **Kemudian saya ingin Naruto memiliki kemampuan telekinesis, dan menurut anda telekinesis seperti apa yang cocok dengan Naruto? Apakah itu Electrokinesis dan aerokinesis atau magnokinesis dan metakinesis (seperti magneto) atau lainnya, silakan berikan pendapatnya!**

 **Nah, itu saja untuk sekarang. Silakan review & pm untuk memberikan saran / kritikan dan pendapat lainnya soal pasangan atau sacred gear atau tokoh dari anime/manga lain yang dapat di masukan ke dalam cerita. Saya akan tinjau dan memilah setiap pendapat anda! **

**See you next time!**

 **Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DXD dan anime/manga lainnya bukanlah milik saya! **

**Review :**

 **(guest) : *pertama = Maaf jika salah, ya mungkin saya tidak memperhatikannya. Dan terimakasih atas kritikan ini. Chapter yang saya tuliskah? Tetapi jika iya, saya tidak menemukan kata-kata asia seperti itu terhadap naruto. Jika itu dari novel/anime, maaf saya lupa dan sudah lama tidak mengecek lagi.**

 ***Kedua = Yah... Berbicara masalah Asia yang ada di anime/novel saya tidak akan menyangkal pendapat anda. Jika membawanya ke dalam logika kehidupan nyata jelas tidak mungkin. Tetapi mungkin sang penulis memiliki plot tersendiri masalah itu, pastinya dia telah mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Kemudian berbicara soal asia dan issei melakukan hal echi dan asia masih berdoa? Jangankan di novel atau anime bro, di kehidupan nyata masih banyak kok yang seperti itu! Apalagi budaya kita dengan budaya Jepang atau eropa jelas berbeda, dan cara pandang mereka jelas beda juga urusan seperti itu. Nah, sebaiknya kita ambil aspek pentingnya jika ada agar tidak melakukan hal echi di kehidupan nyata!**

 ***Ketiga = maaf jika saya tergelincir disana. Dan terimakasih atas pendapatnya, itu membantu untuk lebih baik lagi! Ha, itulah susahnya menjadi penulis, apalagi yang terkenal. Otak mereka di peras habis! Kembali lagi,, soal moralitas memang mungkin Naruto sedikit ooc disana, dan saya itu adalah kesalahan fatal saya. Ya ampun, saya akan lebih teliti lagi.**

 ***Terakhir = Oh yang itu, oke saya tahu itu.. Ya saya tahu asia terguncang tetapi karena ada temannya Issei, masalah itu jadi selesai. Dan menurut saya sendiri Asia seperti buku tulis kosong, dan jelas Asia akan seperti itu karena tinggal bersama Issei dan juga pergaulannya, dia masih polos dan issei selalu berbicara hal mesum. Akhirnya asia juga ikutan, dan jngn lupa Asia sangat menyukai issei! Di kita mungkin hal seperti itu adalah hal tabu.. Tetapi budaya kita jelas berbeda dengan Jepang atau negara bebas lainnya, mereka memandang hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah. Namun bagi kita itu adalah masalah. Saya hanya menerimanya karena saya menyadarinya novel dxd itu echi, dan tidak perlu untuk di bawa di kehidupan nyata, itu cukup di jadikan hiburan seperti anime/manga lainnya,, dan jika ada hal baik baru di ambil.**

 **Terimakasih gan atas pendapat atau sarannya, saya masih baru dalam Naruto x dxd, saya lebih paham dalam naruto x one piece. Setiap saran anda akan saya pelajari dan terapkan sehingga sesuai dengan logika atau alasan logisnya!**

 **-Kokonoe201 : untuk rias mungkin saya bisa pertimbangkan.. Tapi hera? Dia punya zeus bung, dan bakal perang sama zeus jika hera dengan Naruto. Tapi saya akan mencari ide jika itu terjadi, berbicara soal dari mitologi Yunani, saya lebih condong ke hestia, itu pendapat saya. Hehe tetapi dia tidak akan menjadi pair Naruto. Saya cenderung kurang suka dengan sifat-sifat dewa-dewi Olympia. Apalagi Zeus, sang gigolo! Di percy jackson saja saya tidak suka dia:v**

 **-Putravirdysergiosembel : terimakasih.. Yah, berhubung saya ngetiknya pake hp jadi sering typo meski saya sudah mengeceknya, dan saya akan usahakan lebih baik lagi dalam mencari kesalahan dalam penulisan. Thanks gan!**

 **-Amethystia.666 = oh soal itu, ya saya ada kesalahan di situ karena tidak menjelaskan bahwa Naruto telah berada di wilayah youkainya. Bukan di tempat umumnya. Karena itu tengu yang menjaga istana tidak curiga, saya akan memperbaiki kesalahan seperti ini di chap berikutnya. Thanks!**

 **-Rizky rumbaka = menurut saya enggak, kekuatan naruto harus membuat naruto cerdas dalam hal strategi karena jika di bandingkan dengan Vali atau kelompok lainnya. Naruto masih berkembang, salah satu kelemahan Naruto adalah dia tenaganya lebih cepat terkuras jika bertempur di udara, saya membacanya kelemahan mutan archangel warren adalah itu. Walaupun di ajar oleh Azazel tidak harus Naruto op beda dengan vali yang memiliki darah iblis lucifer sedangkan naruto hanyalah manusia yang lebih baik, contoh flash dia cepat kehabisan energi pada awalnya bahkan pingsan karena metabolisme nya tinggi. Tetapi itu pendapat saya, jika pendapat anda lain lagi. Tidak masalah, saya hanya menjelaskannya! Yang jelas Naruto belum cukup kuat menghadapi vali kecuali menggunakan trik ope-ope no mi yang langsung ambil jantungnya seperti law vs smoker.**

 **-Oxed13ND : pakai yang mana bro? Pair kah atau lainnya? Silakan review lagi:v**

 **-awal uchiha & Azura : ini sudah! **

**-guest : sifat naruto sehari-hari? Jika iya, sifat Naruto lebih realistis dan lebih suka damai. Meski kadang-kadang dia cuek dan suka bertarung juga. Jika bukan itu, koreksi saya! Thanks**

 **-Guest : mungkin akan, akan ada saatnya naruto harus berurusan di Yunani! Thanks**

 **-Namikaze04 : terimakasih, tetap semangat!**

 **-Guest : sepertinya tidak bisa. Karena Azazel dapat membuat sacred gear ini dia menemukan aiolos sekarat dan juga menemukan cloth sagitarius. Jika ingin merubahnya Azazel harus memiliki cloth libra. Tentunya Azazel juga dalam membuat sacred gear harus ada bagian dari Raja naga yang sacred gear dia pakai itu, bahkan ia harus izin dulu.**

 **-Genesis0417 : kita lihat kedepannya saja.**

 **-Blonde xXx : itu OP.. Jika marah hancur semuanya:v**

 **-Guest : terimakasih atas kritikannya akan saya usahakan lebih baik dalam memilih kata yang tepat. Meski tidak mudah ketika sedang menulisnya dari pada memikirkannya di otak. Thanks!**

 **-Unlimited Lost Works : ya, maklumi sajalah.. Selama itu kritikan yang membangun tidak masalah, dan bukan kata-kata yang kasar. Lagipula setiap orang pasti berpikir berbeda tentang hal yang di lakukan naruto itu, mereka mungkin inginnya seperti ini tapi hasilnya berbeda.**

 **-Xirons20 : thank you for liking my story.**

 **\- Harem? Maybe. :v**

 **Damn, I just realized that the power of magneto is so strong. I will not wear that! I forgot how magneto power is, and for aerokinesis and electrokinesis is still being thought about! I will use it at the right time, for now I want to introduce every Naruto ability first. Thank you!**

 **-aikeane & reyvanrifki : udah. **

**-Guest : terimakasih karena telah menyukai penulisan saya.. Saya senang! Untuk pair masih belum pasti kecuali Gabriel. Dan kekuatan yang anda sarankan bisa saya pertimbangkan nanti. Hhaha saya akan usahain ceritanya berlanjut meski kadang lama up nya.. Dan terimakasih untuk dukunganmu senpai siapapun anda!**

 **-guest & this is man : ini lanjut.. Harem? Belum tau, liat ke depannya. **

**-UzumakiIchie : terimakasih senpai karena telah menyukainya.. Naruto pasti akan bertemu kok dengan Odin dan Rossweisse hanya sekarang belum tepat. Ide yang menarik itu, saya juga perhatikan author jarang membuat pair itu. Terimakasih lagi! Semoga tidak, karena saya hanya mengambil sedikit unsur dari beberapa anime atau manga lainnya, biar lebih bervariasi. Saya tidak akan membuat terlalu banyak dari anime luar, begitupun musuhnya kecuali memang di perlukan untuk cerita. Yeah... Arigatou gozaimasu senpai!**

 **-Dimas Kurosaki : oke makasih! Haha iya emang. Telekinesis memiliki cabangnya seperti klan phenex mereka aerokinesis(angin) dan pyrokinesis(api) hasilnya api mereka lebih besar. Terus klan sitri aerokinesis(angin) dan cyrokinesis (air) hasilnya mereka dapat buat es tanpa mantra yang panjang atau tidak perlu karena itu sudah bawaan dari klan kalo di dunia dxd sih seperti itu. Sama saja kayak di naruto yang elemen-elemen itu. Koreksi kalo salah:v**

 **Saya telah menulis cerita ini dan telah selesai tetapi saya melakukan kesalahan. Ketika ingin menghapus file yang lain, saya malah menghapus cerita ini. Dan sekarang saya menulis ulang cerita ini dan saya berharap cerita yang saya tulis ini lebih baik dari pada di awal. Dan jika tidak, saya mohon maaf karena mood saya lagi buruk karena cerita awalnya terhapus dan harus menulis ulang. Sekian!**

 **Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

 **Chapter 5.**

Setelah sarapan usai Kunou menarik tangan Naruto untuk bermain dengannya, dimana dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan itu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya menemani Kitsune kecil bermain.

Awalnya Kunou membawa Naruto ke taman istana yang cukup besar dan sangat bagus untuk dijadikan tempat bersantai. Di taman itu Naruto memperhatikan bahwa terdapat pohon besar dengan dedaunan yang lebat menutupi sebagian besar taman. Kemudian di bawah pohon itu terdapat kursi dan juga ayunan, serta beberapa tumbuhan untuk melengkapinya. Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat kolam kecil yang berisikan ikan koi dan juga air mancur kecil untuk menambahkan kesejukan ketika berada di sana.

Naruto segera duduk di kursi dengan Kunou mengikutinya. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Rasanya sangat menenangkan bagi Naruto, dia melirik Kunou yang juga bersantai seperti dirinya.

"Onii-chan bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" tanya Kunou dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Sangat baik! Tempat ini sangat cocok untuk bersantai Kunou-chan!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uh-huh... Aku sering datang ke sini dengan Okaa-san jika dia tidak berkerja! Ini juga tempat favoritku!" Kunou berbicara dengan nada riang dan bahagia.

"Oh.. Benarkah?" kunou mengangguk semangat. "Wow.. Itu artinya aku beruntung karena bisa berkunjung ke tempat favoritmu!" seru Naruto semangat.

"Tentu saja! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh datang ke sini selain Onii-chan, Okaa-san, dan aku!" balas Kunou dengan bangga.

"Hahaha... Oh Kunou-chan betapa imutnya dirimu!" ujar Naruto sambil mencubit pipinya. Kunou mencoba melepaskannya, tapi Naruto menggelitik perut mungil Kunou.

"Hahaha... Berhenti... Onii-chan... Hahaha.. " Kunou mencoba kabur dari Naruto.

"Fufufu... Itu tidak akan terjadi!" balas Naruto mengejar Kunou.

"Uweeekkk.. Onii-chan tidak dapat menangkapku!" serunya menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum lari menjauh.

Naruto mengejar Kunou dengan kecepatan yang cukup pelan agar Kunou dapat menikmati permainan mereka.

"Hora.. Aku menangkapmu Kitsune kecil!" kata Naruto setelah menangkap Kunou dan mengangkat tubuhnya dan melemparkan ke udara sebelum Naruto tangkap kembali.

"Hahaha... Itu karena aku membiarkannya Onii-chan!" balas Kunou tidak ingin kalah.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Oh? Kamu pandai berbohong Kunou-chan!"

"Hmp. Tentu saja tidak!" Kunou menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak imut. Naruto segera mencubit pipi Kunou, dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Te~he~ menggemaskan!"

"Ow.. Onii-chan lepaskan!" seru Kunou tapi dia tidak cukup kuat untuk dapat lepas dari Naruto.

"Ahem.. " suara batuk terdengar membuat Naruto dan Kunou memutar tubuhnya dan kini tampak yasaka berdiri sambil melipatkan tangannya di bawah dadanya.

Naruto memerah karena aset Yasaka terlihat lebih besar, dan juga pakaiannya yang terbuka di bagian atasnya tidak membantu Naruto untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ara ara... Apakah kamu menikmati pemandangan Naruto-kun?" Yasaka berbicara dengan senyum manis yang menyadarkan Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil bersiul kecil.

"Fufufu... Aku tahu bahwa kamu akan melirik kearahku!" goda Yasaka sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya sedikit. Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya semakin merah karena benda itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Ugh... Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini Yasaka-san? Bukankah kamu memiliki pekerjaan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah lain. Kunou di bawah memperhatikan keduanya dengan bingung dan mengangkat bahu, itu urusan dewasa.

"Ara ara... Ketika berbicara, kau harus menatap orang itu Naruto-kun! Tidak sopan memalingkan pandanganmu kearah lain saat berbicara!" Yasaka berkata dengan seringai tipis.

"Huh.. Yah, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang Naruto, ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Dia harus menghindari melihat ke bagian bawahnya, itu sangat merepotkan pikir Naruto.

Yasaka hanya tersenyum, sebelum duduk di kursi diikuti oleh Kunou. "Setelah dipikir-pikir aku ingin bersantai sedikit! Sebaiknya kamu juga ikut duduk Naruto-kun!"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia menghela nafas dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa dengan vixen pirang ini. Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum duduk di samping Kunou yang tepat di tengah.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua?" tanya Yasaka.

Kunou dengan cepat menjawab, "Onii-chan sangat jahat padaku!" dia menangis dengan air mata palsu.

Alis Naruto berdekut, "Hei! Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Lihat! Onii-chan membentakku Okaa-san! Hiks.. Hiks.." Yasaka tersenyum geli melihat Kunou bertingkah seperti itu. Sementara Naruto menganga dengan Kitsune kecil ini dalam membuat drama.

"Ugh.. Ini menyebalkan!" gumam Naruto. Dia memperhatikan bahwa Kunou menjulurkan lidahnya kearahnya. Alis Naruto semakin berkedut, dia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Fufufu.. Kalian berdua sangat lucu!" seru Yasaka sambil melirik Naruto. Dia menyukainya melihat Naruto kesal dan menemani Kunou bermain. Dengan adanya Naruto setidaknya Kunou tidak kesepian, dia tidak dapat selalu menemani Kunou karena tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Kyoto.

"Itu tidak lucu sama sekali!" balas Naruto cemberut.

"Haa... Aku tahu!" Kunou menyeringai lebar dengan bangga.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya sekali lagi, tapi tersenyum melihat Kunou bahagia. Dia memperhatikan bahwa Yasaka juga sangat senang, dan dia harus bersyukur karena dapat melihat salah satu wanita tercantik selain Gabriel yang dia temui.

"Jadi Naruto-kun apa pekerjaanmu di Kuoh?" tanya Yasaka. Ya ini adalah kesempatan bagus baginya untuk lebih mengenal Naruto, dan Yasakan tidak akan membuang kesempatan berharga ini.

"Seorang guru di salah satu sekolah swasta terbaik di sana!"

"Oh? Jika boleh, sekolah mana?" Yasaka bertanya sekali lagi, dia tidak mengetahui sekolah-sekolah di Kuoh. Meski pada awalnya Kuoh wilayah kekuasaan Panteon Shinto, tapi para dewa Shinto tidak terlalu memperhatikan kota tersebut. Mereka lebih memperhatikan Kyoto karena adanya ras Youkai, dan ketika Iblis membuat perjanjian dengannya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan wilayah Kuoh berada di tangan iblis selama tidak membahayakan manusia disana.

"Akademi Kuoh! Menurut catatan yang aku baca, sekolah itu pada awalnya khusus perempuan, namun beberapa tahun terakhir telah berubah menjadi campuran!" Naruto memberikan sedikit informasi.

Yasaka mengangguk mengerti, "Apakah kamu tahu apa penyebab perubahan itu?"

"Mungkin karena dua pewaris keluarga Gremory dan Sitri!" balas Naruto santai.

"Itu artinya.. "

"Yup. Aku mengajar di sekolah mereka!" Naruto memperhatikan bahwa Yasaka memandangnya khawatir, tapi dia hanya tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir Yasaka-san! Bukankah kamu melihat bahwa aku selalu memakai gelang ini!" sambung Naruto setelah menghentikan tawanya sambil menunjukkan gelang perang ke Yasaka.

"Gelang apa itu Onii-chan?" tanya Kunou dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bisakah aku memilikinya?" tanyanya.

"Itu untuk menekan kekuatanku!" Naruto berhenti, "Dan tidak! Jika aku melepaskan gelang ini maka orang lain akan tahu kekuatanku Kunou-chan! Itu sangat berbahaya jika orang jahat tahu!" Naruto berkata dengan lembut.

Kunou cemberut, "Huh.. Naruto onii-chan pelit!"

Naruto dan Yasaka tertawa pelan, "Mungkin aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu Kunou-chan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya kenapa tidak!"

"Yay!" teriak Kunou bahagia ketika tangannya memompa ke atas.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Yasaka tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi keduanya, dan dia berharap Naruto tinggal selamanya di sini.

"Jadi berapa lama kamu akan tinggal di sini?" Yasaka melanjutkan sesi pertanyaannya.

"Hmm... Hm... Minggu nanti aku harus kembali lagi ke Kuoh!"

Yasaka terdiam, _'itu artinya dia hanya memiliki empat hari lagi_ _bersama kami!'_ memikirkan itu membuat Yasaka berubah suram dan tidak semangat lagi. Kunou juga sedih karena Naruto onii-chan nya hanya memiliki waktu empat hari lagi, setelah itu dia hanya akan sendirian kembali karena ibunya selalu berkerja dan hanya sesekali bersamanya.

"Heya... Kalian berdua jangan murung! Kita dapat bersenang-senang selama empat hari itu!" seru Naruto sambil menggerakkan alisnya turun naik.

"Tentu saja Onii-chan!" balas Kunou kembali semangat.

Yasaka hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Melihat Kunou bahagia bersama Naruto membuatnya ikut bahagia juga, tapi sepertinya itu sulit.

"Bisakah kamu tetap di sini?" dia bertanya kembali.

"Maaf Yasaka! Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada disini!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan wanita Kitsune itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah itu karena pekerjaan? Jika iya kamu dapat bekerja di sini! Dan aku akan mengurus semuanya!" Yasaka berkata dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan itu... Hanya saja aku tidak mungkin tetap disini! Kamu tahu aku hanya orang asing, lebih lagi aku salah satu dari malaikat jatuh meski tidak resmi. Jika orang tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki lajang tinggal bersamamu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Itu..." Yasaka bingung harus menjawab apa, itu pertanyaan sulit baginya. Jika makhluk supranatural lainnya tahu tentang Naruto tinggal bersamanya, maka akan ada gosip tentang dirinya menjadi ayah Kunou, secara mereka jelas memiliki fitur yang mirip. Kemudian lagi, dia masih bingung jika semua itu terjadi apakah harus menyangkalnya atau membenarkannya!

Setelah berpikir matang-matang, Yasaka berkata kembali. "Jika semua orang tahu itu tidak masalah, aku akan mengatakan bahwa kamu ayah Kunou dan suamiku!" ketika menyebutkan bagian terakhir Yasaka tersipu malu.

Naruto hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan berani tersebut, apakah ini mimpi? Naruto menampar pipinya dan merasakan sakit, itu jelas bukan mimpi. Tapi apakah serius Yasaka berkata seperti itu?

"Uhm.. Bisakah kamu mengulanginya?" tanya bodoh Naruto.

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan memberitahu orang-orang bahwa kamu ayah Kunou dan suamiku!" rona merah muda semakin muncul di pipi Yasaka.

Kunou agak bingung dengan percakapan keduanya, tapi dia masih dapat mengambil kesimpulan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apakah Naruto onii-chan akan menjadi ayahku Okaa-san?" tanya Kunou dengan mata penuh bintang.

"Umu.. Y-ya Kunou-chan!" ujar lembut Yasaka, wajah telah memanas sekarang. Naruto hanya diam masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yay! Naruto onii-chan ayah baruku!" Kunou berseru sambil melompat, sebelum berhenti dan melakukan pose berpikir. "Itu artinya aku harus memanggil Naruto Otou-san!" sambung Kunou dengan keras.

Naruto tersadar kembali ketika Kunou berkata seperti itu. "Oi, oi! Aku belum menyetujuinya!" teriaknya untuk menarik perhatian duo vixen itu.

Kunou terdiam, sebelum berubah menjadi sedih dan ingin menangis. Yasaka memperhatikan itu menatap tajam Naruto.

" _Anata..._ Jangan pernah membuat Kunou-chan menangis oke?" kata Yasaka sambil menekankan kata 'Anata' dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis namun bagi Naruto itu menjanjikan kesakitan.

"Ha-hai' Tsuma..!" balas Naruto dengan gugup dan menggigit lidahnya ketika menyebutkan panggilan itu. Yasaka tersenyum dengan rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Kunou-chan, Naruto onii-chan sekarang ayahmu sayang!" kata Yasaka dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. _'Kyaa.. Naruto-kun memanggilku Tsuma..!'_ teriak Yasaka secara mental dan terdapat gambar chibi di atasnya dengan wajah merah seperti tomat dan telinganya mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Yay! Sekarang aku memiliki Otou-san!" teriak Kunou dengan bahagia sebelum meluncurkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum canggung sebelum membalas pelukan tersebut, dan tersenyum menjadi lebih tulus melihat Kunou yang bahagia. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dan mengutuk keberuntungannya secara mental.

Yasaka masih di dunianya sendiri sambil membayangkan dia dan Naruto menikah, kemudian memiliki anak dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru serta memiliki kumis seperti Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memanas memikirkan itu dan cekikikan muncul dari mulut Yasaka.

"-ka!"

"-saka!"

"Yasaka!"

Teriak Naruto dan akhirnya menyadarkan Yasaka dari fantasinya, "Uhm.. Ada apa Naru-koi?" rona merah masih di wajahnya. Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perubahan Yasaka, apakah dia sakit? Kemudian Naruto meletakkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek apakah Yasaka panas, tetapi itu normal. Jadi apa yang terjadi?

"Hm.. Apakah kamu sakit? Tapi setelah aku cek kamu tidak panas atau demam! Jadi apa yang membuatmu memerah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya, Kunou yang sekarang duduk di pangkuan Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata ayah barunya yang di ibunya katakan.

"Ehh... Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja!" balas Yasaka sambil berpikir bahwa Naruto sangat padat.

"Oh.. Jika begitu sebaiknya kau menyelesaikan apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku dan Kunou ingin mencari sebuah kedai ramen!" balas Naruto sebelum berdiri dengan Kunou yang telah berdiri duluan.

' _Uh.. Naru-koi sangat padat!'_ gumam Yasaka secara mental. "Aku akan ikut dengan kalian!" balas Yasaka yang di balas dengan teriakan senang oleh Kunou, Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan dengan Kunou di depan kedua pirang lebih dewasa yang berjalan beriringan. Yasaka masih mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya dan dirinya sendiri agar tidak mempermalukan dirinya di samping Naruto. Semantara itu, Naruto hanya memperhatikan Kunou, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yasaka yang saat ini masih memiliki rona merah di pipinya yang putih.

"Ehem.." Naruto menoleh ke arah Yasaka ketika mendengar dia batuk. "Jadi Naru-koi apakah kau ingin tetap di sini?"

Naruto merenungkan pertanyaan itu selama beberapa menit, membuat Yasaka khawatir karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Dia berharap dalam hatinya dan berdoa kepada Tsukuyomi-sama agar Naruto mengatakan 'ya'.

"Itu merupakan tawaran yang sangat menarik dan bodoh jika harus menolaknya!" ujar Naruto membuat Yasaka semakin berharap. "Tapi aku adalah orang bodoh itu, dan aku minta maaf harus menolak tawaran tersebut!" lanjut Naruto membuat Yasaka tertunduk lesu.

"Apakah aku kurang menarik bagimu?" tanya Yasaka penuh dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Tidak! Kamu merupakan wanita yang sangat cantik yang pernah kutemui, dan juga sangat menarik!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu menolaknya, banyak laki-laki dari setiap ras yang ingin bersamaku. Tapi di sini, kamu menolak tawaran yang aku ajukan!" balas Yasaka dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Hahaha... " Naruto tertawa yang di pandang aneh oleh Yasaka. "Memang! Aku telah mengetahui ceritamu itu ketika Azazel berbicara tentang masalah wanita yang menurutnya cantik dan menarik! Dan salah satunya dia berbicara tentang kamu yang menolak seluruh makhluk supranatural baik itu iblis kelas tinggi, bangsawan atau sebagainya tampan atau tidak. Menurutku itu sangat unik darimu!"

Mendengar Naruto mengatakan dirinya unik membuat Yasaka merona kembali. "Terus kenapa kamu tidak?"

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, "Itu karena kita belum mengenal satu sama lain! Mungkin aku bodoh karena menolaknya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksakan suatu hubungan tanpa saling mengenal terlebih dahulu!"

Yasaka mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Naruto tersebut. Itu berarti dia masih memiliki kesempatan dan harus lebih mengenal Naruto jika ingin membuatnya resmi menjadi ayah Kunou dan juga suaminya! Yasaka menutup wajahnya untuk menghindari Naruto melihatnya. Setelah tenang, ia bersenandung kecil sambil memikirkan cara aga lebih dekat bersama Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya melihat Yasaka yang kembali normal, tidak mengalami perasaan depresi kembali. Sangat aneh menurut Naruto, karena wanita di sampingnya dalam sekejap telah berubah kembali suasana hatinya. Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan perubahan itu, saat ini matanya terfokus dengan kedai ramen yang tidak jauh lagi!

Ketika tiba di kedai ramen, Naruto dan Kunou dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk dengan Yasaka di akhir mengikuti keduanya. Koki ramen melihat mereka bertiga sebelum bertanya, "Baik! Apa pesanan kalian?"

"Miso ramen!" teriak Kunou dengan semangat, sedangkan Naruto yang jarang makan makanan khas Jepang sedikit bingung sebelum mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pesanan Kunou. Yasaka juga memesan yang sama.

Mereka menunggu dengan sabar, dan hanya butuh beberapa menit ramen yang masih mengepul panas di letakkan di depan ketiganya. Dari aromanya saja membuat Naruto meneteskan air liur, sedangkan Kunou telah memakannya dengan lahap. Berbeda dengan Yasaka yang memakannya dengan sangat anggun dan berkelas, akhirnya Naruto memakan ramennya juga.

Mata Naruto melebar setelah mencicipinya, dia dengan cepat menyantap kembali setelah merasakan rasanya yang begitu enak. "Whooa.. Ini sangat enak!" puji Naruto dengan mata bersinar terang.

"Benar Tou-san! Aku sering makan ramen di sini!" kata Kunou setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

Yasaka melihat ke arah Kunou dengan senyuman yang paling manis, "Ara ara... Jadi selama ini kau sering makan ramen?"

Kunou tergagap melihat senyuman itu, dia mengutuk karena ucapannya itu. "Ti-tidak Okaa-san! Hanya beberapa kali!" jawab Kunou gugup.

"Oho? Benar begitu?" Kunou terpojok melihat tatapan ibunya. Naruto dengan cepat bertindak.

"Sudahlah Yasaka-san! Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Lagipula dia hanya beberapa kali dan tidak sering juga!" respon Naruto di tambah anggukan dari Kunou.

Yasaka menghela nafas mengelah untuk kali ini. Tapi alis Yasaka berkedut ketika dia memutar kembali apa yang Naruto katakan, dia masih memanggil dirinya Yasaka-san?

"Naru-koi mulai sekarang kamu harus memanggilku Yasaka-chan atau Tsuma atau Yomesan!" dia berkata dengan memberikan tatapan membunuh, Naruto mengangguk cepat tidak ingin mati muda di tangan vixen pirang tersebut.

"Err.. Baik Yasaka-sa-chan!"

"Luar biasa!" kata Yasaka penuh semangat.

Setelah itu Naruto membayar makanan mereka dan berjalan kembali menuju istana untuk istirahat siang hari.

 **(Time skip)**

Yasaka dan Kunou duduk di ruang tamu istana dengan wajah murung yang hadir di wajah mereka. Mereka berdua mengenankan kimono yang serupa, yang membedakannya adalah bahwa kimono Yasaka bagian atas di biarkan terbuka karena ukuran asetnya yang terlalu besar sehingga tidak dapat di tutupi. Mereka duduk seiza sambil menunggu Naruto yang hari ini akan kembali lagi ke Kuoh.

Selama beberapa hari terakhir mereka telah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, baik melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti mengobrol atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya seperti mengajak jalan-jalan dan menikmati festival yang kebetulan sedang berlangsung. Tentu saja Kunou sangat menikmati itu karena selama hidupnya dia belum pernah merasakan sebuah keluarga lengkap, tapi dengan adanya Naruto mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil.

Demikian pula dengan Yasaka, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kunou dan juga Naruto. Mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengannya sehingga lebih mengenal kepribadian masing-masing. Menurutnya itu semua berjalan lancar, dan dia lebih tahu tentang Naruto seperti pendidikannya, dan hubungannya dengan Azazel, dan lainnya. Yasaka sangat senang dengan kemajuan tersebut, dan dia berharap ini merupakan takdirnya untuk memiliki seseorang dalam konteks spesial hidupnya. Tapi hari ini dia merasa sedih karena Naruto tetap ingin kembali ke Kuoh, dan menolak tawarannya untuk tetap di Kyoto. Meski itu menjengkelkan tapi dia hanya bisa menerima keputusan itu dan tidak memaksakannya.

Suara kaki terdengar oleh mereka berdua, mereka menoleh kearah sumber itu, dan melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan membawa tas di tangannya. Yasaka harus bersiul dengan penampilan Naruto yang sangat menawan dengan balutan jas formal iti, dia sangat cocok dan tampan.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto sebelum duduk seiza di hadapan mereka.

"Ohayou Naru-koi/Tou-san!" balas keduanya dengan senyuman tipis untuk Yasaka dan cerah bagi Kunou.

"Jadi Tou-san akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Kunou sedih.

"Sayangnya seperti itu! Aku harus segera kembali ke Kuoh sekarang!" Naruto menjawab tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Yah, aku harap kamu berubah pikiran Naruto-kun!" timpal Yasaka masih mencoba membujuk Naruto tetap tinggal.

"Te~he~ jika aku bisa! Tapi untuk sekarang itu tidak mungkin. Azazel masih butuh aku untuk menjaga Kuoh dari Kokabiel yang sekarang membangkang!" balas Naruto cemberut. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara sambil berjalan menuju stasiun!" sambung Naruto.

Yasaka mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kunou telah berdiri dan memeluk Naruto.

"Tou-san aku ingin di gendong!" ujar Kunou dengan mata anak anjingnya. Naruto meringis melihat tatapan itu dan mengiyakan itu.

"Yay!" serunya.

Naruto kemudian memakai sepatunya, setelah itu baru dia menggendong Kunou, tasnya telah ia simpan di dimensi saku sebelum menggendong Kunou. Yasaka juga telah siap untuk pergi dimana ia telah berdiri dan menyembunyikan penampilan kitsune-nya.

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Naruto ketika berjalan terlebih dahulu, yasaka dengan cepat mengikutinya.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung mereka hanya berbincang-bincang tentang hal sederhana. Dimana Kunou selalu berbicara bahwa suatu hari ingin pergi ke Kuoh juga, Naruto senang dengan itu dan akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan di Kuoh jika mereka datang. Yasaka setuju dengan ide tersebut, mungkin dia harus ke Kuoh jika pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat, dia juga membutuhkan hiburan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak stress karena pekerjaan sebagai pemimpin youkai Kyoto.

Setibanya di stasiun, kereta cepat atau Shinkansen tujuan Tokyo telah tersedia, dan Naruto harus menurunkan Kunou dan berpisah dengan mereka. Yasaka dan Kunou sedih karena harus berpisah begitu cepat, tapi Naruto mengatakan akan ke Kyoto jika bisa. Yasaka dan Kunou senang dengan hal itu, selama mereka berbicara banyak perhatian yang di tunjukkan kepada mereka. Dimana laki-laki selalu menatap Yasaka dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan iri, begitu sebaliknya wanita-wanita muda menatap Naruto dengan rona merah di pipi mereka dan juga iri dengan Yasaka karena mereka tampak keluarga yang bahagia, di tambah Kunou dengan fitur keduanya yang membuat mereka berpikir bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

…

Perjalanan Kyoto kembali ke Tokyo cukup melelahkan bagi Naruto, meskipun sangat cepat tapi rasanya sangat lama. Dan sekarang melihat matahari yang berada di atas kepala itu berarti sekarang tengah hari. Naruto berjalan menjauh dari stasiun dan pergi mencari restoran. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya dia menemukan restoran yang menarik, Naruto segera masuk dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

Tidak butuh waktu lama pelayan datang menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan buku menu di restoran tersebut, Naruto membaca setiap menu yang berisikan makanan khas Jepang dan juga ada makanan Eropa. Setelah puas membaca Naruto memesan Chirashizushi dan jus jeruk.

Lima belas menit kemudian pesanan Naruto datang, pelayan dengan cepat meletakkan hidangan itu ke meja. Naruto menatap Chirashizushi, dia tidak terlalu tahu tentang makanan ini, tapi melihat dari porsinya itu cukup lengkap. Chirashizushi sendiri terbuat dari nasi sushi yang disajikan didalam mangkuk bersama toppingnya. Edomae chirashizushi terbuat dari nasi dengan topping sashimi mentah, sedangkan Gomokuzushi (Kansai-style sushi) terdiri dari topping matang atau mentah yang dicampur dengan nasi.

Setelah menatap makanan itu, Naruto berdoa dan mengucapkan, "Itadakimasu!" dengan suara pelan.

Setelah suapan pertama Naruto mengakui ini juga salah satu makanan yang enak. Selain itu, makanan tersebut cocok untuk makan siang. Dia melahap makanan itu dengan cukup cepat dan menghabiskannya, kemudian meminum jus jeruknya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang wanita yang melihat ke arahnya, dan mata wanita itu menyipit sebelum melebar. Wanita itu dengan tergesa-gesa menuju tempat Naruto duduk, hanya beberapa detik ia telah sampai dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak wanita itu dengan semangat dan juga terkejut.

Naruto mendongak ke atas, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian sekertaris rambut ungu panjang dengan tatapan yang tajam, serta memiliki tubuh yang sangat Bagus terutama ukuran dadanya yang mengesankan.

"Uhm.. Apakah kita pernah saling kenal?" tanya Naruto. Mata gadis itu melebar, sebelum kembali normal dan tersenyum kecil.

"Uh-huh.. Aku tidak heran jika kau lupa padaku!" balas wanita itu sebelum duduk tepat di meja yang sama.

Ini membuat Naruto bingung!

Apakah dia pernah kenal? Tapi dia tidak ingat seorang gadis di depannya!

"Jika kita saling kenal. Bisakah kamu menjelaskannya padaku, nona?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah! Tapi setelah ini jangan pernah melupakan Nee-chanmu ini!" Naruto mengangguk bodoh, dia masih memproses semuanya. "Penemue! Namaku Penemue, dan salah satu malaikat jatuh wanita dengan peringkat tinggi dan juga sekertaris Azazel mesum!" katanya dengan bangga.

Naruto menutup matanya mencoba mengingat nama itu. Penemue? Itu tidak asing, tapi dia tidak ingat. Mata Naruto terbuka cepat ketika dia tersadar dan ingat dengan samar-samar siapa wanita di depannya.

"Aha... Kamu wanita yang menemani Azazel saat kami berada di Milan sepuluh tahun lalu bukan?" jawab Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Heya... Akhirnya kamu ingat Naruto-kun! Sekarang kamu telah besar dan sangat tampan!" puji Penemue.

Naruto sedikit malu sebelum kembali normal. "Oke, terimakasih! Maaf melupakanmu, aku tidak tahu namamu saat itu dan kamu hanya mengatakan untuk memanggilmu Nee-chan!"

Penemue mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan masalah... Sekarang kamu telah mengetahui namaku!" Penemue memberikan senyuman kecil.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, dia melihat bahwa pakaian Penemue cukup ketat sehingga memamerkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Dia menghela nafas karena harus bertemu dengan wanita-wanita yang memiliki aset besar. Di sekolahnya ada Rias dan Akeno, kemudian Gabriel, lalu Yasaka, dan sekarang Penemue. Kemudian siapa lagi? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menjernihkan pikiran itu. (A/N karakter penemue ada di dxd tapi hanya di novel. Untuk gambarannya saya mengambil karakter High School of dead, Saeko Busujima)

"Hihi... Naruto-kun kecil sekarang telah berani eh...!" goda Penemue sambil berpose seksi.

"Tidak.. Hanya berpikir hal-hal merepotkan saja!" balas Naruto monoton.

"Benarkah? Buka karena melirik tubuh Nee-chanmu ini kan?" dia menjilati lidah bawahnya. Banyak laki-laki menatap Penemue dengan wajah merah, bahkan ada yang mimisan.

"Benar! Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan pose seksimu itu. Lihat banyak pria menatapmu dengan nafsu di mata mereka.. " Naruto berkata sebelum meminum minuman yang tersisa.

"Fufufu... Baiklah Naruto-kun. Mungkin kamu suka melihatku secara pribadi eh!?" Penemue merubah posenya kembali santai.

Naruto memutar matanya. Serius. Apakah semua malaikat jatuh wanita selalu penggoda?

"Tidak perlu... Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kencan atau sesuatu?" Naruto menatap Penemue yang bersenandung kecil.

"Hanya berlibur.. Kencan? Hahaha... Tidak, aku tidak memiliki minat berkencan dengan seseorang sekarang!"

Naruto menatap aneh Penemue, dia jelas merupakan salah satu wanita cantik yang dia temui meski tidak secantik Gabriel dan Yasaka. Tapi dia masih tetap cantik dengan tampilannya sendiri.

"Aneh.. Setahuku, malaikat jatuh baik itu pria atau wanita selalu berkencan untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang berkeluarga dengan manusia!"

Penemue menyeringai kecil, "Tidak salah tapi juga tidak benar! Ada beberapa yang lebih fokus bekerja di Grigori seperti Sahariel dan Tamiel. Sedangkan aku, aku lebih suka berkencan dengan orang yang aku sukai!"

Naruto mengelus dagunya, dia tidak terlalu mengenal keduanya. Tapi memang benar apa yang penemue katakan. "Jadi siapa orang yang kamu sukai? Tidak mungkin selama hidup berabad-abad tidak mempunyai kekasih!"

Wajah Penemue berubah cemberut, jari-jarinya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Sekarang tidak lagi! Banyak malaikat jatuh mencoba merayu atau mendekatiku tapi tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik. Mereka hanya ingin memuaskan hasrat seksual dari pada membuat hubungan yang nyata!"

"Hm.. Itu tidak baik!" Naruto melirik arlojinya yang menunjukkan jam 2 siang. "Penemue, aku harus pergi!"

Alis Penemue terangkat, seolah-olah bertanya 'mengapa begitu cepat?'. Naruto kemudian menjelaskan bahwa ia harus kembali ke Kuoh, dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat karena besok dia harus kembali mengajar. Penemue mengerti itu, kemudian ia menawarkan untuk ikut. Naruto awalnya enggan, tapi melihat keinginan gadis yanh dia panggil Nee-chan, jadi dia mengalah dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya.

Setelah Naruto membayar, dan memberikan tips, mereka berdua pergi mencari sebuah Taxi. Karena mereka tidak berniat untuk terbang di siang hari, mungkin jika itu malam Naruto dan Penemue tidak keberatan.

…

Naruto dan Penemue yang baru saja tiba di Kuoh, tepatnya rumah Naruto, segera membuka pintu rumahnya, tetapi ketika ingin membukanya, pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci seperti. Membuat Naruto berpikir apakah Azazel datang ke rumahnya?

"Sepertinya rumahmu tidak terkunci Naruto-kun!" pernyataan dari Penemue.

"Benar. Mungkin seseorang yang kukenal masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin! Ayo masuk!" kata Naruto mengajak Penemue masuk.

Di dalam rumah itu, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dengan poni pirang duduk di sofa dengan nyaman sambil meminum sebotol alkohol ditemani oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang duduk diam sambil meminum kopi.

"Oi.. Akhirnya kau datang bocah!" sapa pria itu.

Naruto menghela nafas karena tahu siapa yang berada di rumahnya. "Yo, Azazel dan..." dia melihat gadis tersebut membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya, "... Raynare?"

Gadis itu bernama Raynare mengangguk pelan, "Halo Naruto-sama!" sapa dia lembut.

"Hahaha... Ya ampun... Aku tidak berharap Penemue ikut bersamamu bocah!" Azazel tertawa geli.

"Azazel-sama! Raynare! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Penemue, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan itu karena dia juga ingin bertanya kepada Azazel tentang itu, dan lagi mengapa ada Raynare di sini?

"Oh ayolah Penemue-chan, kami minta maaf jika mengganggu waktu kencanmu itu!" goda Azazel, Penemue tersipu karena disebut berkencan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan kata-kata Azazel, "Silakan duduk Penemue-san!" Penemue menurutinya dan duduk di sofa samping Raynare yang masih diam.

"Jadi... Bagaimana hasil dari misi di Kyoto?" Azazel bertanya.

"Semua selesai. Meskipun harus ada pertumpahan darah yang terjadi karena mereka semua tidak menuruti kata-kataku untuk menyerah dan kembali ke Grigori!"

Azazel mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin meminta Naruto untuk membunuh bawahannya yang pembangkang, tapi demi menjaga perdamaian saat ini itu adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang tepat. Dia telah memberikan mereka kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun namun itu malah menjadi bumerang bagi Fraksi-nya.

"Yah.. Masalah ini sudah beres. Sekarang ceritakan padaku pengalamanmu selama di Kyoto! Adakah wanita yang kau sukai? Atau sesuatu yang menarik seperti berkencan dengan Yasaka-hime?" Dia menggerakkan aslinya dengan senyum mesum terpampang di wajahnya.

Naruto berkedip mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Tidak! Jelas tidak semuanya!" Naruto balas monoton.

"Hahaha... Jangan berbohong padaku bocah! Aku tahu dari baunya bahwa kau telah berkencan dengan Vixen seksi itu!"

"Huh... Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hahaha... Sial, sekarang kau telah menjadi pria pembunuh wanita!" Azazel dengan bangga.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, sebelum berbicara kembali. "Nah, sekarang apa tujuanmu dengan membawa Raynare ke sini? Bukannya dia masih dalam masa hukuman karena pembangkangan yang telah dia lakukan!"

Raynare menegang katika diingatkan kembali pada saat itu. Dia nyaris mati, jika bukan karena Naruto. Dia menunduk malu dan tidak berani menatap mereka semua, terutama Naruto.

"Hehehe... Aku ingin dia tinggal di sini!"

"Oi... Apa maksudmu dengan dia tinggal di sini?"

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya! Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk membantumu dan itu juga sebagai hukumannya! Dia bisa keluar selama kau mengawasinya atau ikut denganmu!" jelas Azazel dengan sikap santainya, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang melotot kearahnya.

"Aku menolak!" balas Naruto tegas. Raynare tidak dapat membendung air matanya lagi dengan penolakan itu, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara isakan tangisnya, jari-jarinya mencengkeram erat baju bagian bawahnya mencoba menahan perasaan gelisah di hatinya. Dia menyadari bahwa ia pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi setelah menerima penolakan itu rasanya sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari pada mati!

Naruto melirik ke arah Raynare, dia melihatnya menangis! Itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dengannya, memikirkan semuanya dengan tenang akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bahwa harus menerimanya. Mungkin dia dapat menjadi teman di rumahnya ini, toh itu tidak ada salahnya.

"Baik.. Baik.. Setelah aku berpikir kembali aku menerima ide tersebut!" balas Naruto dengan suara lembut.

"Hebat! Baiklah aku harus kembali ke Grigori!" dia berdiri, matanya menatap Penemue yang diam. "Penemue, kamu dapat tinggal di sini dan setelah _kencanmu_ selesai, segera kembali ke Grigori!" dia melangkah keluar rumah dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Penemue hanya bisa mengutuk dengan tingkah bosnya itu dan berteriak dalam hatinya bahwa mereka tidak sedang berkencan, namun wajahnya mengkhianati hatinya. Wajahnya telah merona hebat di kulit putihnya itu, bahkan Naruto dapat melihat jelas rona merah tersebut. Dia hanya mengabaikan itu, dan memeluk Raynare dari samping untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Awalnya Raynare tegang dengan sentuhan mendadak dari Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia menerima kehangatan yang di berikan olehnya padanya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, sebelum melirik Tuan barunya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama!" bisik Raynare, tapi Naruto masih mendengar itu.

"Mah... Mah... Seharusnya aku minta maaf karena bertindak kasar tadi! Jadi, aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku yang kasar..."

"Bukan salahmu Naruto-sama!" Raynare menggeleng.

"Tetap saja itu salahku, aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu! Aku minta maaf Raynare!" Naruto meminta maaf.

Raynare mendengkur karena hembusan nafasnya menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif. Dia merinding mendengar suara Naruto-sama yang begitu halus dan lembut tidak jauh dari telinganya.

"Ahem... " suara batuk menyadarkan kembali Raynare, dia menghela nafas karena kehangatan yang dirasakan menghilang karena Naruto-sama tidak memeluknya lagi. "Aku harap tidak mengganggu sesi mesra kalian kan?" suara dari Penemue sangat jelas bagi Naruto bahwa wanita itu jengkel.

Raynare merona karena dianggap bermesraan dengan Naruto-sama. Jika bole jujur dia tidak masalah, hanya ini bukan waktu yang tepat berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti itu.

"Meh... Itu bukan sesi mesra!" Naruto berdiri, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur meninggalkan kedua malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Terserah... Apakah kau ingin memasak sesuatu?" tanya Penemue menatap punggung Naruto yang pergi ke arah dapur.

"Ya..."

"Aku bisa memasak untukmu Naruto-sama!" Raynare segera menuju dapur mengikuti Naruto. Penemue yang di tinggalkan sendirian jengkel dengan situasinya saat ini, dia berdiri sebelum meyusul Naruto dan Raynare.

Mereka bertiga saling membantu untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka. Dimana Naruto yang mengatur apa yang harus di lakukan oleh mereka berdua, Raynare cukup senang dengan suasana ini, dia tidak pernah masak bersama seseorang sebelumnya, begitu pula Penemue, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor Azazel dalam memilah-milah laporan untuknya, dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memasak sederhana seperti ini. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka telah selesai memasak, dan menyusunnya di meja makan yang telah Naruto bersihkan. Di meja itu terdapat beberapa menu makanan yang dari aromanya saja sangat harum, membuat Raynare dan Penemue meneteskan air liur karena tidak tahan lagi untuk mencicipi makanan buatan Naruto.

Makanan itu sendiri adalah makanan khas Italia, karena pada dasarnya Naruto belum bisa memasak makanan Jepang. Di meja itu terdiri dari Pasta dengan Osso buco yang merupakan potongan daging, salad, dan buah-buahan segar tersaji di meja makan. Naruto duduk di salah satu kursinya, diikuti Raynare dan terakhir Penemue.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka bertiga sebelum memakan makanannya.

Mata Raynare dan Penemue melebar dan berbinar setelah suapan pertama. "Ini sangat lezat!" komentar Penemue sambil terus memakan pastanya.

"Uhumm..." Raynare mengangguk setuju dengan mantan atasannya itu.

"Bagus jika kalian suka!" kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia harus mengakui bahwa ia memiliki bakat masak, dan dia tidak menyia-nyiakan itu. Jadi selama di Milan, dia telah melatih dan belajar masak makanan khas Italia atau negera lainnya. Namun untuk Jepang dia masih harus belajar, mungkin dengan bantuan Raynare yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya dapat membantunya.

Setelah makan malam usai, mereka duduk kembali di ruang tamu, dengan Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Tapi hanya Penemue yang banyak berbicara dari pada Raynare yang lebih banyak diam, karena dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan sekarang harus tinggal serumah. Dia memerah karena diingatkan kembali bahwa sekarang dia tinggal bersama Naruto-sama, meskipun telah melakukan pembicaraan dengan Azazel sebelumnya namun perasaan gugup dan tidak nyaman masih muncul di dadanya. Apalagi ketika dia ingat Naruto-sama menyentuh dadanya saat mengeluarkan jantungnya, itu tidak membantu sama sekali, malah membuat wajahnya memanas.

Tak lama kemudian Penemue harus kembali ke Grigori, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan berkunjung kembali jika memiliki waktu luang. Naruto menerimanya, seandainya jika dia benar-benar datang, lagipula itu baik untuk lebih saling mengenal satu sama lain di Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Kini meninggalkan Naruto dan Raynare yang masih duduk di sofa tersebut tanpa ada yang ingin memulai obrolan di antara mereka berdua.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau lakukan selama hukuman di Grigori?" Naruto bersuara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Cukup banyak.. Salah satunya adalah membantu Penemue-sama!"

"Lainnya?"

Raynare berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Uh... Membantu masing-masing pemimpin di sana, seperti membantu usaha yang di kembangkan Tamiel-sama untuk memperkuat pemasukan dana bagi Grigori."

"Yah.. Semoga dari hukuman itu membuatmu lebih baik di masa depan!"

"Terimakasih Naruto-sama!"

"Oh.. Hentikan itu memanggilku dengan hal-hal berbau formalitas! Aku benci mendengarnya!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Anggap saja itu perintah dari atasan baru-mu!" potong Naruto.

Raynare terdiam beberapa detik, "Baik Naruto-sam er.. Naruto-san!"

Naruto sedikit kesal, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada 'Naruto-sama' yang menjengkelkan untuk di dengar.

"Sekarang, itu adalah kamar baru-mu!" tunjuk Naruto ke salah satu kamar yang ada, "Semoga kamu betah tinggal di sini! Dan sebaiknya kita beristirahat karena hari semakin malam!" Naruto berkata sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Raynare masih diam, sebelum mengambil kopernya dan membawanya ke kamar barunya.

 **(6 a.m)**

Ini adalah pagi seperti biasanya bagi Naruto, bangun pagi untuk berolahraga kecil seperti push up, sit up, pull up, dan lainnya. Kemudian melanjutkan untuk mandi membersihkan keringat dan bau badannya sebelum memakai pakaian formal untuk mengajar. Setelah menyelesaikan masalah pribadi, Naruto membuat sarapan sederhana yaitu roti bakar, dengan segelas susu dan beberapa buah-buahan. Tapi hari ini berbeda seperti biasanya karena dia ditemani oleh seorang gadis atau malaikat jatuh Raynare di sisinya.

Tentu itu menyenangkan bagi Naruto karena mendapatkan seorang teman di rumah, setelah semua selesai Naruto pamit untuk pergi ke Akademi Kuoh dan meminta Raynare menjaga rumahnya, serta bebas melakukan apapun yang di sukai selama tidak keluar rumah dan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya. Raynare setuju dengan itu dan berjanji kepada Naruto bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

Naruto berjalan pergi memasuki bagasi dan segera mengendarai mobil Audi hitamnya. Hanya butuh lima belas menit bagi Naruto untuk sampai di Kuoh. Dia melihat banyak siswa-siswa menatapnya dengan kagum, terutama anak perempuan yang selalu bergumam tentang dirinya. Sebaliknya dengan Ana laki-laki menatap dia dengan pandangan iri dan juga cemberut karena mendapatkan perhatian dari semua gadis baik itu siswa atau guru wanita.

Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan suasana hati agak damai, kecuali masalah malaikat jatuh Kokabiel yang masih belum diketahui motifnya. Dan dia curiga bahwa malaikat jatuh itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang drastis seperti menyerang duo pewaris Gremory dan Sitri yang juga adik Maō saat ini, itu hanya sebuah asumsi dan Naruto berharap itu tidak terjadi!

Ketika dia melihat ke depan, dia melihat seorang gadis rambut merah yang indah, dan Naruto ketika melihat rambut merah itu mengingatkannya dengan warna rambut ibunya, meski rambut ibu lebih tertata berbeda dengan gadis di depannya atau siswanya yang mempunyai rambut merah tidak tertata rapi seperti ibunya.

"Pagi Naruto-sensei!" sapa gadis rambut merah dengan tubuh montok untuk gadis seusianya, dia adalah Rias Gremory.

"Pagi juga Rias!" dia membalas dengan memamerkan senyum indahnya.

"Um, apakah Naruto-sensei punya waktu sebentar untuk bicara?" Rias berkata sedikit gugup. Ya dia bisa gugup! Dia juga seorang gadis normal meski sebagai iblis.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rias?" Naruto bersedekap.

"Err,, Apakah.. Apakah perempuan rambut pirang yang Sensei temui saat pulang sekolah minggu lalu itu _pacar_ Sensei?" Rias gagap.

"Huh?"

"Aduh..." gumam Rias pelan, "Maksudku saat pulang sekolah aku tidak sengaja melihat Sensei berbicara dengan seorang gadis pirang di tempat parkir. Apakah gadis itu pacar Naruto-sensei?" Rias menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Naruto berkedip mendengar pertanyaan Rias, itu tidak terduga. Dia sempat berpikir Rias menguntit dirinya, tapi melihat dia berbicara dengan gadis pirang yang Naruto tidak salah ingat Gabriel namanya, mereka memang berbicara di tempat parkir dan masih berada di kawasan sekolah, maka itu menjelaskan bahwa Rias juga mungkin melihatnya.

"Jelas bukan!" Naruto menjawab cepat, "Kami baru kenal pada saat itu. Yah, sebenarnya kami pernah bertemu saat aku menyelamatkan dia dari sekelompok pemuda yang hendak memperkosanya, dan kebetulan aku lewat di jalan yang sama, dan akhirnya aku menolongnya!" dia menjelaskan kronologisnya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut.

Naruto menyaksikan Rias bernafas lega dan lebih tenang dari pada sebelumnya. Dia curiga Rias tahu siapa Gabriel sebenarnya ataukah ada alasan lain Rias bertanya tentang itu seperti...? Naruto membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

"Syukurlah...!" kata Rias cukup pelan.

"Jadi ada alasan kenapa kamu bertanya tentang itu Rias?" Rias salah tingkah, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bertanya soal itu karena dia takut jika Naruto-sensei seseorang yang di utus oleh pihak malaikat atau gerejanya, tapi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto-sensei yang Rias lihat tidak ada kebohongan di dalamnya, dia tidak mempersiapkan jawaban yang ia tanyakan itu.

Naruto batuk kecil, membuat Rias mendongak menatap Naruto yang alisnya terangkat menatapnya. Rias memerah melihat dari dekat wajah Sensei-nya itu, dia akui dia sangat tampan dan juga imut ketika Rias memperhatikan lebih jauh di pipinya terdapat kumis seperti rubah.

"Um, aku hanya ingi tahu saja Sensei! Ya itu!" Rias menjawab begitu cepat sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Dia juga seorang gadis seusianya yang tahu siapa pria tampan dan tidak, dan Naruto-sensei merupakan salah satu pria tampan yang dia lihat selain ksatria-nya, Kiba Yuuto di sekolah ini. Dia baik, pintar, murah senyum, dan juga... -Rias linglung memikirkan itu, dia tahu Naruto-sensei pasti mempunyai tubuh seksi.

"Kyaa... Rias Onee-sama memerah karena Naruto-sensei!"

"Ya ampun, aku berharap berada di posisi Rias Onee-sama!"

"Kyaa... Mereka sangat serasi!"

"Sial.. Sensei pirang telah mendapatkan Rias Onee-sama!"

"Aku benci pria pirang!"

"Aku berharap laki-laki tampan di dunia ini mati!"

Itu adalah suara-suara yang terdengar oleh telinga Naruto yang sekarang berkedut, dia tidak habis pikir dengan siswanya itu. Apakah yang mereka pikirkan dan bicarakan hanya soal itu? Jika benar, maka mereka tidak akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah! Kemudian lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan keringat di kepalanya dengan suara-suara anak laki-laki yang mengutuk pria tampan.

Rias juga yang mendengarnya acuh tak acuh dengan bisikan-bisikan itu, tapi di dalam hatinya dia tidak dapat menahan rasa malu lebih lama lagi dan ingin segera pergi ke ruang klubnya tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu dan meninggalkan Sensei-nya tanpa permisi itu sangat tidak sopan baginya.

"Rias!" dia dipanggil dengan cepat mendongak, "Aku harus pergi ke kantorku sekarang!" kata Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rias menatap punggung Naruto-sensei nya. Dia juga berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan tida ingin mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang akan dikatakan setiap siswa itu.

 **(Malam)**

Rias berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya ketika mata biru-hijaunya menatap langit malam yang sangat indah. Banyak bintang yang bersinar terang, bahkan ada beberapa bintang jatuh memenuhi langit malam itu. Begitu juga bulan yang menyinari kegelapan malam yang membuatnya semakin takjub. Dia merasa damai seperti ini, tidak ada masalah yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Budak-budaknya atau teman-temannya telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah melakukan pekerjaan sebagai iblis, memenuhi panggilan kontrak dari manusia untuk membantu mereka manusia atau menemani mereka kencan seperti yang di lakukan ksatria-nya, Kiba.

Kemudian pikirannya teralihkan pada guru pirang di sekolahnya. Dia lega setelah mengetahui bahwa gurunya itu bukan utusan dari Fraksi Malaikat. Dia sangat khawatir ketika melihat gurunya berbicara dengan Archangel Gabriel pada waktu itu, sempat dia berpikir bahwa gurunya memata-matai kelompoknya atau akan membunuh dirinya dan sahabatnya Sona, karena dia tahu bahwa musuh alami iblis adalah malaikat. Tapi setelah berbicara tadi pagi, perasaan khawatir itu sirna, dia kini lebih tenang namun dia tidak akan tenang selamanya karena dia sekarang telah memasuki tahun ketiga sekolanya di dunia manusia. Itu artinya dia semakin dekat untuk menikahi putra Lord Phenex yang tidak dia cintai sedikitpun karena sifatnya yang sombong, bajingan, dan banyak lagi pikirnya.

Selama Rias berpikir dia tidak mengetahui lantai kamarnya bersinar merah karena sihir lingkaran teleportasi. Dari sana muncul seseorang pria muda dengan rambut merah dan bentuk wajahnya yang sangat mirip Rias. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang mewah dan dilapisi baju besi. Dia melangkah maju perlahan-lahan untuk mengagetkan gadis rambut merah yang sama itu.

"Heya Ria-tan!" serunya ketika tangannya menepuk kedua pundaknya. Membuat Rias Gremory melompat terkejut dengan setuhan dan teriakan itu. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang berani-beraninya mengagetkan dirinya.

"Onii-sama!" teriak Rias kesal dengan kakaknya.

Kakak Rias adalah Sirzech Gremory atau lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzech Lucifer setelah memakai mantel pemimpin Dunia Bawah dengan nama Lucifer. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan wajah muda meski memiliki umur yang sangat tua, dia sangat mirip dengan Rias kecuali gender mereka yang berbeda dan beberapa hal juga.

Dia merupakan salah satu iblis terkuat di Dunia Bawah dengan Ajuka Astaroth dan sekarang Ajuka Beelzebub yang mampu menandinginya, bahkan Ajuka mungkin bisa kalah dengan Sirzech. Dia dikenal sebagai Iblis Super, karena kekuatannya yang diturunkan dari ibunya **Power of Destruction** dapat dia kuasai dan mencapai tingkat tinggi dan tidak ada yang mampu menyamai pencapaian Sirzech. Dan sekarang juga dia masuk ke salah satu Top Teen makhluk supranatural terkuat di dunia. Sungguh pencapaian yang luar biasa!

Kembali dengam Rias yang melihat kakaknya dengan dahi berkerut. Dia tidak tahu apa tujuannya datang ke sini, atau mungkin kakaknya ingin menyampaikan berita penting kepadanya?

"hehehe... Aku merindukanmu Ria-tan-ku tersayang!" seru Sirzech dan dengan cepat memberikan Rias pelukan mematikan yang membuat wajah Rias merah padam, dan susah bernafas karena begitu eratnya pelukan itu.

"O-onii-sama... Le-lepaskan a-aku... Aku.. Sigh.. Tidak bisa.. Sigh.. Bernafas!" suara Rias yeng begitu lemah terdengar ole Sirzech dan segera melepaskannya, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Te~he~ maaf Ria-tan! Aku sangat merindukanmu dan sangat bersemangat ketika melihatmu lagi!"

Rias melotot kearah kakaknya itu, sambil menarik udara untuk pasokan paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Setelah lebih teratur Rias masih tetap menatap tajam kakaknya. Serius jika dia selalu mendapatkan pelukan seperti itu, dia akan mati karenanya!

"Oke, apa yang kau inginkan Onii-sama!" kata Rias.

Sirzech tersenyum lebar. Dia sebenarnya datang ke sini ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, namun melihat adik perempuannya seperti ini dia tidak tega mengatakan berita itu. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, dia tidak ingin adiknya terluka atau tersakiti. Tapi, dia harus membicarakannya, dan dia harus bermain bodoh terlebih dahulu sebelum menyampaikan berita itu.

"Te~he~ ayolah Ria-tan... Apakah kamu tidak senang melihat kakakmu datang mengunjungimu?" dia membalas dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah tampannya.

Rias mendecak kesal, "Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja tidak mungkin bagimu datang ke sini tanpa tujuan yang berarti. Dan juga apakah kau kabur dari Grayfia?"

Sirzech merinding ketika Rias menyebutkan nama Ratu-nya. Sial, Ratu-nya sangat ketat dan tidak akan mentoleransi kesalahan atau lelucon yang dia buat. Bahkan dia tidak dapat bersenang-senang dengan adik perempuannya.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sirzech menggerutu. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu Ria-tan!"

Rias memutar bola matanya, "Huft, mungkin aku harus memanggil Grayfia datang ke sini!" ancam Rias.

Sirzech panik beberapa detik, sebelum ekspresinya berubah serius dan juga memancarkan kesedihan di dalamnya. "Aku punya kabar untukmu Rias!"

Mendegar kakaknya berubah serius, mau tak mau membuat Rias menegakkan badannya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya lebih serius dan penasaran. "Apa itu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu serta keluarga Phenex telah sepakat bahwa jadwal pertunangan kamu dengan Riser Phenex di percepat. Dan itu minggu depan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued!**

 **Huft, chapter 5 selesai!**

 **Maaf jika alurnya lebih lambat, mungkin ada typo, dan beberapa karakter ooc. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan di atas, chapter 5 sebelumnya bukan ini dan telah selesai tapi sayang itu terhapus. Dan aku harus memulai dari awal, hasilnya adalah yang kalian baca. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini baik atau tidak, tapi ini adalah hasil yang ada di pikiranku, karena saat itu mood saya hancur dan tidak berniat menulis lagi beberapa hari ke depan. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir saya mencoba menulis dengan sentuhan dan alur baru dan berbeda dari chapter 5 yang awalnya. Semoga kalian terhibur hasil tulisan ini!**

 **Baik, sekarang Penemue. Mungkin banyak yang asing bagi kalian, tapi dia karakter dari dxd itu sendiri dan bagian fraksi malaikat jatuh sebagai sekertaris azazel. Dia tidak di tampilkan di anime, bahkan di fandomnya sangat minim info karakter ini. Dan jika ingin melihat seperti apa, maka kalian bisa melihat dia seperti Saeko Busujima, karena saya tidak pandai dalam membuat karakter sendiri.**

 **Dan sedikit info buat pembaca saya, mungkin ada beberapa yang mengatakan bahwa menggunakan kata 'kamu' itu terlalu formal padahal dalam kbbi itu adalah kata informal atau kata yang akrab, berbeda dengan kata 'anda' yang jelas formal. Makanya saya menggunakan kata itu di fanfic ini dan yang baru. Kemudian kenapa tidak pakai kata 'kau'? Kata itu baik, tapi dalam kbbi yang saya pelajari kata 'kau' lebih baik di tengah kalimat atau digunakan sebagai bentuk terikat depan kata lain. Contoh : buku-buku itu telah kau baca dua kali. Oleh itu, saya akan mencampurkan kata 'kamu' dan 'kau' ke depannya tergantung kalimat yang tepat juga. Sedang kata 'saya' memang formal, tapi untuk bertemu orang baru pasti normal jika kita bertingkah sopan atau formal demi menjaga tata krama. Begitu pula yang ada di cerita saya yang satunya, karena dalam cerita itu mereka baru bertemu dan tidak mungkin langsung akrab. Kita di dunia nyata juga pasti formal dulu setelah beberapa hari atau minggu baru kata-kata akrab. Saya hanya ingin membuat kata yang sesuai dengan situasi yang saya tulis juga, bukan sekedar membuat tulisan tapi tidak ada perubahan dan tidak menggambarkan sebuah situasinya. Maaf jika saya salah, mohon koreksinya, dan saya bukan niat untuk mengajari kalian tapi ingin berbagi saja dan ingin membawa sesuatu yang baru dan tidak berada di zona nyaman terus.**

 **Oke itu saja, jika ada saran boleh review atau pm. Saya akan terima setiap saran, baik itu kritikan atau saran lainnya.**

 **Dan untuk pair.. Yah kita lihat ke depan, tapi saya telah membuat keputusan bahwa akan harem. Berapa? Saya tidak tahu, selama itu sesuai dengan alur cerita tidak masalah berapa pun. Thank you!**

 **Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & Dxd atau elemen lainnya bukan milik saya, semua itu milik masing-masing penulis aslinya.**

* * *

 **Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi mereka yang telah membaca cerita saya, terutama bagi mereka teman-teman yang telah menjadikan cerita saya baik yang ini atau lainnya sebagai cerita Favorit, Follow, dan juga memberikan Review. Semua itu sangat berarti bagi saya, terutama itu sebagai bahan bakar bagi saya untuk lebih giat lagi menulis cerita yang lebih baik untuk kalian. Sekali lagi terimakasih!**

 **Yah, saya tidak membalas review pada kesempatan kali ini. Karena saya fokus menulis, tapi saya membaca tentang pasangan. Nah, saya akan menjelaskan sedikit di sini, semoga tidak bertanya lagi kalaupun mau saya harap itu sebuah saran siapa yang akan bergabung dengan Harem Naruto. Ya,, setelah saya berpikir akan Harem, itu bisa 3 dan maksimal 5. Siapa saja itu? Akan di jawab seiring cerita berlanjut, saya tidak berjanji untuk ini atau itu. Tapi setidaknya saya masih membuka saran anda, dan saya akan berpikir apakah cocok atau tidak. Kemudian, naruto berbicara dengan setiap gadis belum tentu harem. Jadi jangan berpikir jika dia berbicara dengan si A, maka A ini pasti jadi pasangannya. Itu belum tentu, kecuali Gabriel dia pasti pasangan Naruto. Karena saya sendiri memang dari awal menulis ini ingin pasangan itu, karena sangat jarang. Dan bisa saja mungkin ada dari karakter luar atau Naruto yang akan menjadi bagian harem, kita lihat saja! Hehehe…**

 **Untuk cerita Knight of the Sun & the Lake belum bisa saya uploud karena belum selesai, baru 30-40% sekarang. Jadi tunggu saja nanti! **

**Oh, jangan lupa saran & kritik yang membangun agar bisa lebih baik lagi. Dan maaf saya baru sekarang memperbarui ceritanya, saya tidak punya paket internet selama 2 minggu lebih. Dan baru sekarang baru ada paket, itupun hanya bonus selama 7 hari. Memang mengenaskan, lol. **

**Oke, saya rasa itu cukup untuk bicara omong kosong. Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

" berbicara!"

 _'Berpikir!'_

 **"Monster etc!"**

 _ **'Berpikir!'**_

 **"Teknik/Jurus/etc!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

Rias Gremory...

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia. Seorang gadis cantik memasuki usia kedewasaan, dikenal sebagai **'Two Great Onee-sama Kuoh'** bersama sahabatnya Akeno Himejima. Dia juga bukan orang sembarangan, karena ia juga dikenal sebagai **'Putri Rambut-Merah Gremory',** dan banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa ia juga seorang Pewaris Klan Gremory. Salah satu klan iblis darah murni Dunia Bawah.

Mungkin banyak iblis atau orang beranggapan bahwa menjadi seorang Putri atau Pewaris sebuah klan itu mudah, enak, apapun dia dapatkan, dan anggapan itu memang tidak salah namun kenyataannya itu lebih sulit. Dia memang memiliki segalanya, tapi ada satu yang dia tidak dapat hingga sekarang. Itu adalah memilih kekasihnya sendiri!

Ya, Rias Gremory tidak dapat memilih pendamping masa depannya sendiri, karena orangtuanya dan keluarga iblis darah murni lainnya telah sepakat untuk menikahkan dirinya yang saat itu belum lahir dengan seorang iblis pria lebih tua darinya. Awalnya Rias tidak mempermasalahkan itu, karena dia berharap dia dan calon suami masa depannya bisa seperti Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi semua itu sirna, pertama kali dia melihat calaon suaminya, dia langsung membencinya. Dia mencoba memberikannya kesempatan hingga dewasa, tapi harapan itu sia-sia, iblis itu calon suaminya justru menjadi lebih sombong, berengsek, dan playboy.

Hingga akhirnya dia menolak dan menentang gagasan menikahinya di masa depan karena sifatnya itu, apalagi sekarang pria itu juga memiliki haremnya sendiri di Peerage-nya. Rias kemudian membuat kesepakatan dengan orangtuanya agar diizinkan sekolah di Dunia Manusia dan ketika lulus baru dia menikahi laki-laki itu. Tapi, sekali lagi keluarganya membuat dirinya kecewa karena berita yang di bawa oleh kakaknya, Sirzech Lucifer, membuatnya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Dia terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, mata biru-hijaunya melebar setelah mendengar kabar itu. Kabar yang tidak pernah dia sukai. Kabar yang paling dia benci. Kabar yang membuat seluruh hidupnya berbeda. Kabar bahwa dia harus melakukan tunangan resmi dengan laki-laki yang tidak pernah dalam hidupnya untuk dicintai.

"A-apa...?" dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya meredam suara tangisan yang pecah dari mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca sebelum menumpahkan air mata panas dari kelopak matanya. Dia terduduk mendengar berita yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"KENGAPA..!? KENAPA MEREKA MELAKUKAN ITU ONII-SAMA..!?" Rias meraung menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan pengkhianatan, air matanya semakin deras berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya dan pakaian atasnya.

Sirzech melihat adik perempuannya dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat hatinya terluka, dia bergegas memeluk adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengelus-elus kepalanya dan punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Grayfia yang mungkin akan marah karena lalai dalam tugasnya sebagai Maō Lucifer, dia juga tidak peduli dengan pakaian mahalnya kotor dan basah karena tangisan itu, dia hanya peduli dengan kesejahteraan adiknya sekarang dan hanya itu yang penting.

* * *

…

Waktu bergerak begitu cepat, sehingga dia tidak sadar bahwa telah memeluk adiknya kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Dia sudah tidak mendengar suara tangis atau tangisan adiknya, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan adiknya begitu diam. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya pelan-pelan, tapi dia merasakan adiknya tidak merespon. Dia mencoba melihat wajahnya, dan kini dia dapat melihat wajah damai adiknya yang tertidur pulas dengan mukanya penuh jejak air mata kering. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, ketika menyaksikan adiknya begitu damai.

Dia mendesah pelan, mengangkat adiknya dan memindahkannya ke kasur ukuran queen. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuh adiknya, sebelum memperhatikan kembali ke wajah adiknya. _'Rias... Onii-sama berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari pernikahan ini dengan segala cara!'_ pikirnya dengan mata yang memancarkan penuh tekad. Dia akan mencari cara membebaskan adiknya dari pertunangan bodoh ini, meski harus meminta bantuan dari musuhnya.

Melihat adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tersenyum kecil sebelum menghilang di telan lingkaran teleportasi.

 _(Dengan Naruto)_

Naruto, berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan-jalan yang cukup sepi, di tangannya dia membawa dua bungkus kantong plastik besar yang berisikan bahan-bahan makanan. Ketika Raynare ingin memasak makan malam, bahan makanan kebetulan habis, dan Naruto dengan terpaksa harus membelikannya karena jika tidak mereka berdua akan kelaparan. Tapi dia juga menikmati jalan santai di malam hari, matanya sesekali melihat langit malam yang begitu indah. Bintang berkelap-kelip ditemani oleh bulan yang bersinar yang menerangi kegelapan malam.

 _ ***Sreekk***_

"Arrghh.."

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara jeritan terdengar di dalam gedung terbengkalai tidak jauh darinya. Matanya menyipit dan telinganya berkedut ketika suara itu kembali terdengar, Naruto dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas karena pelatihan dengan Aiolos. Kelima inderanya lebih tajam, terutama penglihatannya yang dari awal memang seperti elang.

Melihat ke kiri dan kanan Naruto memperhatikan bahwa jalanan cukup sepi. Dia memasukkan barang bawaannya ke dalam dimensi sakunya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pedang nodachi-nya. Pedang itu memiliki panjang 180cm, dengan gagang dengan panjang 30cm dan bilahnya 150cm. Gagang pedang itu hitam dengan motif putih, lalu sarungnya hitam polos dengan tali merah melilit bagian ujung sarung tidak jauh dari gagangnya.

Dia memegang pedang dengan tangan kirinya sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati gedung tersebut. Semakin dekat dia memasuki gedung tua itu, instingnya berteriak bahwa akan ada bahaya di dalam gedung itu, namun Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu dan tetap berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di dalam gedung terbengkalai ini.

Ketika dia memasuki gedung tersebut, kegelapan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan membuat Naruto semakin waspada dan mencengkeram pedangnya dengan erat. Dia juga mencium bau busuk dan anyir yang Naruto asumsikan itu adalah darah orang yang berteriak tadi. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati ketika mendengar suara tawa…

 **"Kyakyakyakya… Emmm.. Aromanya sangat lezat!"** suara keras bergema di dalam gedung itu. Mata Naruto menyipit mencoba melihat siapa sosok di balik suara tersebut.

Meskipun dia dapat menebak bahwa sosok ini adalah iblis liar atau tersesat. Tapi pertanyaan muncul di benaknya, bagaimana mungkin iblis liar ini masih hidup dan bebas? Bukankah Kuoh adalah wilayah kekuasaan dibawah dua pewaris klan iblis bergengsi dan adik Maō? Seharusnya mereka yang mengurus dan memberantas iblis liar ini dan melindungi warga setempat? Tapi sekarang dimana Rias dan Sona? Apa yang membuat mereka tidak melakukan tugas dengan benar?

Naruto menyimpan banyak pertanyaan itu untuk nanti, dia mungkin dapat bertanya secara pribadi atau bertemu dengan mereka di bawah penyamaran dirinya sebagai **Dark Angel**. "Iblis liar?" pertanyaan ambigu dari Naruto.

 **"Hoho… Sebagai manusia kau cukup banyak tahu ya!?"** balas sosok di balik kegelapan malam.

"Nah, itu bukan sesuatu yang istimewa kurasa… Lagipula bau busukmu itu adalah buktinya!" kata Naruto acuh tak acuh, membuat iblis liar menggeram dan tak lama kemudian Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dan beberapa detik dia dapat melihat bentuk iblis liar itu.

Iblis liar itu memiliki tubuh bagian atas manusia dengan kulit gelap, rambut hitam panjang, dan bertelanjang dada; bagian bawahnya berbentuk laba-laba dengan empat kaki. Di mulutnya terlihat jejak darah yang Naruto asumsikan bahwa iblis liar ini telah memakan daging manusia baru ini.

Membuat Naruto merasa mual melihat pemandangan itu, meski dia seorang lulusan dokter dan selalu terkait dengan darah, dia tidak pernah merasakan jijik seperti sekarang ini. Menarik nafas panjang Naruto menarik bilah pedangnya dari sarungnya, hingga menampilkan bilah perak bersinar mengkilap karena pantulan cahaya bulan malam itu.

 **"Kyakyakya ~ pedang itu tidak bisa membelamu manusia!"** kata iblis liar laba-laba ketika mulutnya meluncurkan serangan berupa peluru putih yang cukup banyak.

Naruto melihat serangan itu hanya menghela nafas kecewa karena betapa lambatnya serangan itu. Dia mengangkat pedangnya sebelum menebas setiap peluru yang menghampirinya dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun. Peluru-peluru itu berhamburan ke setiap sisinya yang telah terpotong menjadi dua. Iblis liar semakin geram karena serangan yang dia luncurkan tidak membunuh manusia itu. Dia memuntahkan gumpalan jaring laba-laba sebelum membentuk menjadi tombak dengan panjang satu setengah meter. Iblis liar memutar-mutar tombak yang telah dia ciptakan dengan senyum sombong hadir di wajahnya.

Alis Naruto mengkerut dengan sikap sombong tersebut, tapi dia kembali tenang. _'Nah, aku ingin melihat hasil pelatihan fisik yang di ajarkan oleh Aiolos-sensei'_ pikirnya dan melesat cepat meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri dengan debu dibelakang. Mata iblis liar itu terbelalak kaget dengan gerakan cepat manusia itu, ketika dia mencoba melihat ke kiri dan kanan dia merasakan sakit di tangannya dan melihat si pirang telah menebas tangannya.

 **"Aarghh…. "**

Jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulut iblis liar setelah Naruto memotong tangan kirinya. Naruto melihat tangannya terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai, darah keluar deras dari tangan yang terpotong itu. Setelah melihat hasil karyanya, dia bergerak cepat kembali layaknya menghilang dan muncul kembali di samping kanan iblis liar dan melakukan tebasan horizontal tanpa ampun dan sekali lagi tangan iblis liar terputus dari anggota tubuhnya yang jatuh di lantai.

 **"Arrgghh… Sialan kau!"** teriak iblis kesakitan tersebut setelah kehilangan dua tangannya. Naruto menghilang kembali dan muncul di tempat dia berdiri pada awalnya. Mengamati makhluk tercela itu yang tengah menjerit-jerit akibat rasa sakit setelah dimutilasi olehnya.

"Menyedihkan… " kata Naruto cukup pelan namun masih di dengar oleh iblis liar. Dia menatap arlojinya yang telah menunjukkan jam 9, itu artinya dia telah bermain-main dengan iblis liar selama 15 menit. Mendesah pelan, dia menyarungkan pedangnya kembali sementara tangan kanannya dia biarkan terbuka ke bawah. Hanya satu detik ketika muncul pusaran biru transparan di telapak tangannya, **"Room!"**

Pusaran itu berubah menjadi besar menutupi seluruh area ruangan itu membentuk sebuah ruangan cekungan biru transparan.

Iblis liar menatap fenomena tersebut sebelum tertawa keras tidak menyadari kondisinya yang telah kehilangan kedua tangannya. **"Kyakyakyakya ~ hanya sebuah barrier? Tidak berguna! Urghh…"** dia meringis kesakitan sambil melihat tangannya yang mengucur deras keluar darahnya sendiri.

"Game Over!" gumam Naruto menyeringai dingin, mata birunya memancarkan sinar yang menjanjikan bahwa dia telah berhenti bermain-main membuat iblis liar itu gugup dan tanpa sadar melangkah mundur mencoba untuk kabur. **"Catastrophe!"**

Naruto menarik pedangnya dengan begitu cepat, mata biasa tidak dapat mengikutinya karena hanya dalam sedetik kemudian pedang itu telah di tarik keluar dan sedetik kemudian dia telah melakukan banyak tebasan jarak jauh. Iblis liar diam menatap Naruto dengan mata kosong sebelum tubuhnya jatuh terpecah belah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil efek dari teknik Naruto yang memungkinkan pengguna dapat memutilasi musuh dengan cepat tanpa di sadari.

Naruto memasukkan bilah pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya, sebelum memasukkan ke dimensi saku. Dia menghilangkan efek ' **Room'** ketika ia berjalan menjauh dari gedung itu. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sambil bersiul ketika dia melihat bahwa kecepatan gerakannya lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya. Dia mengingat kembali saat-saat berlatih pertama kali di bawah bimbingan Aiolos sang Sagitarius.

 _ **(Flashback begins)**_

 _Saat itu dia terbangun di sebuah tempat yang semuanya putih. Dia melihat ke segala penjuru namun semuanya hanya putih bersih, ia bingung karena terbangun di tempat seperti ini. 'Dimana ini?' pikirnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya._

 _"Halo anak muda!"_

 _Naruto melihat ke sekeliling mencari sumber suara itu. Dia mendengus frustasi karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, "Hey, siapa disana?" teriaknya._

 _"Hahaha…. Tidak sabaran eh!" suara itu kembali terdengar, nadanya sangat halus dan lembut membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti terbuai oleh suara laki-laki itu._

 _"Ayo, jangan main-main denganku… Keluarlah siapapun itu!" teriak Naruto ketika dia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, mata birunya menjadi tajam melirik ke segala arah._

 _Sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Naruto dengan refleks memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan pukulan, namun dia hanya memukul angin karena sosok yang menepuk pundaknya telah melompat mundur._

 _"Whooaaa… Anak muda yang sangat tidak sabar." ujar sosok itu. Naruto memperhatikan sosok itu mengenakan baju besi emas, dengan mahkota emas juga; punggungnya terdapat satu pasang sayap emas yang sangat indah. Wajahnya tampan dan juga lembut, rambutnya hitam panjang dan jabrik. Sosok itu berdiri dengan tenang, postur tubuhnya memberitahu Naruto bahwa dia adalah seorang pejuang tangguh, berwibawa, dan bijaksana. Senyumnya selalu hadir tidak pernah hilang meski Naruto menatap sosok itu dengan waspada._

 _"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak meninggalkan posisi kuda-kudanya._

 _"Aku adalah jiwa dari Sacred Gear milikmu Naruto Namikaze."_

 _Naruto berpikir dan memproses kata-kata pria di depannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersentak kaget menatap pria di depannya. "Itu berarti…"_

 _"Ya!" dia tersenyum geli._

 _"... Sagittarius!" Naruto berseru cukup keras. Sosok di depannya mengangguk mengiyakan, Naruto merubah posisi tubuhnya lebih sopan dan menundukkan badannya untuk memberikan hormat. "Maafkan kelancangan saya Sagittarius-sama!" ujarnya._

 _"Maa, maa… Tidak perlu formal di hadapanku. Kamu bisa memanggilku Aiolos, Naruto-kun!"_

 _Dia mengangguk pelan, dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Terimakasih Aiolos-san!" Aiolos tersenyum lebar. "Lalu dimana kita sekarang Aiolos-san?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat tempat yang serba putih. Naruto agak jengkel karena semuanya serba putih, tidak ada sama sekali warna yang lebih menarik seperti oranye!_

 _Aiolos melipat tangannya, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Kita berada di ruang pikiranmu," si pirang mengangguk paham, sebelum Aiolos melanjutkan. "Tujuan kita bertemu adalah supaya aku bisa melatihmu agar dapat menggunakan_ _ **Sagittarius Cloth**_ _atau yang kau kenal Sacred Gear buatan secara maksimal!"_

 _"Ya, Azazel-ossan juga mengatakan bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Benar. Pertama-tama aku akan menjelaskan bahwa setiap Saint seperti kami memiliki energi cosmo atau bisa dikatakan energi magis atau mirip dengan chakra karena cosmo juga berasal dari fisik dan spiritual. Hanya saja perbedaannya, energi cosmo merupakan energi yang berasal dari dewa-dewi Olympia."_

 _"Itu artinya aku akan belajar energi cosmo ini?"_

 _"Yup, kamu akan belajar itu! Setelah itu kita akan melatih indra milikmu seperti milikku."_

 _Alis Naruto mengkerut, "Enam indra?!" tanya atau pernyataan Naruto._

 _Aiolos menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, total indra yang harus kamu pelajari semuanya tujuh indra." Naruto terkejut dengan pengetahuan ini, "Sebenarnya ada delapan, hanya saja aku menguasainya sampai tujuh. Hehehe…" lanjut Aiolos agak malu yang diabaikan oleh Naruto karena masih shock dengan informasi yang baru dia terima._

 _"Tapi… Kita harus melatih tubuhmu dan energi cosmo milikmu setelah itu baru berlatih menguasai tujuh indra, dan ketika kau menguasai ketujuh indra. Kamu dapat menggunakan_ _ **Gold Cloth Sagittarius**_ _dengan sempurna!"_

 _"Yosh… Aku akan berlatih dengan keras!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat, Aiolos tertawa melihatnya yang sangat antusias._

 _"Kita akan berlatih selama satu tahun!"_

 _"Ehh… Itu sangat lama!" Naruto menunduk dengan awan gelap imajiner di atasnya._

 _"Tenang, di ruang pikiranmu kita memang berlatih satu tahun tapi di dunia luar hanya menghabiskan waktu dua minggu. Kamu dapat berlatih selama waktu tidurmu!" jelas Aiolos._

 _"Oh, itu hebat!" balas Naruto yang bersemangat kembali._

 _Setelah percakapan itu, Naruto setiap malam berlatih dengan keras dimana ia harus push-up dengan batu di atasnya atau menarik batu sambil berlari atau lainnya. Pelatihan itu seperti yang dilakukan oleh para pejuang spartan yang membuat Naruto sering mengutuk gurunya selama pelatihan._

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa-masa sulit yang dia alami selama di neraka (pelatihan) dengan Aiolos-sensei. Dan dia sekarang telah merasakan hasil dari pelatihannya, meskipun belum mampu secepat Aiolos-sensei dalam bergerak. Tapi dia dengan percaya diri, dia mampu mengalahkan iblis kelas tinggi tanpa banyak usaha, dan dia juga berani mengatakan dia sekarang setara dengan temannya, Vali Lucifer. Berkat kerja keras dan keringat, dia akhirnya menguasai Balance Breaker **Sagittarius Cloth**. Hanya saja dia belum bisa mencapai bentuk pamungkas dari **Sagittarius Cloth,** atau **God Cloth Sagittarius** karena dia harus memiliki esensi dari dewa-dewi Olympia bercampur dengannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang dia tidak harus memikirkan itu.

* * *

 _(_ _ **Time skip)**_

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari dunia, menggantikan posisi bulan yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya. Di sebuah rumah di Kota Kuoh terlihat dua sosok dengan rambut hitam gagak dan pirang emas layaknya matahari pagi sedang melakukan sarapan.

Rambut hitam gagak adalah seorang wanita cantik awal dua puluhan mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan atasan kemeja dan celana pendek sampai paha sebagai bawahannya. Begitu juga dengan rambut pirang emas jabrik yang merupakan seorang pemuda tampan awal dua puluhan yang mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah selama aku mengajar Raynare?" tanya si pirang kepada teman wanitanya.

Wanita itu yang mempunyai nama Raynare mengunyah makanannya sebelum menelannya dan menjawab. "Err… hanya menonton TV, membereskan rumah dan bersantai Naruto-sama."

Pria yang bernama Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan _'-sama'_ , aku bukan atasanmu!" balas Naruto sambil mendesah frustasi.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan Naruto-sama! Sementara itu benar bahwa kamu bukan atasanku, tapi kamu juga salah satu orang terdekat dari Azazel-sama." Raynare membalas cepat dengan nada agak tinggi, sebelum memerah malu dan menutup mulutnya karena sedikit berteriak di hadapan Naruto-sama. "Maaf Naruto-sama karena bertindak bodoh seperti tadi!"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum geli, "Tenang aku tidak marah, itu hal normal seseorang bertindak seperti itu. Toh, kamu juga makhluk hidup yang memiliki emosi dan perasaan, kecuali jika kamu robot yang hanya menuruti apa yang aku katakan." goda Naruto.

Membuat Raynare terkikik pelan, "Terimakasih Naruto-sama!"

"Aarrghh… Ayolah jangan panggil aku menggunakan _'-sama'._ Kamu bisa memanggilku cukup nama saja!" balas Naruto frustasi. Sial, dia benci dengan panggilan sufiks itu! Dia lebih menyukainya jika dia hanya memanggilnya cukup namanya saja.

"Baik, jika itu permintaanmu Naruto-sam-kun!" dia dengan cepat merubah sufiks '-sama' dengan '-kun' ketika Naruto menatap tajam matanya. Dia merona di pipinya, karena agak malu memanggil orang di depannya dengan sufiks '-kun', tapi dia harus terbiasa dengan itu mulai sekarang.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas, "Itu lebih baik!"

Raynare memerah malu dan mengangguk setuju sambil terus melanjutkan sisa-sisa makanan di piringnya dan melahapnya.

"Um… Naruto-kun, aku rasa kamu terlambat!" kata Raynare cukup pelan sambil melihat jam di dinding tidak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Nah, tidak mungkin.. Lihat ini!" katanya sambil menunjukkan arlojinya kepada Raynare yang melihat dengan seksama.

"Err… aku rasa kamu memang terlambat Naruto-kun. Jam tanganmu mati!" ujar Raynare gugup ketika Naruto diam sebelum melihat jam tangannya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Otak Naruto mendadak beku, sebelum dia berteriak kencang, "SIALAN, AKU TERLAMBAT!" dia dengan cepat melahap sisa makanannya dan menegak habis jus jeruknya, setelah selesai dia mengambil tasnya serta kunci mobil sebelum berlari menuju bagasi. "Jam bodoh!" kutukan terakhir yang terdengar oleh Raynare yang masih diam sebelum tertawa melihat Naruto berlari tergesa-gesa.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun senyum manis tidak pernah lepas di bibirnya. Dia bergerak dan membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas miliknya dan Naruto, membawanya menuju wastafel dapur untuk di cuci.

 **(Akademi Kuoh)**

Naruto dengan cepat berlari setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sekolah. Dia menggerutu kesal karena jamnya mati di waktu yang tidak tepat. Setelah tiba di koridor sekolah yang sepi, ia berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak berlari lagi karena tidak ingin mengganggu kelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia tiba di pintu kelas 3-A, mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu baru ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kelas. "Maaf anak-anak, saya terlambat datang ke kelas hari ini!" ujar Naruto ketika berdiri di depan kelas.

"Apa yang membuat Naruto-sensei bisa terlambat?" tanya Souna ketika menaiki kacamatanya, dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Souna tidak menyukai mereka yang tidak tepat waktu baik itu guru maupun siswa, dan ia sebagai Presiden Dewan Siswa harus menegaskan peraturan.

Naruto tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya tanda bahwa ia gugup, "Uh, ya Shitori-san jam tanganku mati dan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku terlambat." Souna mengangguk dengan jawabannya. Naruto melihat dia tidak melanjutkan argumen lagi, maka dia memulai pelajarannya.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung dia memperhatikan bahwa si rambut merah dengan mata biru-hijau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Gadis itu hanya diam melamun, dan Naruto sendiri bingung dengan perubahan sikap gadis tersebut.

"Gremory-san!" si rambut merah tersentak dan kembali sadar dari lamunannya menatap Naruto.

"Ya Sensei! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Saya perhatikan Anda dari tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran saya. Jika Anda sakit silakan pergi menuju ruang perawatan Gremory-san!" balas Naruto dengan tegas.

Rias memerah malu karena banyak yang menatap dirinya, bahkan sahabatnya Sona menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Maaf Sensei! Saya akan lebih memperhatikan pembelajaran Naruto-sensei!" balasnya.

"Saya harap juga begitu Gremory-san!" timpal Naruto. "Baik, kalian bisa buka buku di halaman 160 dan kerjakan tugas itu!" seru Naruto sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Hai' Sensei!" balas seluruh muridnya. Naruto tersenyum sebelum membaca buku miliknya sendiri.

"Ugh, hari-hari yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya!" gumam Naruto ketika dia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkir. Dia menghela nafas lelah, karena tidak memiliki aktivitas lainnya selain menjadi guru di Akademi Kuoh. Ia juga tidak menerima satu misi pun semenjak misi terakhir di Kyoto, Azazel tidak menghubunginya sama sekali setelah menyerahkan perawatan Raynare di tangannya.

"Selamat sore Naruto-sensei!" sapa murid perempuan kearahnya.

"Selamat sore juga!" balas Naruto dengan senyuman yang terpampang di mukanya membuat siswinya merona merah sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan tatapan geli melihat muridnya merona karenanya. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Setelah mencapai mobilnya dan hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, dia tidak sengaja memperhatikan sosok gadis rambut pirang dengan mata hijau serta mengenakan gaun putih yang cocok di tubuhnya. Naruto merasa dia pernah bertemu gadis itu, tapi dimana?

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat bahwa gadis itu Gabriel. Dan dia perhatikan bahwa dia berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"Halo Gabriel-san!" sapa Naruto ketika Gabriel tiba tidak jauh darinya yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Halo juga Naruto-kun!" dia melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. "Apa kabarmu?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat gadis cantik ini, "Baik Gabriel. Dan kamu?"

"Umm… baik juga!" dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gabriel-san? Apakah kamu ingin memberikan undangan pernikahanmu?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Gabriel menggembungkan pipinya, "Mou ~, aku ingin menemuimu Naruto-kun, bukannya memberikan sebuah undangan untukmu!"

 _'Kawaii'_ teriak Naruto secara mental melihat Gabriel yang bertingkah sangat imut menurutnya. Dia batuk untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu, "Jadi, kamu hanya ingin menemuiku Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto dengan skeptis.

"Yaa! Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun!" seru Gabriel cukup keras membuat murid-murid yang tidak jauh menatap langsung ke arah mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

Naruto tersedak mendengar pernyataan berani itu. Sungguh, apakah gadis ini tidak menyadari tempat mereka berdiri atau memang tidak peduli? Lagipula, dia sudah memiliki calon suami bukan?

" _ ***Cough*.**_ Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Naruto sambil batuk.

"Uhm… Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun!" ulang Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis.

Otak Naruto mengulang kembali secara otomatis mengingat kata-kata Gabriel seperti kaset rusak. "Naruto-kun?" seru Gabriel sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto yang masih diam membisu.

"Ehh… yah, tolong pukul aku supaya aku terbangun dari mimpi ini!?" seru Naruto. "Owch…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus hidungnya yang di tarik oleh Gabriel. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Gabriel yang terkikik pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Itu bukan mimpi Naruto-kun!" ujar Gabriel sambil memutar bola matanya sebelum tersenyum manis.

Naruto terpesona melihat senyuman Gabriel yang begitu indah, dia menatap Gabriel tanpa berkedip. Matanya terkunci melihat keindahan dan kecantikan dari Gabriel, membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Darahnya mengalir deras hingga mencapai wajahnya yang menampilkan rona merah muda tepat di setiap pipinya. Naruto tersadar kembali ketika Gabriel menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Ehh… m-maaf Gabriel-san!" balas Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang merah tanda bahwa ia gugup.

"Tolong panggil aku Gabriel-chan atau Gaby-chan, Naruto-kun!" Gabriel berseru ketika dia menampilkan mata anak anjingnya membuat Naruto sulit untuk mengatakan tidak. _'Sial, dia sangat imut!'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat agar Gabriel tidak menunjukkan lagi mata anak anjingnya, yang membuatnya semakin imut. "Tentu saja Gabriel-s-chan!"

"Yay!" Gabriel menjerit bahagia dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur di wajahnya.

"Aahhh… Dia sangat imut!" teriak trio mesum yang menonton adegan mereka berdua dengan senyum mesum menatap ke arah Gabriel.

Mata Naruto berkedut sebelum memutar tubuhnya menatap tajam kearah trio mesum. Membuat trio mesum bergidik ngeri, dan berlari menjauh agar terhindar dari kemarahan Sensei pirang mereka. Naruto menghela nafasnya, sebelum berbalik melihat Gabriel menatapnya dengan lucu.

"Apakah baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?"

Pria pirang mengangguk, "Jangan khawatir. Hanya siswa bodoh yang mencoba mencari masalah denganku."

"Oh, siapa mereka?"

"Heh, mereka tidak penting. Lagipula mereka sudah kabur!" balas Naruto menyeringai tipis. Gabriel mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang Gabriel-chan?"

Gabriel mengangkat jari tangannya, mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil berpikir. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke rumahmu Naruto-kun? Aku ingin melihatnya!?"

Naruto ikut berpikir tentang hal itu, _'Pertanyaan yang tak terduga… Hmm, itu juga tidak buruk! Tapi…'_ dia mengangguk pelan. "Apakah kamu yakin?" Naruto berrtanya. Gabriel mengangguk dengan ekspresi memohon pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ayo!" dia berseru sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Gabriel, dengan senang hati Gabriel memasukinya. Setelah itu Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk, sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil dan berjalan menjauh area parkir sekolah melaju rumahnya.

 _Lima belas menit kemudian!_

Perjalanan mereka relatif damai, di mana Gabriel sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka dengan melihat setiap bangunan atau pun taman yang mereka lewati di Kuoh. Naruto juga tidak ingin mengganggu dia dengan pembicaraan omong kosong, bagaimanapun ia juga senang perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan sunyi.

Ketika mendekati halaman rumahnya, Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya menuju tempat parkir yang tersedia. Biasanya dia akan langsung menuju bagasi, tapi berhubungan dengan Gabriel yang ikut dengannya, maka dia berkewajiban sebagai laki-laki terhormat untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah tiba, Naruto dengan cepat turun dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Gabriel. Si gadis pirang tersenyum bahagia atas perlakuan istimewa seperti itu, yang menurutnya sangat romantis.

"Kita sampai!"

Gabriel mendongak menatap bangunan bergaya Eropa yang merupakan rumah Naruto. Dia mengangguk kecil sebagai apresiasi positif atas rumahnya yang tampak bagus dan nyaman. Ia keluar dari pikirannya ketika Naruto berbicara lagi. "Ayo!" ajaknya, Gabriel dengan senang hati mengikuti Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu rumah sambil berkata, "Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang kembali Naruto-kun!" balas suara wanita di dalam rumah, mengejutkan Gabriel. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa itu? Apakah itu keluarganya? Atau yang lebih buruk itu adalah suara _kekasih_ Naruto-kun? -spekulasi bagian terakhir membuat dada Gabriel berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak siap memikirkan tentang terakhir itu, tapi jika benar apa yang dilakukan? Dia bukan makhluk yang berpengalaman dalam bidang percintaan.

"Hei, ayo Gabriel. Jangan malu-malu…" Gabriel tersentak dari lamunannya, dia hanya tersenyum dengan paksa membuat Naruto menatapnya curiga dan khawatir di satu sisi dengan perubahan temannya ini. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" nada khawatir sangat kontras dari pertanyaan itu.

Gadis pirang tersentuh oleh perhatian yang ditunjukkan Naruto, dia kembali dalam mood yang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya. "Hai' Naruto-kun, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya!" dia menjawab dengan lembut mencoba meyakinkan calon _suaminya._ Dia menjerit histeris secara internal membayangkan dia bersama Naruto-kun-nya dan anak-anaknya berkepala pirang dan mata biru serta memiliki kumis di pipinya dan hidup bahagia, wajahnya berubah merah dan keluar uap dari telinganya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menatap si pirang dengan pandangan skeptis, apalagi melihatnya berubah merah dan tersenyum secara mendadak. Apakah itu hal-hal normal bagi para perempuan? -dia mengangkat bahu, sebelum berjalan masuk dan duduk di sofa, Gabriel mengikutinya meski masih memikirkan tentang dia, Naruto-kun-nya, dan anak-anaknya hidup bahagia.

"Hai Naruto-kun, apakah kamu ingin minuman?" tanya suara wanita itu lagi, Gabriel semakin penasaran dengan sosok tersebut, apakah cantik atau tidak. Namun ia sangat percaya diri bahwa dia juga wanita cantik, apalagi kakaknya, Michael, selalu mengatakan dia wanita tercantik di surga.

"Ya, tolong… Bawakan kami dua gelas untukku dan tamu kami!"

"Oke, segera datang!"

"Rumahmu sangat nyaman Naruto-kun." Gabriel angkat suara setelah sekian lama diam sambil melihat detail interior dan furnitur rumah Naruto-nya.

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Gabriel! Apakah kamu suka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" jawab gadis itu penuh semangat, Naruto terkekeh melihat antusiasme yang ditunjukkan Gabriel.

"Ini dia!"

Naruto dan Gabriel menolehkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang datang membawakan minuman mereka, dia adalah wanita muda dengan rambut hitam gagak, memiliki tubuh bagaikan gitar Spanyol, mengenakan pakaian yang agak terbuka sehingga memamerkan belahan dadanya dan paha mulusnya yang tanpa cacat. _'Dia cantik dan menarik…'_ pikir Gabriel.

"Gabriel, ini Raynare. Dan Raynare, ini Gabriel temanku!" kata Naruto ketika Raynare meletakkan gelas minuman untuk mereka.

Kedua gadis itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Saat itu terjadi, raut wajah Raynare berubah menjadi gugup. _'Oh Tuhan, dia Malaikat Tertinggi Gabriel-sama! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Lalu, apa hubungan Naruto-kun dengan Gabriel-sama?'_ Raynare berteriak secara mental, lalu dia mencoba tersenyum ke arah Gabriel meski terlihat jelas sangat di paksakan dengan gelagat anehnya itu.

Tidak berbeda dengan Gabriel, setelah melihat gadis ini. Dia sangat yakin bahwa wanita ini adalah Malaikat Jatuh, setelah merasakan auranya yang memiliki energi suci namun bercampur dengan kegelapan. _'Malaikat Jatuh… Kenapa dia tinggal bersama Naruto-kun? Bukankah mereka seharusnya tinggal di Grigori tempat yang dibuat oleh Azazel-Oniisama untuk kaumnya?'_ Gabriel tersenyum manis seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ke arah Raynare. Tapi dia juga cemas dengan Naruto karena harus tinggal bersama dengan Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak dia ketahui apa motifnya.

"Halo!" seru Gabriel sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"H-halo juga Gabriel-sam-san!" dia mengutuk keras dirinya sendiri karena hampir memanggil Gabriel dengan akhiran _'-sama',_ ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto-kun tidak mengetahui identitas dari Gabriel-sama dan dia harus menjaga itu untuk sekarang. Setelah itu baru dia berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto-kun.

Satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu menatap interaksi dua gadis itu sangat aneh menurutnya. Raynare yang dia lihat sangat gugup ketika melihat Gabriel, sebaliknya Gabriel tetap seperti biasanya namun dia tahu bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik sifatnya yang ceria. Apakah keduanya saling kenal? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, selama dia pergi ke Grigori dia belum pernah melihat Raynare bertemu Gabriel, kecuali…

 _'Oh sial… kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Ugh, dia pasti Malaikat Tertinggi Gabriel, wanita paling cantik di Surga. Tapi apa dia lakukan di wilayah iblis? Sigh, aku juga bodoh karena tidak mencoba merasakan energi di tubuhnya!'_ pikir Naruto ketika tanpa sadar menepuk jidatnya sendiri, _'Oh Tuhan, apakah ini keberuntungan atau kutukan yang Kau berikan padaku!'_

Selama ratapan itu berlangsung, Gabriel menatap Naruto dengan tatapan cemas. Dia melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang pada awalnya biasa saja tapi berubah menjadi buruk. "Naruto-kun, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto terkekeh kecil, "Nah, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang tak terduga barusan, jangan khawatir oke!"

Gabriel mengangguk lemah masih tidak yakin, tapi jika dia berkata begitu maka ia hanya bisa percaya dengannya. "Oke!" cicitnya.

"Ayo Raynare, kamu bisa duduk bersama kami!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. Gadis itu setuju atas permintaan Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya meski masih gugup.

Setelah itu suasana ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, mereka bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto termenung mencoba mencari solusi atas pengungkapan yang baru-baru ini dia ketahui, _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?… Apakah kita harus saling jujur atas pengetahuan tentang masalah supernatural ini? Mungkin hanya itu…'_. Sampai Naruto menegakkan posisi duduknya, jari-jarinya terjalin satu sama lain. "Ehem… Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kita saling jujur?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu bagi kedua gadis. Raynare mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, sedangkan Gabriel memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos andalannya membuat Naruto ingin memeluk dan mencium gadis yang begitu imut itu. Tapi dia harus kuat menahan godaan agar tidak melecehkan gadis tersebut, dia juga tidak ingin mati muda akibat kebodohannya sendiri karena melakukan pelecehan terhadap Malaikat Tertinggi Gabriel.

"Um, apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" Gabriel bertanya dengan polos.

"Ya, aku juga tidak mengerti maksudmu Naruto-kun!" sambung Raynare.

"Kamu seorang Malaikat kan Gabriel!?" Naruto langsung ke titik pokok permasalahan tentang identitas Gabriel, mengejutkan gadis itu. Tapi dia menenangkan dirinya, dia tersenyum atas pernyataan atau pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Iya Naruto-kun. Temanmu juga Malaikat Jatuh bukan?" dia mengiyakan pertanyaan itu dan bertanya balik.

"Maksudmu Raynare? Oh ya, tentu saja dia Malaikat Jatuh." Naruto tidak perlu menyangkal lagi kebenaran itu karena dia tahu pasti Gabriel juga telah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu dikonfirmasi olehnya. "Tapi apa yang membawa seorang Malaikat Tertinggi ke wilayah Iblis Klan Gremory dan Sitri? Tentunya bukan hanya sekedar jalan-jalan bukan?" sambung Naruto.

Gabriel terkikik kecil, dia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap menatap mata biru yang indah milik Naruto. "Jujur aku hanya ingin menemuimu Naruto-kun!"

Jawaban itu sungguh tidak terduga, mata Naruto terbelalak, beberapa detik kemudian dia segera memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya sambil batuk kecil. Raynare juga tidak percaya dengan ucapan itu, dia sangat terkejut atas apa yang dia dengar seperti mendengarkan dia mendapatkan sebuah jackpot terbesar di hidupnya.

"Kamu pasti bercanda." seru Naruto sambil tertawa gugup.

"Naruto-kun, Gabriel-sama seorang Malaikat! Dia tidak mungkin berbohong!" Raynare berkomentar dengan sedikit kesal atas ketidakpercayaan pria pirang di sampingnya terhadap ungkapan dari Gabriel.

"Oke, aku salah!" kata Naruto sambil mendesah kekalahan.

Gabriel tertawa melihat Naruto seperti itu, sangat jauh dengan apa dia lihat sejauh ini. Si pirang yang biasanya sangat cerdas, menawan, gagah tapi sekarang melihatnya frustasi sangat lucu di matanya. "Apakah salah dengan kata-kataku tadi Naruto-kun?"

"Ehh, tentu saja tidak!" dia menyangkal dengan cepat, "Tapi, aku merasa itu seperti omong kosong. Kau tahu, sangat aneh rasanya dikunjungi oleh salah satu Malaikat Tertinggi dan tercantik di Surga secara ekslusif seperti sekarang!" dia melanjutkan ketika jari-jarinya mengacak-acak surai pirang emasnya.

Gabriel masih mempertahankan senyuman ketika matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto. "Tapi sekarang, aku berada di depanmu Naruto-kun!"

"Uh, ya benar-benar… Hah…" dia mendengus pelan.

Raynare melihat keduanya dengan tatapan geli, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dalam situasi saat ini. Di satu sisi dia ingin menertawakan kemalangan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah berkah karena dapat melihat wanita tercantik di Surga dan berbicara langsung. Di sisi lain, dia juga gelisah karena tidak mengetahui apa motif wanita Malaikat itu datang menemui Naruto, meski dia sangat yakin motifnya tidak buruk sama sekali. Dia telah mendengar dari atasannya di Grigori bahwa _Archangel_ Gabriel merupakan wanita yang sangat polos, baik hati, dan sangat mencintai umat manusia.

"Eh,, ada pertanyaan yang mengganggu dibenakku."

"Apa itu Gabriel-sama?" Raynare bertanya, sedangkan Naruto mengangguk mempersilakan Gabriel untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana kamu Naruto-kun mengetahui tentang makhluk supernatural seperti kami?"

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, "Ceritanya sangat panjang. Tapi aku tahu tentang kalian makhluk supernatural saat aku masih kecil."

"Bisakah kamu bercerita mengenai itu Naruto-kun!" kata Gabriel dengan nada memohon dilengkapi dengan mata anak anjingnya yang membuat pipi Naruto memerah padam, dia panik menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk gadis di depannya.

"Arrghh, baik. Hentikan tatapan itu, aku mohon!" balas Naruto dengan air mata memohon.

"Oke!" kata Gabriel, tapi dia senang karena Naruto bertindak seperti itu. Dia terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Raynare menghela nafas, dia agak kecewa dengan Naruto karena begitu mudah menyerah setelah melihat tatapan yang diberikan Gabriel, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahannya karena betapa imutnya dia.

 _Satu jam kemudian…_

Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya yang cukup panjang, tentang hidupnya dan pengetahuan tentang masalah setiap makhluk supernatural. Bahkan dia juga menyebutkan bahwa dia tahu apa yang terjadi selama **Great War** antar Tiga Fraksi. Cukuplah setelah Naruto menyebutkan masalah **Great War** Gabriel menjadi sedih karena akibat perang itu, dia kehilangan saudara-saudaranya, namun yang paling menyakitkan adalah kematian dari Ayahnya, Tuhan Alkitabiah.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan Gabriel dengan kata-kata indah agar tidak bersedih lagi. Wanita itu mendengarnya tersenyum tipis, dia sangat senang karena Naruto begitu perhatian padanya, itu saja membuat semangat di dalam dirinya melonjak signifikan. Dia mengangguk lemah lembut atas kata-kata Naruto, senyumnya bersinar kembali memikat Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin kau dan Raynare berjanji untuk tidak mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang kematian Tuhan!" katanya penuh harap.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum, "Aku berjanji padamu, rahasia itu aman bersama kami!"

"Ya Gabriel-sama!"

Gabriel begitu lega mendengar janji mereka, "Terimakasih Naruto-kun, Raynare-san!"

"Yare-yare, tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi kekacauan di dunia ini akibat rahasia sebesar itu bocor ke seluruh umat!" ujar Naruto.

Raynare mengangguk setuju, "Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-kun. Jika hal itu menyebar ke seluruh umat, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dunia ini, mungkin sebuah tragedi."

Gabriel begitu senang mendengar Raynare ingin menjaga kedamaian yang ada, meskipun dia seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang seharusnya musuh dari Malaikat dan Iblis. Tapi itu tidak seberapa, jika dengan Raynare hanya senang namun setelah mendengar pernyataannya Naruto dia begitu bahagia. Rasanya seperti dia berada di taman bunga yang begitu indah, kata-kata Naruto sangat menyentuh isi hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, pipinya memanas dan berubah merah muda, senyumnya tidak pernah goyah, dan matanya memandang pria pirang itu penuh dengan cinta. Cinta Murni, Cinta Sejati, atau apapun namanya dia hanya ingin selalu berada di sisinya, kekasih hatinya Naruto Namikaze!

"... Riel!"

"... Briel!"

"... Gabriel!"

"GABRIEL!"

"O-oh… M-maaf kekasihku… Ups!" dia menutup mulutnya, mukanya semakin merah padam. Dia mengutuk mulutnya karena mengatakan itu di depan Naruto.

"Apakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Malaikat cantik di depannya.

"T-tidak ada Naruto-kun! Hehehe…" dia membalas dengan tawa gugup.

Tapi salah satu penghuni ruangan itu mendengar sangat jelas apa yang di katakan si Malaikat pirang, dia mengerutkan alisnya bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Tapi dia tidak memiliki penyakit telinga, yang berarti dia tidak salah dengar dan si Malaikat pirang ini baru saja memanggil Naruto 'kekasihku'... _'Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang dia naksir Naruto-kun! Ini kacau… dan Gabriel-sama akan menjadi Jatuh!'_ Raynare berkata di dalam hatinya.

"Omong-omong kenapa biarawati Asia Argento di pindahkan ke gereja Kuoh?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. Membuat Raynare menegang seketika, dia ingat jelas kejadian itu dan hampir mati oleh ahli waris Gremory. Jika bukan karena Naruto atas perintah Azazel-sama, dia sudah mati sekarang.

Gabriel terdiam, otaknya dengan cepat bekerja, mencoba mengingat biarawati dengan nama Asia Argento. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk mengingat kembali gadis muda pirang yang begitu polos dan memiliki Sacred Gear **Twilight Healing.**

"Kami pihak gereja melakukan itu karena harus menjaga Sistem-Nya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… Itu, biarawati muda Asia Argento dikatakan oleh Pastor di tempat gereja asalnya di Vatikan telah melakukan dosa dengan melanggar ketetapan yang berlaku. Saat itu, dia ditemukan oleh Pastor sedang menyembuhkan luka seorang Iblis dengan kemampuan Sacred Gearnya." Gabriel berkata dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman antara mereka.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sistem ini? Dia gadis muda yang polos dan juga baik hati. Melihat dari sifatnya, sangat jelas Asia ini berniat menolong orang itu yang ternyata adalah Iblis. Meskipun dia tahu sosok itu adalah Iblis, Asia pasti akan menolongnya karena kebaikan hatinya sangat besar. Gadis itu tidak akan membedakan orang atau makhluk yang dia tolong selama dia bisa, aku yakin itu!" balas Naruto penuh keyakinan sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Asia.

"Aku tahu dia orang yang sangat baik dan sangat taat. Tapi kami tidak bisa menjaganya tetap di Vatikan, karena dapat menyebabkan masalah di gereja berhubungan dengan kasus Asia Argento yang dapat menyembuhkan Iblis. Ini bisa membuat kepercayaan umat terhadap-Nya akan berkurang jika kami tidak mengusir Asia Argento. Maafkan kami Naruto-kun!"

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Kalian harus meminta maaf pada gadis itu!" dia menolak dengan tegas. "Namun apa Sistem ini?"

"Sistem ini dibuat oleh Tuhan untuk mengatur berkat, mukjizat, doa dan sebagainya untuk membantu tugasnya dalam mengatur umatnya. Namun semenjak kematian Tuhan, Sistem ini menjadi kacau. Oleh karena itu, Michael-Oniisama mengambil alih Sistem selain sebagai pemimpin Malaikat. Sementara masalah Sistem terselesaikan, tapi cara kerja Sistem tidak efektif sebagaimana terdahulu. Maka dari itu, ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak bisa kami selesaikan selain mengusir mereka yang melanggar peraturan seperti contoh kasus Asia Argento. Fenomena Sacred Gear yang dia miliki akan membuat iman goyah di antara umat karena mengetahui bahwa Sacred Gear tersebut bisa menyembuhkan bukan hanya makhluk suci seperti kami, tapi juga makhluk kegelapan seperti Iblis."

Naruto mengangguk paham dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi, memang tidak mudah setelah kematian Tuhan untuk menjalankan Sistem itu. Ibarat kata Sistem ini sebuah prosesor di sebuah komputer, ketika prosesor ini rusak dan di perbaiki ulang hasilnya tidak seperti baru, karena efeknya akan terasa lebih lambat atau bahkan program-program yang berada di komputer mengalami penurunan kinerja dan ada yang tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali. Intinya masalah ini benar-benar merepotkan!

"Hmm… Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian tapi aku juga tidak suka dengan cara kalian menyelesaikan masalahnya. Selain itu, kalian tahu tidak identitas Iblis yang disembuhkan oleh Asia?"

Gabriel menghela nafas sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kami tidak tahu identitas Iblis ini. Dia pergi dan menghilang setelah disembuhkan oleh Asia muda."

"Ini bisa menjadi masalah karena kita tidak tahu apakah Iblis ini benar-benar terluka atau hanya pura-pura untuk menjebak Asia. Kemudian kita juga tidak tahu identitasnya,,, benar-benar kacau… Aku hanya berharap tidak terjadi masalah di kemudian hari!" kata Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, bukankah kau dan Azazel tahu bahwa yang memerintahkan kami untuk mengekstrak Sacred Gear gadis Asia adalah Kokabiel?!" tanya Raynare.

"Maaf, kamu bilang Kokabiel memberikan perintah padamu untuk mengambil Sacred Gear Asia?" tanya Gabriel dengan mata menyipit.

"Uhm… yah, saat itu kelompok kami diberikan perintah oleh Azazel-sama untuk mengawasi anak laki-laki pembawa Sacred Gear **Boosted Gear,** tapi Kokabiel datang menemui kami dan memberikan perintah untuk membunuhnya. Misi pertama kami berhasil, tapi dia di reinkarnasi menjadi Iblis oleh ahli waris Gremory. Kemudian Kokabiel memberikan perintah kembali untuk mengekstrak Sacred Gear **Twilight Healing** atas nama Azazel-sama. Kami yang saat itu percaya padanya dan dengan senang hati melakukan perintah tersebut."Raynare menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat malu dan menyesal karena percaya dengan ucapan dari Kokabiel.

"Misi kami untuk mengambil Sacred Gear Asia sukses, namun Iblis pembawa **Boosted Gear** dan teman-temannya datang mencoba menyelamatkan gadis malang itu. Kelompok kami bertempur melawan mereka, tiga temanku Malaikat Jatuh terbunuh akibat dari pertempuran tersebut, namun untuk pendeta gila Freed Sellzan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau mati. Setelah itu aku dikalahkan oleh Iblis tersebut dan hampir mati jika tidak di selamatkan oleh Naruto-kun!" dia menangis setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Sementara Gabriel tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, satu sisi dia kesal karena Raynare membunuh manusia umat yang Ayahnya cintai. Tapi kemudian dia perihatin karena wanita rambut hitam telah kehilangan teman-temannya akibat dari keserakahan Kokabiel. "Aku…"

"Jika Gabriel-sama membenciku, aku menerimanya. Itu adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatan kami!" potong Raynare sambil menunduk.

"Duduklah… aku sendiri tidak tahu harus membencimu atau tidak, aku sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Apalagi kejadian ini bisa menimbulkan pergesekan tiap Fraksi dan bisa mengancam perdamaian semu saat ini! Aku hanya berharap semua masalah ini akan segera terselesaikan…" kata Gabriel dengan lembut.

Raynare meringis karena gara-gara kebodohan kelompoknya bisa membuat **Great War 2**. "Terimakasih Gabriel-sama!" dia duduk kembali namun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm… itu berarti kamu Naruto-kun memiliki kekuatan dan bergabung dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh?" tanya Gabriel dengan nada sedih. Dia tidak membencinya untuk berada di Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh, hanya saja dia benci jika suatu saat terjadi perang kembali maka dia harus bertarung dengan Naruto-kun-nya. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi, dia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Ayahnya atau dewa lainnya agar tidak pernah terjadi perang antar mereka.

"Memang aku memiliki kekuatan dan dilatih oleh Azazel di beberapa titik agar dapat memaksimalkan kemampuanku… Untuk aku berpihak di Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh? Ya dan tidak."

Kata-kata itu membingungkan kedua gadis, tapi Gabriel dengan cepat bertanya. "Apa maksudnya Naruto-kun?"

"Pertama, aku akan mengatakan 'ya' jika mereka bertujuan untuk menjaga kedamaian saat ini, karena aku sendiri tidak ingin terjadi perang kembali. Kalian tentu paham dampak perang bagi seluruh umat!" mereka mengangguk mengerti terutama Gabriel yang kembali ke suasana hatinya yang senang. "Kedua, aku akan mengatakan 'tidak' jika meraka ingin perang pecah kembali. Aku dengan keras menolak gagasan itu, seperti yang kalian ketahui tentunya alasan mengapa aku menolak ide itu."

"Heya… Itu artinya kita bisa selalu bersama Naruto-kun! Oh, aku sangat senang!" kata Gabriel gembira ketika tangannya memompa ke atas memberikan guncangan di tubuhnya terutama di bagian asetnya yang sangat besar.

Naruto merona hebat karena harus melihat benda itu berguncang. Dia dengan cepat menutup mukanya untuk menutupi rona merah muda di pipinya, dia tidak ingin Gabriel menuduhnya mesum. Harga diri dan reputasinya bisa hancur karena itu!

Tapi, kenapa dia begitu peduli tentang itu di hadapan wanita Malaikat itu? Apakah dia _naksir_ padanya?

Itu tidak mungkin….

Jika pun iya, mereka tidak bisa bersama. Oh betapa ironisnya ini harus menyukai Malaikat di depannya!

 _Dua jam kemudian (pukul 16:30)_

Mereka bertiga telah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih dua jam melakukan pembicaraan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain terutama Gabriel yang ingin lebih mengenal sosok Naruto. Selama itu berlangsung mereka telah menghabiskan banyak topik pembicaraan yang menarik, yang sebenarnya hanya duo pirang yang lebih banyak berbicara.

Raynare sendiri hanya sesekali menanggapi atau memberikan komentar seadanya karena dia masih merasakan rasa bersalah dan canggung terhadap Gabriel-sama atas perbuatan yang telah dilakukan terhadap Asia Argento, tapi dia tidak menyesal karena telah membunuh Issei karena dia begitu mesum dan dia benci pria yang hanya memikirkan tentang itu terhadap wanita.

Selama percakapan juga dia memperhatikan bahwa Gabriel-sama sering merona dan tampak sangat antusias berbicara dengan Naruto-kun. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya yang memungkinkan itu terjadi, tapi dia juga tahu satu hal yang bisa membuat itu menjadi nyata. Namun dia menepis pikiran itu, tidak mungkin Gabriel-sama salah satu Seraph naksir atau _mencintai_ seseorang yang kebetulan adalah Naruto-kun. Jika Gabriel-sama memang benar-benar memiliki perasaan itu dia akan jatuh, dan selama dia menyaksikannya tidak tampak perubahan yang membuatnya akan jatuh.

Tapi di dalam benaknya berteriak mengatakan bahwa itu memang seperti apa yang dia pikirkan, dia ingin mempercayai hatinya. Karena selama dia melihat interaksi duo pirang itu terutama Gabriel-sama, dia memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, seperti salah tingkah atau pemalu ketika Naruto-kun menatapnya. Dia mendesah kegelian, salah satu Malaikat Tertinggi jatuh cinta? Benar-benar lelucon yang aneh.

Meski begitu dia akan dengan senang hati menerima Gabriel-sama berada di jajaran Malaikat Jatuh. Dia tentu saja akan menjadi tambahan yang sangat kuat, apalagi Gabriel-sama memiliki sayap berjumlah 12 sayap sama seperti Azazel-sama. Tapi dia juga akan menjadi pusat perhatian para laki-laki di Grigori karena betapa cantiknya dia membuat Raynare cemberut lucu. Dia memang tidak menemukan laki-laki yang layak untuk cintanya di Grigori, tapi setidaknya dia sangat senang melihat laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan kagum dan pandangan cinta yang dia terima. Sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya!

Dia menghela nafas ketika dia menyimpan pikiran itu di sudut otaknya, dia melirik jam di dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Di mengalihkan pandangannya menatap duo pirang yang masih asyik berbicara tidak peduli dengan waktu. Dia tersenyum kecil, senang rasanya hidup normal seperti ini tanpa harus berpikir tentang konflik yang ada. Dia beranjak dari sofa membuat Naruto menatap ke arahnya.

"Raynare?"

"Aku ingin mandi, setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Aku harap Gabriel-sama malam bersama kami!"

"Tentu, itu ide bagus! Aku juga ingin merasakan masakan yang di buat olehmu Raynare-san!" kicau Gabriel dengan antusias.

"Tolong panggil aku Raynare. Tidak perlu formal di hadapanku Gabriel-sama!"

"Baik, kamu juga harus memanggilku cukup nama saja tanpa perlu sufiks _'-sama'_ oke?"

"Itu tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak sopan Gabriel-sama!" tolak Raynare.

Gabriel cemberut menatap Raynare membuat Naruto tertawa melihat betapa lucunya dia. "Tolong Raynare-chan ~!" kata Gabriel sambil menampilkan mata anak anjingnya yang imut.

Raynare hendak memprotes tapi lidahnya terasa kelu. Dia masih mempertahankan wajah tegasnya, tapi dia tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berkata. "Baiklah. Hentikan itu Gabriel-sa-chan!" dia buru-buru merubah sufiks-nya.

"Yay!" sorak Gabriel.

Naruto menyaksikan pertunjukan itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi, dia tertawa begitu keras sehingga Raynare menatapnya dengan muka cemberut disertai gerutuan sebelum meninggalkan duo pirang itu.

"Heh, ini sangat lucu!" seru Naruto sambil meredakan suara tawanya.

"Um… Lucu kenapa Naruto-kun?" Gabriel bertanya ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Nah, bukan apa-apa!" kata Naruto. Gabriel mengangguk saja tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. "Sebaiknya kamu juga mandi Gabriel-chan! Kamu bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar tamu di sana." tunjuk Naruto ke salah satu kamar tidak jauh di ruang tamu.

"Baik. Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" katanya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar yang di tunjuk Naruto.

"Hmm…" hanya itu respon dari Naruto ketika memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan.

* * *

 _(Keesokan harinya)_

Ini adalah hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya, di mana si pirang dengan kumis di pipinya berada di ruang kelas mengajar murid-murid kelas tahun ketiga, tepatnya 3-A. Dia duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan pihak sekolah bagi guru untuk duduk agar dapat beristirahat selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Hari ini dia memberikan mereka kuis harian sebagai bentuk mengasah pengetahuan yang telah mereka pelajari. Tapi selama kelas berlangsung dia tidak melihat Rias Gremory serta sahabatnya Akeno Himejima, begitu pula dengan Souna Shitori a.k.a Sona Sitri serta wakilnya Tsubaki Shinra.

 _Kenapa mereka tidak hadir?_

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini. Dia agak khawatir dengan mereka karena tidak biasanya mereka absen di kelasnya. Tapi untuk Sona dan Tsubaki dia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua melakukan tugas OSIS seperti biasanya. Meninggalkan Rias dan Akeno yang dia pertanyakan di mana keberadaan duo itu.

 _ ***Riiinngggg!***_

 _ ***Riiinnnggggg!***_

Dia menghela nafas sambil membereskan buku serta jawaban kuis muridnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya setelah mendengar suara bel tanda waktu untuk istirahat. Murid-muridnya bergemuruh ketika mendengar bel istirahat, segera mereka berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin sekolah atau hanya tinggal di dalam kelas sambil membuka bento yang mereka bawa. Naruto tersenyum menyaksikan muridnya begitu semangat ketika jam istirahat, dia tidak menyalahkan mereka, ia juga kadang-kadang akam bertindak seperti itu selama di sekolah lamanya.

Tapi untuk sekarang dia harus ke ruang perawatan menyimpan barang-barangnya, dan setelah itu pergi menuju ke gedung OSIS untuk menyerahkan lembar tugas bagi Sona dan Tsubaki karena tidak hadir di kelasnya saat kuis berlangsung. Dia juga akan menitipkan untuk Rias dan Akeno pada Sona karena dia tahu mereka adalah sahabat sekaligus mitra di Kuoh.

Setibanya Naruto di ruangannya, dia meletakkan tasnya ke salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang merupakan lembar tugas untuk Sona dan temannya sebelum keluar dari ruangannya setelah menutup pintunya. Lima menit kemudian dia tiba di depan pintu sebuah gedung dengan tulisan 'Ruang OSIS' di pintu masuk.

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

Naruto mengetuk pintu tiga kali tapi dia tidak menerima respon apapun dari dalam. Dia berdiri diam sesaat, sebelum mengetuk kembali. Namun hasilnya sama, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. _'Apakah semua anggota OSIS benar-benar sibuk?'_ pikir Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel. Dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan gedung OSIS menuju gedung sekolah lama tempat Rias dan grupnya tinggal.

 **(Sebelumnya)**

 **-ORC-**

Di ruangan yang mewah dengan gaya victoria terlihat sekelompok enam orang mengenakan pakaian seragam Akademi Kuoh lima diantaranya duduk di sofa dan satu lainnya dengan rambut gagak berdiri di belakang gadis kepala merah tanpa ada yang berbicara. Selain itu, terdapat salah satu wanita dengan pakaian maidnya berdiri diam di belakang wanita kepala merah dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dengan rambut perak jatuh bebas di punggungnya, memiliki bola mata senada dengan rambutnya menatap setiap orang di ruangan itu dengan pandangan dingin, terutama ke salah satu laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat tertentu.

"Ojou-sama, apakah aku harus mengatakannya kepada mereka?" suara wanita dengan pakaian maid memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Gadis dengan rambut merah atau Rias mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak perlu Grayfia. Di sini aku akan mengambil alih dan memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya." jawabnya dengan muram.

Sebuah anggukan singkat diberikan oleh wanita dengan pakaian maid yang memiliki nama Grayfia. "Aku mengerti Ojou-sama!"

"Buchou kenapa kita berkumpul sekarang? Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami?" tanya pria dengan rambut cokelat kebingungan disertai rasa penasaran menggelitik hatinya.

"Tenang Issei-kun. Biarkan Rias-buchou menyelesaikan kata-katanya dulu dan aku ingin kalian tidak ada yang memotong ucapannya saat itu berlangsung!" ujar wanita rambut gagak dengan tatapan mematikan yang menjanjikan rasa sakit bagi mereka yang melanggarnya, Issei meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengangguk cepat.

"Terimakasih Akeno!" Rias berhenti ketika matanya menatap satu persatu, dia melanjutkan. "Ada sebuah rahasia yang aku sembunyikan dari kalian semua. Sekarang aku akan mengatakan kepada kalian sebagai budakku. Sebenarnya aku tel-"

Dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika muncul lingkaran sihir di lantai dengan warna oranye seperti api. Issei bingung ketika lingkaran sihir teleportasi muncul, pikirannya berkeliaran mencari jawaban. Tapi sia-sia karena dia tidak tahu tentang iblis lain selain keluarga Buchou.

"... Phenex!" Kiba bergumam tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang. Issei semakin bingung, jadi dia memfokuskan menatap lingkaran sihir teleportasi itu setelah beberapa saat tampak seorang seseorang muncul di lingkaran sihir.

 _Wush…_

Api muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang memancar sepanjang seluruh ruangan. Panas! Percikan api itu membuat seluruh orang merasakan panas terutama Issei dan Asia. Di dalam api tersebut terlihat bayangan seorang pria berdiri, ketika pria itu menyebarkan tangannya api dari lingkaran yang menutupinya padam seketika.

"Hmm… Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke dunia manusia!" seru pria itu sambil mendengus. Dia adalah pria muda awal 20-an dengan rambut pirang; mata biru gelap memindai setiap orang dengan tatapan sombong memancar dari matanya. Dia mengenakan pakaian mantel merah anggur dengan kemeja di bawahnya dengan dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, serta memakai celana warna senada. Dia jelas tidak senang berada di ruangan itu ketika dia mencibir beberapa saat lalu sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Rias.

"Ah Rias sayangku. Aku datang untuk membawamu kembali ke dunia bawah!" kata pria tersebut sambil menampilkan senyum angkuhnya.

Rias menatap laki-laki pirang dengan tatapan tajam, jelas bahwa ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Si pirang tetap mendekati Rias meski dia tahu dengan jelas bahwa tatapannya memancarkan sinar permusuhan terhadapnya, tapi dia tidak peduli dan duduk di samping Rias.

"Ini teh untukmu Riser-sama!" kata Akeno sambil meletakkan segelas teh hangat di meja. Riser mengambil segelas teh yang dibuatkan Akeno sambil menghirup aromanya sebelum menyeruput teh itu.

"Hmm… Seperti biasanya teh buatan Ratu Rias tersayang sangat nikmat!" puji Riser.

"Terimakasih Riser-sama!" balas Akeno.

Riser meletakkan kembali tehnya ke meja dan melihat Rias dengan senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu wanita rambut merah. "Betapa cantiknya Rias sayangku!" katanya ketika dia mencoba mengelus wajahnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Rias jelas tidak menyukai perbuatannya, dia menepis tangan pemuda yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu kepada Buchou! Lihat, dia tidak menyukainya sama kali sialan!" teriak Issei ketika dia mencondongkan badannya ke depan dengan muka marah.

Si pirang menghentikan aksinya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Issei dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Hoo, siapa kau makhluk rendahan!"

"Aku Issei Hyoudou 'Pion' dari Rias-buchou!" balasnya masih menatap si pirang dengan ekspresi marah.

"Hahahaha… Jadi iblis rendahan ini budakmu Rias!" kata si pirang Phenex ketika jarinya menunjuk ke arah Issei sambil menatap Rias yang menatap tajam balik ke arah pria yang berani-beraninya menghina salah satu bangsawan-nya.

"Cukup Riser! Jangan pernah kau berani menghina budakku yang imut!" balas Rias memelototi si pirang Phenex yang menyeringai.

Sebelum keadaan semakin memanas, Grayfia yang masih berdiam diri menginterupsi mereka semua dengan suara batuknya sehingga semua orang melihat ke arahnya. "... Tolong Riser-sama bersikap sopan terhadap budak-budak dari Ojou-sama!" kata Grayfia dengan penuh otoritas.

"Baik, jika itu permintaan dari ' **Ratu Terkuat Dunia Bawah'** aku akan menurutinya." Jawab si pirang Phenex atau Riser Phenex. Grayfia memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Sekarang Buchou… Siapa dia?" tanya Issei. Dia sangat penasaran dengan si pirang brengsek itu, apalagi dia berani-beraninya memanggil Rias-buchou dengan panggilan 'sayang'.

Rias menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dia berkata. "Dia adalah Riser Phenex. Salah satu Iblis Kelas Tinggi dan Bangsawan dari Klan Phenex." dia berhenti, ragu untuk melanjutkan apa yang hendak ia katakan. "... Serta _tunanganku!"_ sambungnya sambil menunduk sedih.

Setelah deklarasi Rias, suasana menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Mereka semua atau tepatnya budak-budak Rias Gremory kecuali Ratu-nya masih dalam keadaan shock. Kiba Yuuto membuka matanya karena terkejut dengan berita yang di katakan oleh Raja-nya. Koneko Toujou menghentikan acara makan manisan yang disukainya setelah mendengar kata-kata Rias. Asia Argento yang duduk di sampingnya juga membelalak kaget, begitu pula Issei Hyoudou yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Dia memasang ekspresi tidak percaya di mukanya yang bodoh.

"Eehhhh…..!" teriakan Issei yang begitu keras menyadarkan semua orang ke dunia nyata. "TIDAK MUNGKIN SIALAN INI JADI TUNANGAN BUCHOU!"

Sementara Riser jengkel dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Issei rasanya dia ingin memanggangnya. Tapi dia harus menahan diri karena bagaimanapun saat ini di dalam ruangan terdapat **'Ratu Terkuat Dunia Bawah',** dia tidak bisa melakukan tindakan yang drastis seperti itu. Jadi dia hanya menumbuhkan senyum sombongnya untuk menutupi kekesalan yang ia rasakan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Rias-buchou adalah kebenaran Issei!" kata Akeno menjawab pernyataan Issei yang masih shock.

"Tapi… Tapi-"

"Sudah cukup Issei!" seru Rias dengan tegas. Orang yang disebutkan hanya mengangguk pelan, dia tidak bisa membantah klaim dari Raja-nya dan hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Rias sangat tertekan setelah dia membentak Issei. Dia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi dia saat ini sangat pusing atas kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Rasanya dia ingin terjun dari gedung tertinggi di dunia supaya bisa mengakhiri penderitaannya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini Riser? Grayfia tidak mengatakan kau akan datang mengunjungi kami!"

Riser terkekeh, "Nah, apakah salah jika aku mengunjungi calon istriku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin menikahimu Riser! Aku akan menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai dan itu bukan kamu!" balas Rias sengit sambil memelototi si pirang yang sekarang kesal.

"Kamu bodoh Rias! Pernikahan kita telah diatur oleh keluarga kita supaya iblis darah murni di dunia bawah tetap terjaga… Kemudian lihat kondisi keluargamu, saat ini hanya kau satu-satunya pewaris Klan Gremory. Sirzech-sama telah menyandang nama Lucifer, sehingga tanggung jawab jatuh padamu untuk menjaga darah Gremory tetap murni!" Riser menjawab sambil memancarkan aura-nya.

"Aku tidak akan menikahi pria sepertimu!" Rias juga memancarkan energi magisnya sehingga menampilkan merah kegelapan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap tajam, mencoba mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Grayfia melihat kondisi saat ini semakin memanas, dia mengeluarkan niat pembunuhnya membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah cukup Ojou-sama, Riser-sama!" katanya dengan dingin. Kedua orang yang disebutkan mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin menjadi patung es. Dia melirik keduanya, melihat bahwa mereka lebih tenang saat ini. Kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kami tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, Lucifer-sama mengusulkan untuk kalian berdua bertanding di acara Rating Game. Jika Ojou-sama menang kontrak pernikahan dibatalkan, tapi sebaliknya jika Riser-sama menang kontrak akan tetap di lanjutkan dan acara pernikahan akan diadakan setelah kompetisi Rating Game."

Rias merasakan harapannya kembali untuk bebas dari kontrak pernikahan dengan Riser. Dia merenung mencoba mencari cara agar menang melawan Riser dan budaknya yang telah berpengalaman dalam acara Rating Game. Otaknya berkerja dengan cepat merumuskan setiap strategi, tapi pikiran itu buyar setelah salah satu budaknya bertanya.

"Uh, Rating Game… Apa itu?" kata Issei sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Rias menghela nafas sekali lagi, dia lupa menjelaskan tentang Rating Game kepada Issei dan Asia. "Rating Game adalah kompetisi yang diperkenalkan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub setelah menciptakan Evil Piece. Pada dasarnya kompetisi ini seperti permainan catur dimana kedua Raja bersama budaknya saling bertempur untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Ketika Raja musuh kalah otomatis permainan berakhir, intinya seperti permainan catur Issei!"

Issei manggut-manggut mengerti sambil menggaruk kepalanya masih mencerna informasi tersebut secara perlahan.

"Selain itu, kompetisi ini sangat terkenal di dunia bawah. Sepuluh peringkat atas dari kompetisi ini dikenal sebagai pahlawan bagi Iblis. Bahkan lima peringkat teratas dikatakan tidak dapat digerakkan, dengan semua 5 orang ini telah mengunci menahan posisi mereka untuk waktu yang lama. Terutama peringkat ke-3 adalah Bedeze Abaddon, peringkat ke-2 Roygun Belphegor, dan peringkat ke-1 Belial Diehauser. Ketiga dari mereka konon adalah Iblis Kelas Ultimate di antara Iblis Kelas Ultimate di dunia bawah dan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Satan saat ini!" Kiba menjelaskan kepada Issei dan Asia karena mereka masih baru dalam dunia iblis.

Rias mengangguk atas penjelasan Kiba dan memberikan tatapan terimakasih darinya. Lalu dia mengalihkan kembali ke Grayfia, "Baik, aku menerimanya Grayfia!"

"ya Ojou-sama. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu Riser-sama?" tanya Grayfia.

"Haa… Tentu saja aku menerimanya! Ini akan mudah untuk mengalahkanmu Rias… Selain itu, aku telah mengikuti kompetisi ini dan selalu menang!" ujar Riser tersenyum dengan angkuh menatap Rias yang sekarang mulai khawatir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin kami akan menang!" Rias membalas tidak ingin kalah.

"Heh, lihat budak milikmu tidak lengkap sama sekali. Aku ragu kau mampu mengalahkan kami!" kata Riser menatap Rias dengan cara merendahkan membuat gadis itu meringis. Dia benar, anggotanya tidak lengkap tapi dia harus memenangkan kompetisi ini agar bisa bebas. "Selain itu, lihat ini…" dia melanjutkan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang serupa ketika Riser muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul budak-budak dari Riser yang semuanya adalah perempuan muda. "Kutunjukkan kepada kalian budak bangsawan milikku yang telah lengkap!" katanya menyeringai sombong. Sekelompok wanita muda itu juga ikut tersenyum seperti Raja mereka, menatap satu persatu orang yang hadir di ruangan.

Semua orang menyaksikan dengan takjub karena Riser Phenex berhasil mengumpulkan anggota lengkap dari Evil Piece-nya. Berbeda dengan Issei, dia menatap semua gadis dengan pandangan mesumnya membuat teman-temannya mendesah pasrah karena sikapnya tidak berubah sama sekali di waktu yang penting seperti ini. Riser melihat Issei memiliki wajah aneh membuatnya menaikkan alisnya.

"Hei, Rias. Ada apa dengan wajah aneh budakmu itu?" Riser menunjuk ke arah Issei.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Dia bercita-cita menjadi Raja Harem."

Riser terkekeh mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Heh, bocah kau ingin menjadi Raja Harem?" nada suaranya jelas meremehkan, membuat Issei melebarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi Raja Harem!" dia menjawab sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga akan pernyataannya. Seketika tawa Riser semakin keras, kemudian dia mendekati salah satu budaknya yang memiliki rambut panjang gelap.

"Iblis rendahan sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjadi Raja Harem!" Riser meremehkan Issei, mendapatkan geraman dari pria rambut cokelat.

"Menjijikkan!" salah satu budak dari bangsawan Riser ikut berkomentar tentang Issei. Semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju gadis imut dengan rambut pirang diikat twintail dengan gaya bor. Dia memiliki mata biru yang sama seperti Riser; serta mengenakan gaun yang sangat bagus.

"Ravel Phenex!" Rias berseru, terkejut karena melihat anak bungsu dari Lord dan Lady Phenex ikut serta di bangsawan Riser.

"Halo Ravel. Ya, ini aku Rias Gremory!" dia menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil tersenyum sombong.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bergabung dengan bangsawan Riser."

Kali ini Riser menjawab pertanyaan Rias. "Perkenalkan dia Ravel Phenex dan juga 'Uskup'-ku!"

"Oi, oi… Kenapa dia memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan si brengsek itu?" Issei berkata sambil menghina Riser membuat semua budak-budak dari Riser menggeram dan menatap tajam si rambut cokelat yang terlihat gugup ketika melihat tatapan para gadis ke arahnya.

Riser mengabaikan kata-katanya, ia mengalihkan fokusnya menuju Rias yang kini memasang wajah cemberut. "Dan perkenalkan Ratu-ku, Yubelluna!" gadis rambut hitam panjang mengenakan gaun tersenyum ke arah mereka yang hadir.

"Ratu Bom Dunia Bawah!" gumam Akeno menatap gadis di sebelah Riser.

Semua orang mendengar pernyataan Akeno bertanya-tanya apa maksdunya itu. Sedangkan Yubelluna tersenyum lebar menatap Akeno. "Yah, kalau bukan Pendeta Petir. Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku juga!"

"Yah, Rias apakah kau masih ingin melakukan Rating Game?" Riser menyeringai.

"T-tentu saja… Aku akan menang darimu!" Rias berseru gugup tapi ia berubah cepat menjadi sebuah tekad ketika melihat Riser menatapnya seperti predator.

"Hahaha… Terserah, ketika aku menang tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku!" dia mengatakan ketika tangannya hendak menyentuh dagu Rias tapi di tepis olehnya.

"Hei, hentikan bodoh… Rias-buchou tidak ingin disentuh olehmu dan keperawanan Buchou hanya milikku!" Issei berseru sambil berdiri dan mengaktifkan Sacred Gear miliknya yang berbentuk Gauntlet merah serta terdapat pemata hijau di atasnya.

"Oh?. Kau pembawa Sacred Gear **Boosted Gear?** Itu tidak akan berguna melawan kami… Mira!" salah satu budak Riser mengangguk dan hendak menyerang Issei, tapi dia menghentikan gerakannya ketika sebuah suara…

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

 _Knock!_

… Ketukan terdengar. Kelompok Rias menahan nafas saat-saat Issei hendak dipukul, tetapi mereka bernafas lega ketika mendengar suara ketukan. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang ke rumah klub mereka di saat-saat seperti ini.

Grayfia juga agak senang dengan interupsi yang di lakukan oleh orang yang berani mengetuk pintu. Tapi dia memiliki sebuah pertanyaan sekarang di dalam pikirannya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang menembus sihir pertahanan yang dia pasang? Apakah seseorang itu makhluk supernatural juga? Dia menyimpan pikiran itu untuk nanti, saat ini dia harus bertanya kepada Rias.

"Ojou-sama apakah kita harus membukakan pintunya?"

"Hmm… Ya, Kiba tolong!"

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. "Naruto-sensei apakah anda keperluan dengan klub kami?"

"Nah, Yuuto-san apakah Rias dan Akeno ada di dalam?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Sementara itu mereka yang berada di ruangan menunggu dengan sabar, karena sepertinya Kiba masih bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang berani datang ke sini. Seperti halnya kelompok Riser, mereka semua memasang ekspresi cemberut karena di ganggu ketika ingin menghukum Issei Hyoudou yang cabul.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-sensei!" kata Kiba yang diterima anggukan oleh Naruto.

Kiba berbalik ke arah grup, dan menatap Buchou-nya. "Siapa itu Kiba?"

"Naruto-sensei. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu Buchou. Sepertinya dia ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu karena dia membawa sebuah kertas di tangannya."

Rias mengangguk, Grayfia dan kelompok Riser menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama itu. _'Fishcake?'_ Sebuab pikiran Yang terlintas di otak masing-masing.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintah Rias, Kiba berbalik dan membukakan pintu agar orang yang dimaksudkan untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Silakan Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto mengangguk, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam memperhatikan interior ruangan itu sambil menaikkan alisnya. _'Jadi seperti ini markas mereka? Jelas Rias memiliki selera yang bagus!'_ dia bergumam secara internal menatap ruangan yang sangat berkelas dengan gaya Eropa. Matanya mengalihkan pandangannya melirik satu persatu budak-budak Rias. Dia memberikan senyum ke arah mereka yang dibalas sama oleh kelompok itu.

Tapi dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika matanya menatap salah satu wanita yang sangat cantik berambut perak bermuka dingin; namun bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi cara dia berpakaianlah yang membuat Naruto tertarik. _'Pakaian pelayan? Aneh!'_ Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika wanita itu menatap balik ke arahnya. Dan sekarang dia melihat satu pria rambut pirang tampan, di belakangnya terdapat banyak gadis muda. _'Iblis lain? Dari tampangnya dia seorang gigolo…'_

"Ahem… Silakan duduk Naruto-sensei!" kata Rias menyadarkan pikirannya yang berkeliaran bebas. Dia melihat Rias dan duduk di sofa ketika Issei dan Asia menggeser posisi duduk mereka. "Tolong Akeno, bawakan Naruto-sensei segelas teh!"

"Nah, tidak perlu repot-repot Rias, Akeno!" potong Naruto menghentikan langkah Akeno untuk menuangkan tes ke dalam gelas. Kedu gadis itu mengangguk, tapi Akeno mendesah kecewa karena teh buatannya di tolak oleh gurunya yang tampan.

Sementara itu, Grayfia mengamati setiap jengkal sosok yang sangat muda yang kemungkinan seusia Riser, salah satu guru Kuoh. Dia harus mengakui si pirang jabrik ini salah satu pria tampan yang dia lihat, serta memiliki tubuh atletis meski tertutup oleh pakaian formalnya. Postur tubuhnya sangat menarik, dia sangat santai dan ramah kepada Rias dan budaknya. Tapi yang menarik adalah dia memiliki tanda kumis di pipinya meski samar, jika bukan karena dia iblis akan sulit untuk melihatnya.

Selian itu, dia harus menyelidiki sosok yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh tersebut, dia tidak memiliki energi sihir apapun dari tubuhnya. Hanya manusia normal, tapi dia bisa menghilangkan sihir pertahanan yang di ciptakan. Memang itu sangat sederhana, namun dia harus tetap menyelidikinya karena siapa tahu orang ini memiliki Sacred Gear juga. Grayfia kembali fokus ketika Rias meminta gurunya untuk duduk.

Sedangkan Riser menatap jengkel pria pirang ini karena berani-beraninya mengganggu acara mereka. Sementara para gadis di belakangnya menatap si pirang dengan rona merah muda menempel di pipi masing-masing. _'Sangat tampan dan panas!'_ pikir serentak dari mereka.

"Ehem… Maaf karena aku datang tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan dan aku akan kembali lagi nanti!" kata Naruto. Dia mendesah karena datang disaat waktu yang tidak tepat. Pantas saja Rias dan Akeno tidak berada di jam pelajarannya, itu karena mereka semua iblis yang berada di ruangan ini tengah melakukan sebuah diskusi sangat penting sepertinya.

Rias menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, "Tidak apa-apa sensei. Jika boleh tahu apa yang membawa Naruto-sensei datang mengunjungi kami?"

"Yah, kamu dan Himejima-san melewatkan jam pelajaranku hari ini yang kebetulan kelas tadi melakukan sebuah ujian. Oleh karena itu, aku datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan kepada kalian berdua sebuah tugas karena tidak mengikuti ujian!" dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas untuk tugas mereka yang di ambil oleh Rias sebelum membacanya sedikit.

"Ada empat?" tanya Rias bingung.

"Oh, itu untuk Shitori-san dan Shinra-san. Mereka juga melewatkannya… Aku ingin kamu memberikannya kepada mereka karena tadi mereka tidak berada di gedung OSIS!" kata Naruto dengan pandangan netral. Tapi dia sedikit gugup karena diamati terus menerus oleh wanita mata perak dengan pakaian pelayan.

"Akan aku berikan kepada Sona dan Tsubaki ketika kami bertemu. Maaf karena membuat anda harus datang menemuiku secara pribadi Naruto-sensei!" kata Rias sambil menunduk hormat.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya, "Maa… Maa… Bukan apa-apa, aku juga ingin melihat aktivitas klub kalian. Bagaimanapun, aku perlu mengawasi setiap murid-muridku dan mendidik mereka agar memiliki masa depan yang baik. Terutama Hyoudou-san tentu saja!" sindiran terakhir membuat kelompok Rias ingin tertawa tapi mereka harus menahannya saat ini, sedangkan orang yang di maksudkan mengerang atas perkataan guru tampan di Kuoh.

"Terimakasih Naruto-sensei!" ucap Rias.

"Yah, sama-sama. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruanganku… Sampai jumpa kalian semua!" Naruto berkata sambil berdiri dan merapikan blazer-nya, ia berjalan keluar dan membuka pintunya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dia berbalik menatap wanita berpakaian pelayan. "Kamu wanita sangat cantik dengan pakaian itu. Mungkin akan lebih cantik jika kau mengenakan sebuah gaun dan juga sedikit tersenyum! Bye…" Naruto berbalik dan menutup pintunya pergi menuju ruangannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sementara itu, kelompok Rias tercengang melihat Naruto-sensei yang biasanya tidak peduli tentang wanita di sekolahnya namun sekarang memberikan sebuah pujian kepada Grayfia. Wanita yang dingin dan ketat!

"Uh, apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang karena Naruto-sensei memberikan sebuah pujian pada wanita dan kebetulan Grayfia?" kata Rias.

Akeno yang mendengarnya ikut berkomentar. "Tidak buchou. Kita tidak bermimpi… dia baru saja mengatakannya beberapa detik yang lalu!"

Sedangkan Grayfia memerah di setiap pipinya karena baru saja menerima sebuah pujian yang begitu halus dan juga menawan tanpa anda nafsu di nadanya, hanya murni sebuah pujian. Sangat berbeda dengan para pria iblis yang hanya memberikan pujian sambil menatapnya dengan nafsu. Dia batuk untuk menyingkirkan perasaan canggung di ruangan ini dan berbicara. "Baiklah karena Ojou-sama dan Riser-sama sepakat untuk mengadakan Rating Game untuk memecahkan masalah ini, kalian harus menetapkan tanggal pertandingannya sekarang."

Rias berpikir sejenak, dia masih ragu untuk bertanding sekarang karena _peerage-nya_ belum siap terutama Issei dan Asia yang masih baru menjadi iblis.

"Hoo,, baik aku akan memberikan waktu dua minggu untuk Rias sayangku dan bangsawannya mempersiapkan diri!" Riser berkata dengan sombong.

Rias cemberut dengan pernyataan Riser, tapi itu juga tidak buruk sama sekali. "Baiklah, sepakat!" Riser tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, ya.. Tetap saja kalian akan kalah!" kata Riser. "Huh, sebaiknya kami pergi dari sini. Udara di dunia manusia menjijikan. Yubelluna!" setelah itu Yubelluna membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan menghilang dalam sekejap setelah percikan api.

Rias menyandarkan punggungnya mencoba merilekskan saraf-saraf ditubuhnya setelah melihat Riser. Jari-jari lentiknya memijat keningnya dengan lembut, dan mendesah karena peristiwa ini.

"Baiklah Ojou-sama. Aku akan menyampaikan kesepakatan ini kepada Lucifer-sama dan lainnya. Tapi sebelum itu, bolehkah aku bertanya tentang sesuatu Ojou-sama?" Rias mendongak dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Siapa Naruto ini? Apakah dia benar-benar manusia normal?" tanya Grayfia masih mempertahankan muka dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mempertanyakan apakah dia manusia normal?" Rias menegakkan badannya karena penasaran. Semua orang juga yang tersisa mengangguk tanda bertanya.

Grayfia menatap datar mereka, "Dia berhasil menerobos sihir pertahanan sederhana yang aku buat untuk berjaga-jaga jika kalian dan kelompok Riser-sama membuat kekacauan seperti pertarungan." dia menjawab monoton.

Semua orang tampak berpikir kecuali Issei yang bingung dan frustasi karena pembicaraan yang menurutnya sangar berat. "Yah, aku merasakan dia hanya manusia normal Grayfia. Tidak ada yang istimewa." jawab Rias.

"Selain itu, apa maksudmu dengan berbicara apakah kalian bermimpi atau tidak ketika Naruto ini memberikan sebuah pujian padaku?" Grayfia bertanya kembali sambil mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya setelah mengingat pujian yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Yah, bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Hmm.. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah guru termuda di Kuoh. Selain itu, dia juga sangat tampan dengan tubuh yang atletis. Jadi, banyak guru perempuan yang lajang atau siswa perempuan mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi dia hanya menolak dengan halus bahkan tidak pernah memberikan pujian kepada siapapun!" Rias tampak berpikir mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dia lihat.

Grayfia menatap Rias curgia, "Apakah Ojou-sama menguntit seorang gurunya sendiri?"

Rias tersedak mendengar perkataan itu, dia batuk kecil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Ehh… tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya… yah, sering melihatnya berada di ruangan perawatan saat-saat tidak mengajar di kelas."

"Ara, ara. Rias-buchou baru saja mengakuinya. Ufufufu…!" Akeno menggoda Rias yang wajahnya telah merah padam.

"Ugh, sialan... Sensei tampan sialan! Aku harap semua orang tampan segera mati!" gumam Issei sambil menangis yang ditenangkan oleh Asia.

Mereka semua berkeringat mendengar ucapan Issei. Kiba tertawa gugup dan menggelengkan kepalanya atas kejenakaan temannya itu. Grayfia tidak memperdulikannya, karena sekarang ia harus menyelidiki Naruto ini.

"Apa saja yang kamu ketahui tentang dia Ojou-sama?"

Rias menatap aneh Grayfia, tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Yah, menurut catatan yang kami terima dia seorang asli Jepang, lahir di kota Tokyo. Kemudian dia pindah ke Milan, Italy. Selama di sana dia melanjutkan studinya dengan hasil yang sangat mencengangkan bagi seorang anak. Dia sangat jenius!" Rias melirik ke arah Grayfia memastikan bahwa dia mendengarnya. Setelah melihat dia masih mengikuti apa yang dia katakan, Rias melanjutkan.

"Naruto-sensei salah satu manusia yang sangat cerdas, karena pada usianya sekarang tepat 20 tahun dia telah menyelesaikan pendidikan tingginya. Dia lulusan salah satu Universitas bergengsi di Milan, dengan nilai sempurna. Dia lulusan jurusan kedokteran dengan gelar magister, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bagi anak seusianya. Namun aku percaya dia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi sehingga berhasil lulus pada usia muda!"

Grayfia mengangguk mengerti, dia juga berpikir seperti Rias. Tapi ia harus menyelidikinya, bagaimanapun dia tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain, terutama seperti Naruto. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang lebih selain kecerdasannya yang sangat tinggi, sesuatu yang harus dia cari tahu sendiri. "Aku mengerti!"

"Oke. Apakah ada yang lain Grayfia?"

Grayfia menggeleng, "Sudah cukup Ojou-sama. Aku harus segera kembali ke dunia bawah, sampai jumpa Ojou-sama dan lainnya!"

Semua orang memberikan anggukkan singkat sebelum Grayfia benar-benar hilang di telan oleh lingkaran sihir berwarna putih / perak. Rias kembali diam, setelah kepergian Grayfia, Ratu dari kakaknya. Dia merenungkan semua kejadian ini, dan menyusun rencana pelatihan bagi bangsawannya agar bisa mengalahkan Riser Phenex, meskipun kedengarannya mustahil tapi dia harus berusaha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued…!**

 **Huft, akhirnya selesai chapter 6. Mungkin sedikit ooc tapi hanya itu yang bisa saya tulis disaat-saat tidak ada paket untuk mencari info lebih lanjut tentang setiap karakternya, karena saya sudah tidak menonton dxd lagi akibat laptop rusak dan juga saya sudah lama tidak membaca novelnya, jika membacanya pun lebih ke garis besarnya. Mungkin ada typo, silakan kasih tahu saya dimana, karena saat ngetik tiba-tiba panah pengetiknya atau apapun namanya sering loncat ke atas atau ke tulisan lainnya.**

 **Oke sekarang tentang Naruto, yah dia sekarang telah menguasai balance breaker-nya yaitu Gold Cloth Sagitarius. Nah, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kok dia bisa setara dengan Vali yang seorang iblis dan Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuh dewa? Menurut saya, para Saint juga terutama yang sudah Gold atau bahkan God sangatlah kuat. Bahkan pegasus seiya mampu melawan seorang dewa bawahan Hades. Dan juga para saint ini terutama Gold dan God harus menguasai 7 indra sebagai persyaratannya yang sangat membantu dalam pertempuran. Bahkan jika menguasai 8 indra, orang itu akan abadi. Seperti saint gold yang saya lupa namanya.**

 **Lalu, tentang cosmo itu adalah penjelasan yang berasal dari saya sendiri agar lebih mudah di pahami. Mungkin ada salah, silakan koreksi dengan pm/review. Dan setelah saya baca lagi, cosmo juga seperti chakra di anime Naruto yang memiliki elemen bawaan. Nah, Naruto akan memiliki elemen bawaan Cahaya sebagai primer, Petir dan Angin sebagai sekunder. Kenapa saya memilih ketiga ini? Itu karena saya lihat teknik-teknik Aiolos dan sagitarius lainnya memiliki teknik berbasis petir dan cahaya. Jadi saya menambahkan angin agar Naruto dapat membuat teknik dari elemen ini.. Oh kalian bisa memberikan saran berupa teknik angin, petir, dan cahaya baik itu dari anime lain. Silakan review/pm biar saya bisa tahu lebih banyak teknik-tekniknya.**

 **Teknik Naruto [** **Catastrophe]** **adalah teknik Trafalgar law di sebuah game. Itu teknik yang mencincang tubuh musuh, dan di sana saya membuatnya langsung mati tidak hidup setelah di mutilasi. Tapi sebenarnya sih tergantung si pengguna untuk membunuh langsung atau tidak selama di Room, itu menurut saya. Dan scene fight mungkin sedikit, tapi memang seperti itu ketika di awal-awal kanon dxd. Musuh-musuh di dunia dxd kebanyakan keluar setelah pertemuan dari Tiga Fraksi, dan setelah itu saya akan membuat scene fight sebaik dan sebagus mungkin, tapi tidak janji karena sedikit sulit untuk menulisnya. Berbeda jika dilakukan secara langsung :v**

 **Yah, percakapan gabriel & naruto. Itu sebenarnya pemikiran yang sepintas dan tiba-tiba, tapi semoga itu bagus untuk membangun hubungan. Dan akan lebih banyak lagi ke depannya, saya ingin membangun hubungan Naruto dengan gadis-gadis secara bertahap tidak ingin memulai langsung jatuh cinta, tapi saya ingin juga membuat prosesnya. **

**Untuk alasan naruto untuk bertemu iblis lainnya selain Rias mungkin klise, tapi hanya itu yang bisa saya pikirkan yang masuk akal. Tapi mungkin tidak menarik, tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan percakapan rias dengan riser mungkin berbeda dengan novel/anime, itu karena apa yang saya tulis murni dari pemikiran saya. Jadi mungkin sedikit berbeda, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin di sana.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu. Kita akan bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya! Sampai jumpa… I will be back!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & HG DxD atau element dan karakter dari anime lainnya bukan milik saya. Semua itu milik penulis dan pencipta aslinya!**

* * *

 **Review :**

 **Xirons20 : Thank you! I will make it look normal. Do not make Sirzech too spoiling Rias, and for the wedding issue, I think it's very normal if the brother wants his best and his sister is happy. If his sister is unhappy because the problem is sure as a brother who loves his sister, Sirzech will do anything. let alone he is super devil-class.**

 **Maybe it could, if he dissemined him and took it out. Because the OPE-OPE no mi devil fruit is still a mystery, unless he can make the eternal people with the return of the user's life. That's why on one piece devil fruit is very expensive, and Doflamingo wants it very much.**

 **I also do not know, maybe when he's looking for his other peerage.**

 **Gede laba01 : yah, saya berpikir untuk Naruto ikut campur. Tapi itu sudah sering terjadi, jadi saya membuat Naruto akan mengungkapkan pada dunia saat Kokabiel.**

 **Damarmulan (guest) : untuk sekarang hubungan mereka hanya sekedar guru dan murid kok. Interaksi mereka saja masih terbatas, dan untuk ke depannya bakal lebih intens karena masalah selalu mengikuti duo pewaris itu. :v**

 **Guest : maksudnya itu panjang bilahnya, bukan lebar bilahnya. Maaf agak typo di sana! Harap maklum:v**

 **Guest : makasih!**

 **Guest : maksud dari interaksi itu adalah mencari penyebab, akibat, dan dampak dari kehilangan Tuhan. Bahkan percakapan itu terjadi ketika Issei bertanya kenapa Asia di usir dari gereja padahal dia sangat taat pada Michael pas konferensi tiga fraksi. Hanya untuk Naruto, ia berpikir kritis dan menggali lebih dalam masalah yang terjadi. Tidak hanya membiarkan itu terjadi tanpa tahu setiap detailnya. Gitu aja!**

 **Dark-night-404 : udah:v**

 **Icangeri : yup:v**

 **Haruto287 : makasih, siap pak!**

 **D'Arc 01 : akan saya pikirkan, hehehe…**

 **Michaelgabriel455 : akan terungkap nanti. Hahaha…**

 **Kokonoe201 : hahaha makasih Kokonoe-san, tapi untuk harem untuk rias dan grayfia masih belum yakin. Kalo Gabriel itu favorit aku juga! Sempat berpikir untuk nulis di wattpad sebelum menulis di FFN, tapi untuk sekarang ide tersebut aku tinggalkan. Mungkin lain kali akan menulis di wattpad juga. Harem maksimal lima kok! Untuk siapa aja belum tahu, hanya sudah Gabriel dan Yasaka! Yang lain belum yakin, kita lihat ke depannya saja!**

 **Ksatriabima38 : okeee! Gaspol:v**

 **Dimas kurosaki : yang Strike Air itu ya, ide bagus.. Akan saya simpan sarannya! Makasih!**

 **Chris (guest) : udah:v**

 **Ilham (guest) : ini!**

 **Wow, terimakasih yang sudah memfavorit atau mengikuti setiap cerita saya! Dan ini penting, setiap cerita saya tidak akan mengandung Lime / Lemon. Karena saya tidak membuat cerita seperti itu, tapi akan ada adegan ciuman dan hanya itu saja tidak lebih. Dan jika adegannya lebih atau menuju ke hal-hal berbau lime akan di time skip! Terimakasih …!**

* * *

"Naruto" normal

 _'Naruto' pikiran_

 **"Naruto" monster / naga dll.**

 _ **'Naruto' pikiran**_

 **"Room!" teknik / jurus**

 **Selamat membaca! (^_^)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

Naruto dan Gabriel berjalan beriringan di pusat kota Kuoh setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan pemerintah kota. Naruto setibanya di rumah setelah pulang dari mengajar di sekolah langsung diajak oleh Gabriel untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di pusat kota yang dia setujui. Naruto awalnya mengajak Raynare juga untuk ikut dengan mereka, tapi dia menolaknya. Dia berasalan bahwa tidak bijaksana baginya untuk ikut jalan-jalan di pusat kota dengannya karena Kuoh dikuasai oleh Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri. Jika salah satu iblis tersebut melihat Naruto bersamanya akan menjadi sebuah masalah, terutama dia masih bermusuhan dengan kelompok Rias.

Naruto mencatat bahwa apa yang Raynare katakan memang benar. Jadi Naruto tidak memaksanya untuk pergi bersamanya dan Gabriel. Selain itu, dirinya memang ingin tetap anonim untuk sementara waktu dan dengan Raynare tidak ikut maka dia akan tetap aman dari kecurigaan kelompok iblis. Meski demikian, dia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di rumah tanpa berbuat apa-apa selain duduk diam, paling nonton TV atau bermain konsol game yang menurut Naruto sangat membosankan.

Raynare membujuk Naruto agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa ikut jika masalah antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh terselesaikan. Selain alasan yang dikatakan pada Naruto, ada alasan lain yang tidak dia katakan padanya. Yaitu agar Naruto semakin dekat dengan Gabriel. Raynare melihat bahwa Gabriel jelas ingin dekat dengan pria pirang itu, jadi dia memberikan kesempatan pada wanita malaikat tertinggi agar bisa berduaan dengan Naruto.

Kini kembali ke duo pirang kita yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian bagi pria dan wanita. Baik itu muda-mudi atau mereka yang sudah lanjut usia. Semua mata tertuju ke arah duo pirang itu seperti melihat selebriti. Naruto mengabaikan pemandangan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menatapnya. Bukannya dia sombong, tapi hal ini sering terjadi baginya dan dia hanya bisa mengabaikan hal itu demi kebaikan dirinya.

Berbeda rasanya ketika dia melihat banyak pasang mata pria menatap ke arah teman wanitanya dengan tatapan kagum dan juga nafsu. Dia merasakan perasaan agak jengkel timbul di benaknya. Ingin rasanya memukul setiap pria menatap Gabriel dengan sorotan seperti itu. Tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut, akan menjadi masalah jika ia melakukanya ketika dia sedang bersama Gabriel. Seseorang wanita yang polos dan juga seorang malaikat pangkat tinggi yang sangat mencintai umat manusia. Jika dia melakukan hal itu, dia bisa kena murkanya atau mungkin ditikam dengan tombak cahaya karena berani-berani menyakiti manusia tidak bersalah. Dan Naruto tidak ingin membuat wanita marah, terutama wanita yang memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuhnya. Itu menakutkan!

Naruto menggigil membayangkan Gabriel melakukan hal itu. Wanita yang dibayangkan melirik ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Gabriel kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun?"

"Ehh... Bukan apa-apa! Hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Gabriel tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya, justru membuatnya semakin khawatir dan penasaran. "Jangan khawatir Gabriel-chan. Itu bukan hal yang penting, ayo kita ke Game Center!" seru Naruto ketika tangannya menarik tangan Gabriel dan membawanya ke gedung Game Center. Gabriel hanya bisa mengikuti tanpa banyak keluhan, namun mukanya jelas sangat merah karena tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto-kun-nya.

 _Dua jam kemudian..._

Mereka keluar dengan ekspresi bahagia terlukis di wajah keduanya. Senyum dan tawa kecil tidak pernah hilang dari wajah mereka setelah keluar dari gedung Game Center.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan!" Gabriel berkicau ketika tangannya memompa ke atas. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Gabriel begitu senang, dia merasakan perasaan bahagia menatapnya tersenyum tanpa beban. Dia secara refleks menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum padanya. Perona pipi Gabriel bersinar atas tindakan yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

"Hehehe... Tentu saja! Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya lagi di masa depan saat tidak sibuk!" balas Naruto. Gabriel memberikan anggukan semangat atas ide yang Naruto katakan. Itu tidak buruk sama sekali terutama bersama Naruto-kun-nya. Tapi suara perut Gabriel bergemuruh menandakan bahwa ia lapar, membuat mukanya memerah seperti tomat. Naruto tertawa ketika mendengar suara itu membuat Gabriel menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak semakin imut. "Ayo kita cari makanan. Aku juga merasa lapar sekarang!" ajak Naruto.

"Oke!" balas Gabriel sambil mengaitkan tangannya dengan lengan Naruto. Rona merah muda muncul di pipinya atas tindakan yang dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak melepaskannya sama sekali justru mengeratkan genggamannya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun atas tindakannya. Dia berjalan dengan Gabriel disisinya dengan bergandengan tangan menuju ke restoran terdekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di restoran cepat saji. Naruto dan Gabriel melihat sekeliling mencari meja yang kosong, ketika mereka melihatnya. Mereka berjalan menuju meja itu di sudut kanannya. Setelah itu Naruto dan Gabriel duduk di sana, dan tak lama kemudian pelayan datang menghampiri keduanya sambil menyerahkan daftar menu. Duo pirang itu membaca sejenak sebelum memesan makannya, Naruto memesan hamburger, kentang goreng, dan milkshake cokelat. Sedangkan Gabriel memesan yang sama dengan Naruto kecuali milkshake rasa vanilla. Pelayan dengan cepat mencatatnya sebelum pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Selama menunggu, Gabriel mulai berbicara. "Menurutmu, kemana kita setelah selesai makan?" Naruto diam memikirkan jawaban itu. Dia sebenarnya bisa saja mengajak Gabriel menonton di bioskop atau pergi ke Mall untuk membeli beberapa barang. Sebelum Naruto bisa menjawabnya, pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan membawa makanan yang telah di pesan di atas nampan.

Pelayan itu seorang wanita muda dengan tinggi rata-rata serta memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat pendek sebahu, matanya agak sipit dengan bola mata hitam; juga memiliki kulit kuning langsat. Pelayan tersebut dengan cekatan meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja Naruto dan Gabriel. Beberapa saat kemudian dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Terimakasih nona!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat wanita itu merona kemerahan ketika melihat senyumannya dan dia membalas dengan anggukan disertai senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya.

Gabriel melihatnya mengernyitkan keningnya, dia tidak menyukainya menyaksikan adegan tersebut. "Terimakasih nona!" Gabriel berseru dengan nada monoton. Gadis pelayan itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk sebelum pergi menuju tempatnya. Setelah melihat kepergiannya Gabriel mendengus, "Hmp…" Naruto mendengar itu mengerutkan alisnya, menatap aneh ke arah Gabriel. Dia mengangkat bahunya ketika dia berdoa dan melahap makanannya.

Gabriel melihat Naruto tidak bertanya padanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia sekali lagi mendengus, sebelum mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Mukanya masih cemberut sambil mengunyah makanannya, ia melirik Naruto tapi si pirang begitu fokus terhadap makanannya membuatnya sedikit jengkel. Menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan fokus memakan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah menyelesaikan makannya. Dia mendesah lega karena telah mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Ia mendongak menatap Gabriel, matanya berkedip, raut mukanya jelas merasakan perasaan tidak senang. Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya padanya, "Jadi, ada apa dengan raut wajahmu yang sangat jelek itu?"

Gabriel berhenti mengunyah makanannya, ia menatap Naruto dengan alis berkedut. "Hmp. Bukan apa-apa!" balasnya dingin sebelum melahap sisa makanan di piringnya yang tersisa beberapa gigitan lagi.

Naruto tersenyum geli, sangat jelas bahwa dia dalam suasan hati yang buruk. Mungkinkah dia sedang menstruasi? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya membuang pikiran itu. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Ooo… Ataukah Gabriel-chan cemburu?" goda Naruto dengan alis naik-turun.

"Hmp." wanita itu mendengus, "Tidak!" dia menyangkal pernyataan Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar responnya. "Yah, kalau begitu mungkin aku harus mengajak wanita pelayan tadi pergi ke mall. Hmm…."

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu Naruto-kun!" Gabriel menatap tajam mata pria di depannya yang saat ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gabriel bingung sebelum memerah setelah mengingat tindakannya. _'Ugh, bodoh!'_

"Hehehe…" dia masih tertawa meski tidak sekeras tadi. "Aku baru tahu ternyata Gabriel-chan sangat posesif eh ~!" seringai tumbuh di sudut bibirnya.

"Uhm… Tentu saja tidak idiot!" Gabriel menyangkalnya, sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Jadi apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" ia bertanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah, berhubung hari mulai gelap sebaiknya kita pergi ke mall saja membeli beberapa barang. Mungkin dilain waktu kita bisa nonton di bioskop." Naruto berkata. Gabriel mengangguk pelan, untuk sekarang ia hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto tapi dilain waktu dia yang akan memilih tempatnya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun. Aku sudah selesai!"

"Benar, aku akan membayar terlebih dahulu." balas Naruto yang telah beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Naruto telah selesai membayar dan menghampiri Gabriel. "Siap?"

Gabriel mengangguk, "Tentu!"

Duo pirang keluar dari restoran cepat saji. Sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia semakin jengkel karena harus ditatap oleh orang-orang, tapi tidak mungkin untuk menghentikan mereka. Jadi dia menggerakkan kakinya agak cepat, semakin cepat sampai semakin cepat juga penderitaan ini berlalu.

* * *

 **(Time skip)**

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto dan Gabriel telah sampai ke rumah Naruto. Setelah mereka makan malam, keduanya langsung bergegas menuju ke mall, di sana Naruto membelikan Gabriel dan Raynare pakaian. Dia juga membeli jam baru mengganti jam lamanya yang telah mati, serta membelikan Gabriel dan Raynare smartphone karena kedua gadis itu tidak memiliki alat komunikasi modern. Gabriel, awalnya enggan menerima alat modern tersebut karena mereka biasanya menggunakan sihir untuk berkomunikasi atau bertemu langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

Tetapi Naruto membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka bisa melakukan video call selain menelpon. Apalagi jika keduanya sibuk tidak bisa bertemu, maka mereka bisa bertatap muka dengan cara video call. Akhirnya, Gabriel menerimanya setelah kata-kata itu, jelas sebagai salah satu Malaikat Tertinggi dirinya dituntut untuk melakukan tugas yang lebih banyak membantu Michael-oniisama. Kadang-kadang dia harus tetap tinggal di Vatikan mengawasi kegiatan Exorcist atau gereja agar berjalan dengan baik. Maka dengan adanya alat komunikasi modern ini, dia bisa tetap bertatap muka dengan Naruto-kun-nya.

Setelah satu setengah jam menghabiskan waktu di mall, duo pirang langsung pulang. Dan sekarang kita menemukan mereka berada di pintu masuk setelah Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di garasinya.

 _Knock…!_

 _Knock…!_

 _Knock…!_

Setelah ketukan itu, pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita rambut gagak mengenakan gaun tidurnya. "Uhm… Selamat datang Naruto-kun, Gabriel-chan!"

Naruto dan Gabriel tersenyum, "Halo Raynare-chan! Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu kami cukup lama!" balas Naruto.

"Um…!" Gabriel mengangguk. Setelah itu duo pirang masuk ke dalam rumah. Di mana Raynare menutup kembali dan mengunci pintunya. Duo pirang duduk di sofa sambil meletakkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." dia berkata menyusul keduanya dan duduk di samping Gabriel. "Sepertinya kalian bersenang-senang eh?"

"Yap! Naruto-kun juga membelikan kamu baju dan smartphone!" kata Gabriel, menyerahkan sebuah tas kepada Raynare yang dia menerima dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih kalau begitu!" dia menjawab dengan wajah bersinar. Selama dia hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia dibelikan sebuah barang atau hadiah dari seseorang. Apalagi seorang pria. Kebanyakan dari pria yang dia temui, mereka hanya menggodanya agar bisa masuk ke celananya. Tapi sekarang ini sesuatu yang lain, meskipun tidak seberapa besar hadiahnya, jelas rasanya sangat berbeda. Sangat istimewa!

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" dia berkata kembali dengan senyum bahagia. Naruto membalas senyuman itu, dia mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu, mereka membubarkan diri karena waktu telah menunjukkan tepat jam sepuluh malam. Naruto dengan cepat pergi ke kamarnya, dia mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi tidur.

* * *

 _ **(Tiga hari kemudian)**_

Naruto berjalan sendirian di sebuah taman Kuoh sebelum duduk di sebuah bangku di sana. Mata birunya menyaksikan banyak anak-anak muda bersama pasangan atau temannya berjalan bersama untuk menghabiskan malam weekend ini. Dia sendiri datang ke taman karena di rumah sangat sepi, Gabriel telah pergi kemarin siang ke Vatikan dan setelah itu Raynare pergi juga ke Grigori untuk berlatih lebih banyak.

Dia hanya menerimanya, tidak ingin menahan mereka untuk keegoisan dirinya. Kepergian mereka membuat suasana rumah menjadi sunyi, padahal dia pernah hidup tanpa mereka sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang rasanya berbeda ketika mereka pergi, mungkin inilah yang terjadi ketika seseorang tanpa diundang datang ke kehidupan kita yang sunyi. Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka akan timbul perasaan di mana takut kehilangan orang itu meski hanya sesaat. Yah, kehidupan selalu penuh dengan teka-teki!

Dia kembali berpikir bahwa bukan hanya teman serumahnya yang pergi. Tapi muridnya, tepatnya kelompok ORC yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory juga melakukan perjalanan yang melibatkan klubnya. Naruto merasa itu ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan iblis pirang tempo hari. Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, dia meminta informasi tentang iblis pirang kepada Azazel. Si malaikat jatuh mesum itu terkejut ketika dia menanyakan tentang iblis lain, dan hendak mengomel padanya. Tetapi Naruto menghentikannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan iblis tersebut di tempat Rias.

Azazel bernafas lega mendengarnya, kemudian dia menjelaskan bahwa iblis pirang sombong itu adalah Riser Phenex. Anak kedua dari Lord dan Lady Phenex saat ini, dan iblis muda itu memang dikenal sebagai iblis sombong karena warisannya. Naruto mendengar tentang hal itu terkekeh, dia bersumpah suatu hari iblis tersebut akan menerima balasannya akibat dari sifatnya. Namun, yang paling mengejutkan Naruto adalah bahwa Riser Phenex tunangan dari Rias Gremory.

Naruto merasa kasihan dengan anak didiknya itu. Gadis itu adalah anak yang cukup baik, dan sangat cantik diusianya, terutama rambut merahnya mengingatkan Naruto pada rambut ibunya. Yah, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang masalah iblis, hanya berdoa yang terbaik untuk muridnya itu, entah dia memang berjodoh dengan Riser Phenex atau orang lain siapapun itu, hanya berharap yang terbaik bagi gadis kepala merah tersebut.

Ketika pikirannya berkeliaran bebas, dia tidak menyadari ketika kehadiran seseorang mendekatinya dan berdiri menatapnya. Gadis itu berdeham cukup keras, membuat Naruto mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, dia melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat cantik berdiri menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tabah di wajahnya. "Permisi tuan, bolehkah saya duduk di samping Anda? Bangku taman yang lain sudah ditempati orang lain."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Naruto tertegun mendengar suara yang begitu halus dan merdu, seperti mendengar seorang Dewi yang berbicara padanya. Gadis itu yang melihat pria pirang tidak merespon pertanyaannya, berdeham sekali lagi menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia melirik setiap bangku taman, memang semua bangku telah ditempati oleh anak-anak muda yang keluar malam ini. "Ahem… Silakan nona!"

Naruto berkata sambil menggeser posisi duduknya untuk memberikan ruang bagi gadis itu. "Terimakasih tuan!" balasnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menatap gadis itu yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

Anehnya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Naruto melihat bahwa tidak ada perubahan raut wajah gadis tersebut saat berbicara kepadanya. Apakah gadis ini tidak memiliki ekspresi lain selain muka datar seperti dinding?

Naruto memperhatikan bahwa gadis ini terlihat seperti pendeta Shinto dari cara berpakaiannya. Dia mengenakan kimono putih dengan beberapa warna abu-abu dan hitam menghiasi kimono-nya; dilengkapi oleh sandal khas Jepang. Kulitnya terlihat begitu pucat, seperti orang albino; bola matanya sangat aneh karena memiliki warna perak bercampur lavender sehingga terlihat buta jika Naruto tidak mencatat bahwa gadis itu baru saja menatapnya; rambut perak halus mengalir seperti air terjun jatuh di punggungnya mencapai pinggulnya. Yang paling mencolok dan sangat kontras adalah bibir gadis itu, dia menggunakan lipstik merah. Berbeda jauh dari tampilan umumnya.

Setelah puas mengamati setiap detailnya, Naruto melihat bahwa gadis yang dia tidak tahu namanya membawa sebuah bungkus di tangannya. Jika Naruto menebak itu adalah makanan, dan benar saja, gadis itu membuka bungkus yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan isinya yang adalah hamburger sebelum memakannya dengan sangat anggun seperti bangsawan.

Alis Naruto terangkat menyaksikan gaya makannya, tapi dia tidak bertanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu privasi orang lain. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendongak keatas menatap bulan yang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Cukup aneh, tapi fenomena tersebut seringkali terjadi saat waktu tertentu. Jika Naruto tidak salah, menurut kepercayaan Shinto, bulan adalah kekuasaan dari Dewi Tsukuyomi. Mungkin saja sang Dewi dalam suasana hati yang bahagia sehingga bulan bersinar terang malam ini.

"Tuan!"

"Ehh ya?" Naruto menjawab cepat, dia tersesat dalam pikiran sehingga terkejut ketika gadis di sebelahnya memanggil dirinya. Naruto berdeham pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong, saya minta maaf karena tidak bersikap sopan terhadap Anda. Nama saya Naruto Namikaze. Dan Anda…?"

Gadis albino mengangguk mengerti, "Salam Namikaze-san. Saya Kaguya Otsutsuki!"

Si pirang tersenyum, "Nama yang cantik Otsutsuki-san!"

Gadis yang bernama Kaguya hanya menatap datar, "Terimakasih atas pujiannya Namikaze-san!" balasnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Otsutsuki-san?" tanya Naruto.

Kaguya diam, sebelum bertanya. "Apakah Anda tahu di mana letak kuil Shinto di kota Kuoh Namikaze-san?"

Si pirang berpikir tentang tempat itu, ia hanya tahu bahwa kuil Shinto di Kuoh cuman ada beberapa. "Ah, ya! Pertama-tama bisakah kita meninggalkan keformalan ini? Rasanya sangat aneh!" wanita itu tidak bereaksi apapun membuat Naruto panik. "Maaf jika itu kurang sopan Otsutsuki-,"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san. Kamu bisa memanggilku Kaguya." dia memulai.

"Oke, Kaguya-san! Berbicara tentang letak kuil… tidak jauh dari sini terdapat sebuah kuil Shinto!" ujar Naruto sambil memegang dagunya tampak berpikir. "Tapi tempat itu sudah lama tidak dihuni oleh orang atau miko sepertimu."

Kaguya mengangguk, "Tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu. Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku Naruto-san!" dia berterimakasih ketika beranjak dari bangkunya. "Bisakah kau menunjukkan kepadaku?" dia meminta.

Naruto dengan cepat mengiyakan pertanyaan Kaguya. Ia juga ingin lebih mengenal miko baru ini, yang menurut hatinya bahwa Kaguya bukan hanya sekedar miko belaka. Setelah itu, Naruto memimpin perjalan dengan Kaguya di sampingnya, dia juga mencatat bahwa Kaguya tidak membawa apa-apa yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dan membawa Kaguya ke arah barat Kuoh menjauh dari pusat kota yang menghabiskan waktu selama 15 menit.

"Hanya beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai Kaguya-san!" kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

Kaguya mengangguk paham, "Aku mengerti Naruto-san!"

"Jika boleh aku bertanya, kamu berasal dari mana? Sepengetahuanku pendeta Shinto sekarang lebih banyak tinggal di Kyoto daripada kota ini." _'Selain itu, wilayah ini dikuasai duo iblis muda dan adik perempuan Maō!'_ lanjut Naruto di dalam hati.

Kaguya melihat sekeliling tempat yang mereka lewati. "Aku berasal dari tempat yang jauh dan terpencil, dan baru sekarang aku pergi ke kota setelah 15 tahun lamanya."

Naruto terkejut dengan jawabannya. Dia berpikir bahwa dengan tempat tinggalnya yang begitu terisolasi dan tradisional membuat sikapnya menjadi dingin dan tabah. Mungkin itu juga ajaran dari tempatnya. "Wow, itu sangat lama. Jika aku jadi kamu, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri!" canda Naruto.

Kaguya tersenyum tipis, tapi Naruto tidak memperhatikannya. "Tidak seburuk itu Naruto-san. Di sana aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan belajar dan memperbaiki diri!"

"Hmm…" Naruto berpikir, "..., memang benar. Hanya saja aku tidak akan tahan hidup sendiri tanpa seorang teman yang seumuran denganku. Lihatlah dirimu, akibat dari hidup terisolasi membuat wajahmu seperti papan!" katanya blak-blakan.

Tidak menyadari bahwa mata Kaguya berkedut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Namun, berkat hidup menyendiri dan mampu menjaga emosinya Kaguya tidak melompat untuk meninju pria di sampingnya. _'Mungkin aku harus menyiksa dirimu Naruto-san agar tidak berbicara seperti itu dihadapan seorang wanita khukhukhu…'_ Kaguya tersenyum sadis memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk menyiksa Naruto.

Si pirang melihat senyuman itu bergidik merinding, _'Aahhhh… Aku akan mati hiks… hiks…'_ batin Naruto menangis. Naruto segera kembali ke dunia nyata setelah melihat mereka di depan kuil yang gelap itu. "Kaguya-san, kita sudah sampai!" Naruto memberitahu sambil melihat kuil yang gelap. Untungnya, tidak jauh dari mereka terdapat lampu yang menyinari sehingga Naruto dapat melihat saklar lampu di depan rumah. Naruto pindah dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menyalakannya.

"Hmm… Ini bagus, hanya saja harus dibersihkan dulu." gumam Naruto setelah melihat tampilan dari rumah kuil yang terlihat seperti rumah tradisional Jepang.

"Memang, itu bisa aku lakukan besok pagi. Untuk sekarang, aku bisa tinggal di sini untuk bermalam!" balas Kaguya ketika dia berjalan mendekati rumah, lalu melepaskan sandalnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu dan memasukkan kunci pintu rumah itu. Kemudian ia membukanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelah terbuka lebar, kini terlihat interior rumah itu, lantainya terbuat dari kayu yang sangat kokoh namun berdebu karena sudah lama tidak dihuni.

"Apakah kau yakin ingin tinggal di tempat berdebu ini? Jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk malam ini!" tawar Naruto sambil menatap rumah yang berdebu itu.

"Ya Naruto-san. Dan terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi maaf aku harus menolaknya!" dia membalas sambil menunduk hormat.

"Ooh… Serius, kau menolaknya? Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau bermalam di rumahku!" Naruto berkata, meyakinkan gadis pendeta di depannya.

Kaguya mengangguk, "Aku yakin. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil menggaruk pipinya sedikit frustasi karena gadis albino ini sangat keras kepala. "Oke, jika kamu berkata begitu. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa Kaguya-san!"

"Sampai jumpa juga Naruto-san! Dan terimakasih karena telah mengantarku ke sini!"

Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan senyum padanya. Dia berjalan menjauhi rumah itu, sesekali melihat ke rumah yang Kaguya tempati. Hanya baru beberapa langkah Naruto berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, "Yakin tidak ingin ikut bersamaku?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Kaguya memutar bola matanya, "Ya Naruto-san!"

"Oke, aku pulang!" balas Naruto pelan.

"Hati-hati Naruto-san!"

"Ya, kau juga!" balas Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kaguya memperhatikan setiap langkah Naruto. Dia sedikit tertawa di dalam benaknya ketika melihat Naruto yang sesekali berhenti dan melihat ke arahnya, sebelum berjalan kembali. Setelah melihat Naruto benar-benar pergi, Kaguya menghela nafas panjang. Dia melihat rumah kuil ini, dan di depannya terlihat batu dengan ukiran kelinci.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tidak menginjakkan kakiku di dunia manusia!" dia bergumam dengan raut sedih ketika mengingat kembali saat-saat terakhir di dunia manusia.

 _ **(Flashback begins)**_

 _Bertahun-tahun lalu, di sebuah taman yang sangat indah namun juga jauh dari peradaban. Terlihat sepasang kekasih memadu cinta, mereka bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bercerita sambil memakan makanan yang telah di masak oleh wanita albino itu._

 _"Kaguya-chan, aku harus pergi sebentar!" kata pria di sampingnya._

 _Kaguya bingung, "Pergi kemana? Dan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Tenji-kun?" (A/N Tenji di anime Naruto)_

 _Pria yang bernama Tenji tertawa gugup, "Yah… Aku harus ke toilet, hehehe…!"_

 _Kaguya mendesah, sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama!"_

 _"Oke, Kaguya-hime!" setelah itu, Tenji pergi meninggalkan Kaguya sendirian. Wanita albino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kejenakaan kekasihnya itu, dia tersenyum kecil sambil melihat danau di depannya._

 _30 menit kemudian…_

 _Tenji belum muncul juga, membuat Kaguya gelisah dan khawatir. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi danau menunggu kekasihnya kembali, tapi sudah setengah jam sekarang dan dia belum kembali._

 _Booommmm…._

 _Suara ledakan besar bergema, bahkan getaran akibat ledakan itu mencapai tempat Kaguya berada. Dia melihat ke arah tempat ledakan yang cukup jauh darinya, di sana terlihat asap tebal berterbangan ke atas. Mata perak Kaguya terbelalak ketika melihat tempat terjadinya ledakan itu. Di sana, tempat kekasihnya pergi dan di sana juga ledakan itu terjadi. Kaguya panik, dan berlari menuju tempat kejadian._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian dia mencapai lokasinya, dan melihat sebuah kawah cukup besar yang masih tertutup awan debu. Kaguya berlari menuju kawah itu sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ketika dia mencapai bagian tengahnya, dia melihat seorang pria yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di tubuhnya. Perutnya tertancap sebuah tombak cahaya yang agak gelap, Kaguya berlutut memeriksa kondisi orang itu. Dia masih belum melihat wajahnya karena asap debu menutupi area tersebut._

 _Kemudian dia meniup hembusan angin cukup kencang dari mulutnya dan menerbangkan asap yang menutupi tempat itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kaguya dengan jelas melihat sosok yang terluka parah atau mati tergeletak ditanah. Mata putihnya melebar ketika melihat sosok tersebut, tak lama kemudian dari sudut matanya jatuh air mata._

 _"T-tenji-kun!?" dia memanggil nama pria itu tergagap. "Tenji-kun!" dia memanggil sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pria itu._

 _"TENJI-KUN BANGUN!" Kaguya berteriak ketika dia meletakkan kepala pria itu di pahanya. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengusap rambut pria itu, dari kelopak matanya air mata jatuh dengan deras. Dia menangis, menangisi kematian kekasihnya!_

 _"Tenji-kun hiks… hiks… bangun… hiks… tolong bangun Tenji-kun!" dia memeluk kepala Tenji yang tidak bernafas lagi. "Kumohon … hiks…!"_

 _Kaguya mengelap air matanya, dia melihat sekelilingnya mencari seseorang yang telah berani membunuh kekasihnya, namun nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu, hanya tombak cahaya yang tertancap di perut Tenji._

 _Kaguya menangis tersedu-sedu tertunduk lemah, dia merasa tidak berdaya saat ini, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Kekasihnya terbaring kaku di depannya, semakin membuatnya depresi, dan rasanya sangat sakit, melebihi apapun!_

 _Dia mengepalkan tangannya, mulutnya menggeram pelan, matanya melotot kearah tanah. Di pikirannya saat ini adalah membunuh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya membuatnya semakin frustasi._

 _Dia bergerak mendekati tubuh kekasihnya, "Tenji-kun, aku berjanji akan membunuh orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematianmu! Aku berjanji kekasihku!" dia berbisik lirih._

 _ **(Flashback Ends)**_

Jari telunjuknya mengelap air mata yang jatuh di matanya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam ketika mengingat kembali peristiwa itu, dan sampai sekarang dia belum menemukan pelaku pembunuhan terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kuil. Namun sebelum itu, dia menciptakan sebuah tornado kecil di telapak tangannya dan melepaskannya ke lantai. Debu-debu yang tebal melapisi setiap sudut dan lantai seketika tersedot oleh tornado kecil itu, membuatnya bersih kembali.

Tanpa perintah, tornado kecil yang telah menyedot debu-debu bergerak ke luar rumah sebelum menghilang. Kaguya melihat rumah sudah kembali bersih, masuk ke dalam sebelum mengunci pintunya.

* * *

 _ **(Keesokan harinya)**_

Naruto mengotak-atik remote TV mencari saluran TV yang menghibur. Namun, semuanya membosankan. Si pirang menghela nafasnya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Mata birunya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan tatapan bosan. Dia mendesah lagi, ketika tangannya mengacak-acak surai pirangnya.

"Aahhh… Membosankan!" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, rumahnya saat ini sangat sunyi. Hanya dia di rumah seorang diri, Raynare pergi ke Grigori, dan Gabriel di Vatikan. Azazel juga tidak memberikan misi apapun saat ini, dia curiga Azazel meninggalkan kantornya lagi dan malah pergi memancing di danau dangkal yang berada di pinggiran Kuoh.

"Hah~ apa yang harus aku kerjakan Tuhan!" dia berteriak frustasi. "Aha, sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Kaguya-san saja!"

Dia beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar, beberapa menit kemudian ia telah memakai baju t-shirt putih di tutupi jaket merah yang dibiarkan terbuka, dengan celana jeans panjang, dan sepatu kets. Dia berjalan dengan santai keluar rumah sebelum menguncinya.

(Rumah kuil)

20 menit perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Kaguya cukup menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Dia bahkan berhenti di sebuah tempat makan untuk membeli makanan untuk di bawa ke rumah Kaguya. Dalam perjalanan itu, ia sesekali tersenyum ketika melihat wanita muda yang menatap dirinya dan kemudian mereka memerah sebelum tertawa kecil.

Naruto melihat reaksi mereka merasa lucu, dan tersenyum geli. Jika dia menjadi seorang playboy, sangat mudah baginya untuk menaklukkan setiap wanita ini. Tetapi dia tidak tertarik untuk melakukan perbuatan itu, selain tidak ingin, dia juga takut pada ibunya. Ibunya selalu menekankan pentingnya menghargai setiap wanita, karena bagaimanapun, wanita adalah orang yang melahirkan dirinya. Jika dia menyakiti hati seorang wanita, maka sama saja dia menyakiti hati ibunya, dan Naruto tidak ingin menyakiti hati dan perasaan orang yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

Dia tersenyum tipis, membayangkan ibunya berkepala merah mengomel tentang itu padanya. Dia mendesah berat, karena hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi, ibunya dan ayahnya sekarang telah hidup tenang di surga, dan dirinya selalu berdoa untuk keduanya.

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar suara batuk yang ternyata pelakunya adalah Kaguya. Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, dia menoleh ke sekeliling melihat bahwa dia telah tiba di rumah kuil tempat Kaguya tinggal. Dia tertawa gugup ketika melihat Kaguya menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, tangannya disilangkan di bawah payudaranya yang besar.

"H-halo!" Namikaze muda menyapa wanita itu dengan gagap.

"Halo Naruto-san! Apa yang membawamu kemari dan melamun di depan rumahku?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada dinginnya.

Naruto tertawa kering, sebelum dia berbicara. "Nah, aku hanya ingin datang menemuimu Kaguya-san. Dan, yah, aku membawa makanan untukmu!" dia menunjukkan kantong plastik yang ia bawa sambil menyerahkannya

Kaguya melihat yang di pegang Naruto, kemudian dia mengambilnya. "Terimakasih Naruto-san!"

Naruto mengangguk, dia melirik ke rumah yang tampak seperti baru. "Wow, rumahnya sudah bersih?"

"Ya, itu pekerjaan mudah. Apakah kamu ingin masuk ke dalam?" Kaguya menawarkan.

"Hmm… Tunggu dulu!" Naruto menjawab ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Naruto melihat ID penelepon di layar, nama Azazel tertera di sana. Naruto mendongak ke Kaguya, "Aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu!"

Wanita itu memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai responnya, Naruto tersenyum singkat dan berjalan menjauh. "Halo Azazel! … Apa misinya? … Serius? … Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang! … Oke, oke!"

Naruto menutup panggilannya dan mendesah sambil berjalan menghampiri Kaguya yang masih setia berdiri menunggunya. "Maaf Kaguya-san, aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Kaguya mengangguk pelan, "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san. Justru aku berterimakasih karena telah membelikan makanan untukku! Jangan sungkan untuk datang ke tempatku lain kali!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Yaaa! Sampai jumpa lagi!" dia berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita yang selalu tabah.

Setelah Kaguya melihat Naruto pergi menjauh ia mengernyitkan dahinya, saat si pirang menelepon dia mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Azazel. Sebagai makhluk supernatural dia memiliki kemampuan pendengaran yang tinggi. Dan ia juga tahu, orang yang memiliki nama Azazel adalah pemimpin dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh.

Tetapi apa hubungannya dengan Naruto jika benar Azazel itu adalah pemimpin dari Fraksi tersebut? Atau Naruto juga malaikat jatuh?

 _'Tapi dia tidak memiliki energi magis cahaya yang gelap seperti kebanyakan malaikat jatuh!'_ dia berpikir, jari-jarinya dengan lembut memijat pelipisnya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanan yang Naruto bawa, _'Untuk sekarang aku nikmati saja makanan ini!'_

Dia berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah dan masuk ke dalam.

* * *

 _ **(Satu minggu kemudian)**_

"Ya ampun… kenapa aku harus menyelidiki masalah Kokabiel-baka!" gerutu seorang pria muda rambut pirang sambil melihat hutan-hutan yang tinggi di sekelilingnya.

Dia melihat kembali peta yang telah di berikan oleh Azazel. Peta itu telah di tandai dengan 'X' merah, di mana tanda itu telah dinyatakan sebagai tempat penampakan Kokabiel berada. Dan sekarang pemuda itu harus menyusuri hutan yang lebat di bagian Eropa timur menuju lokasi yang telah di tandai.

"..."

Dia berhenti ketika instingnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Dia melihat ke seluruh hutan yang sunyi dan agak gelap, kadang-kadang ia mendongak ke atas mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

 _Wush!_

Sebuah anak panah mengarah ke arah Naruto. Ia melihatnya dengan sigap menghindar ke samping kanan. Anak panah itu tetap terbang sebelum berhenti ketika menancap di pohon. Mata Naruto menyipit tajam ke arah anak panah itu berasal. Namun, dia tidak menemukan apapun, hanya tumbuhan kecil yang bergoyang-goyang akibat dari hewan berlarian.

Meskipun matanya sangat tajam seperti elang, dalam kondisi kurang cahaya seperti ini sangat sulit baginya untuk melihat sesuatu dengan jarak jauh. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menuju anak panah itu tertancap. Setibanya di pohon tersebut, ia mengamati detail anak panah itu yang menurutnya sangat bagus dengan kayu yang kuat sebagai batangnya dan memiliki warna perak. Ketika ia hendak menariknya, dia terpaksa menghindari anak panah yang datang ke arahnya.

"Ooiii,, tunjukkan dirimu!?" teriak Naruto sambil berputar-putar mencoba mencari sosok yang memanahnya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Saat ia ingin menuju ke anak panah itu, dia berhenti bergerak saat ditodong senjata tajam. Naruto melirik ke arah senjata itu, dia melihat senjata itu adalah sebuah belati perak.

"Halo! Kau tahu menodongkan senjata ke leher itu berbahaya lho!" Naruto berkata, tapi sosok yang memegang belati itu malah mendekatkan ujung belati hingga menyentuh kulit leher Naruto. "Oke, maaf! Bisakah kita berbicara secara beradab?"

Naruto mendesah ketika tidak ada tanggapan dari orang di belakangnya. Jadi, dengan hati-hati dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang berada di hutan besar ini.

"Berhenti!" suara merdu dan halus namun tegas membuat Naruto menurutinya. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria di hutan ini?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada menuntut jawaban.

"Oke, tenang… Aku datang ke hutan ini karena harus menyelidiki kasus yang mendesak!" jawab Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Oh? Apa itu?" sosok itu bertanya kembali.

 _'Aahhh, aku kacau!'_ si pirang berpikir. "Yah, aku tidak bisa membicarakannya denganmu nona, karena itu sangat penting!"

Wanita itu menekan belatinya hingga membuat luka dangkal di leher Naruto. "Jawab pertanyaanku!?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada dingin. "Jika tidak kau akan mati karena telah berani masuk ke hutan ini!" ancam wanita itu.

"Aahh, baik, baik! Ini masalah supernatural nona!" Naruto terpaksa menjawab.

Wanita itu terdiam ketika mendengar jawabannya, dia mendengus sebelum menarik kembali belati miliknya dan menyimpannya di saku dimensinya. "Sekarang, masalah apa itu? Karena hutan ini termasuk hutan keramat dari Pantheon Nordik. Dilarang keras bagi pengunjung datang ke hutan ini, apalagi jika tujuannya merusak hutan ini!" wanita itu memberitahu.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, ia menggosok lehernya yang merasakan sakit. Meskipun sekarang telah sembuh karena gen mutant-nya yang bisa meregenerasi berbagai macam luka kecuali luka yang sangat serius yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap wanita yang telah mengganggu ekspedisi kecilnya.

"Yah…" Naruto membisu seribu bahasa ketika melihat wanita di depannya yang sangat cantik dengan rambut perak-putih panjang, mata aqua, memiliki tubuh yang ramping yang sangat ideal. Wanita itu juga memakai pakaian Valkyrie khas Pantheon Nordik yang telah ia baca dari komputer Azazel. Di punggungnya terdapat banyak anak panah, dan di pinggang kanannya tergantung sebuah busur yang sangat indah. "... Cantik!" Naruto bergumam sendiri.

"Kau bilang apa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Eehh… bukan apa-apa hehe ~. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto Namikaze nona…"

Wanita Valkyrie diam ketika mata aqua-nya menatap pria bernama Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Dia melihat pria ini memiliki fisik orang eropa terutama wilayah Skandinavia, dengan ciri khas mata biru dan rambut pirangnya, lalu kulitnya yang kecoklatan, mungkin efek dari pelatihan fisik. Jika dia tidak menyebutkan namanya yang terdengar khas Jepang, maka ia akan berpikir Naruto ini adalah seorang pria lajang dari eropa.

Dan dia juga memperhatikan bahwa Naruto jelas memiliki postur tubuh yang kokoh dan tangguh, jelas hasil dari pelatihan yang menjelaskan dia dengan mudah menghindari serangan kejutan darinya. Selain itu, yang membuatnya tertarik ia tidak merasakan apapun dari Naruto selain dia memancar energi bahwa ia manusia normal. Dia berkedip ketika tidak merasakan energi sihir dari tubuh pria di depannya. _'Sangat aneh!'_ akhirnya dia berkata.

"Rossweisse, namaku Rossweisse!" Naruto mengangguk, kemudian Valkyrie yang bernama Rossweisse itu berbicara kembali. "Jadi, apakah benar kamu datang ke hutan ini karena masalah supernatural?" dia bertanya. Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk. "Apakah kamu seorang pengikut dari Odin-sama?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, dia tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata. "Hehe… Maaf mengecewakanmu nona Rossweisse, tetapi aku bukan pengikut dari Odin-dono!"

Alis perempuan muda itu berkerut, "Jika bukan, apa yang membawamu datang ke tempat ini?" dia bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, kan?"

Rossweisse mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Hanya saja orang yang datang ke tempat ini adalah manusia setengah dewa dari Nordik yang akan mengikuti kompetisi di Asgard! Setelah itu Valkyrie akan membawa mereka ke Asgard untuk bertarung di arena, dan merasakan energimu yang terpancar bahwa kamu hanya manusia _normal…"_ matanya menyipit menatap Naruto yang tampak berpikir cukup keras. "... Apa yang membawa manusia datang ke sini jika bukan berurusan dengan pantheon kami?" dia bertanya dengan nada mengancam, di sekelilingnya terpancar energi magis.

Naruto berkeringat ketika dia merasakan ancaman dari wanita Valkyrie di depannya ini. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dan bersumpah tentang Azazel karena harus membuatnya berurusan dengan pantheon Nordik, apalagi dengan Valkyrie yang dikenal sebagai prajurit yang sangat kuat dari pantheon Nordik.

"Sekarang, sekarang, bukankah ada baiknya kita berbicara secara damai nona. Aku akan menjelaskan tujuanku datang ke sini padamu nona Rossweisse!" Naruto mencoba menenangkan wanita yang masih menatap berbahaya padanya. Dia menunggu dengan sabar balasan dari wanita itu, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk setuju dan Naruto tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Baik, tetapi aku harus membawamu bersamaku ke Asgard dan membicarakan ini kepada Odin-sama!"

Naruto berkedip, dia membersihkan telinganya dengan tampang polos. "Apakah kau mengatakan aku harus ke Asgard dan bertemu dengan Odin-dono tentang masalah ini?"

Rossweisse mengangguk, "Ya, apakah kamu kurang jelas Naruto-san?" katanya mendesis.

"Oh, ya tentu saja- APAA?" Naruto menjerit tidak percaya ketika ia telah dengan sempurna mencerna kata-kata dari Valkyrie di depannya.

Wanita berambut perak harus menutup telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"OH SIAL, KENAPA AKU HARUS BERURUSAN DENGAN MASALAH INI! AZAZEL SIALAN!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak di depanku manusia!" balas Rossweisse dengan jengkel.

Naruto terengah-engah karena teriakan yang ia lakukan, dia masih tidak percaya karena harus ke Asgard hanya masalah misi yang telah Azazel berikan. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Kokabiel-baka tidak ketahuan oleh mereka para Valkyrie, sedangkan ia baru di sini dan sudah tertangkap basah oleh mereka!

Naruto tertawa gugup, "Maaf atas ledakan barusan, aku hanya… yah, sulit untuk percaya karena harus bertemu dengan salah satu dewa yang terkenal!"

Rossweisse menghela nafas, tetapi memahami perasaan yang Naruto rasakan. Ia hendak membalas sebelum sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tunggu!

Dia barusan menyebut nama Azazel…

Satu-satunya makhluk supranatural yang memiliki nama itu adalah pemimpin malaikat jatuh! Tetapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengenalnya?

Kecuali…

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rossweisse melotot ke arah pemuda pirang yang terlihat bingung, jika indikasinya adalah ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Wanita Valkyrie menghela nafas, "… Beberapa saat yang lalu kamu menyebutkan nama Azazel. Satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu memiliki nama itu adalah pemimpin malaikat jatuh…" mulut Naruto ternganga ketika ia mengingatnya, dia menepuk jidatnya karena tidak menutup informasi itu. "… sekarang, aku ingin kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Jika tidak, aku terpaksa membawamu kehadapan Odin-sama dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah seorang penyusup!" tambah wanita itu.

 _'Aduh… apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_ Naruto bergumam di benaknya. Dia tampak berpikir begitu keras menurut pengamatan dari mata Valkyrie itu. Sementara itu, Naruto berdebat secara internal dengan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Dia hanya memiliki dua opsi, pertama melawan Valkyrie di depannya dan ketika menang dia bisa pergi menjauh, tetapi hal itu bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan ancaman atau agresi dari pihak malaikat jatuh karena wanita di depannya telah mendengar nama Azazel. Jelas itu bukan pilihan terbaik!

Kedua, dia ikut dengan damai dan berbicara langsung dengan pemimpin mereka. Dan menurut Azazel juga, Odin dikenal sebagai dewa yang baik dan bijaksana, akan bermanfaat jika ia ikut dan kemungkinan ia bisa memiliki sekutu di pihak mitologi Norse, jika keberuntungan iblisnya di pihaknya. Tetapi, hal ini akan memperlambat dalam proses penyelidikan yang ia lakukan, ada kemungkinan Kokabiel-baka akan pergi lagi ke tempat lainnya. Tentu, akan sia-sia jika ia tidak menemukan apapun dari penyelidikan ini karena terlambat!

Naruto mendesah…

Dia merenungkan pilihan yang ada di depannya itu, semuanya memiliki pro dan kontra. Namun yang paling menguntungkan berada di opsi kedua, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan melihat wanita di depannya yang masih setia memelototi dirinya. Naruto sempat bergidik ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja saling bertemu.

"Huft, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan yang baik di pihakku. Oke aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Asgard atau Valhalla!" balas Naruto agak tertekan.

Rossweisse tampak tenang, aura yang terpancar sekarang lebih damai. Ia mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengikuti dirinya dengan gerakan tangan. Naruto menatap wanita itu yang telah berjalan duluan, ia menghela nafas dan mengikuti langkahnya.

* * *

 _7 menit kemudian…_

Rossweisse dan Naruto tiba di sebuah tempat yang lebih luas, dan tepat di tengah-tengahnya terdapat semacam lingkaran yang terbuat dari batu yang sangat tua. Naruto melihat itu kagum, ia mengikuti Rossweisse menuju lingkaran itu dan berdiri di pusatnya. Dia ragu-ragu ketika wanita Valkyrie menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Akhirnya, setelah mengamati dengan hati-hati ia melangkah dan berjalan sebelum berdiri di samping wanita itu. Ketika ia ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu, ia dapat melihat ukiran dan berbagai simbol. Naruto mengangguk singkat, ia paham bahwa ini adalah tempat menuju pintu Asgard yang di jaga oleh Heimdall. Dugaan Naruto tepat, ketika Rossweisse berteriak…

"HEIMDALL!"

Wanita itu mendongak ke langit, dan beberapa detik kemudian seberkas cahaya besar menghantam mereka. Mata Naruto melebar, ia agak panik. Rossweisse melihatnya menggenggam tangannya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka muncul di sebuah tempat yang dihuni oleh seorang pria berotot dan tinggi kulit gelap. Laki-laki itu memakai baju besi tanpa lengan berwarna hitam; bawahannya juga hampir serupa, dan yang menarik dia memiliki jubah merah di punggungnya. Matanya menatap pendatang itu dengan pandangan analitis, terutama menuju pria pirang di samping Valkyrie yang selalu bersama Odin-sama.

"Salam Heimdall!" wanita Valkyrie berkata pria itu, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menyapanya dan ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oohh… salam Rossweisse-chan!" balasnya, Rossweisse mendecak pelan ketika pria penjaga pintu keluar-masuk Asgard itu menggunakan akhiran -chan di namanya. "Hmm… apakah pria di sampingmu itu pacarmu?" ia berkata dengan alis naik turun disertai senyum menggoda.

Muncul tanda centang di sudut kepala Naruto. Sementara itu, muka Rossweisse muncul semburat merah muda. Ia tersadar kembali ketika Naruto berkata, "Oi, Heimdall-sama… dia bukan pacarku!" bantahnya. Rossweisse mengangguk setuju atas pernyataan temannya.

Heimdall tertawa, "Baiklah anak muda, apapaun yang kau katakan aku tidak peduli. Tapi jika suatu saat kalian bersama, aku akan mengucapkan selamat pertama untuk kalian!"

Kedua anak muda itu mendengus sambil memalingkan mukanya. Rossweisse menatap kembali ke arah pria itu setelah beberapa saat, "Heimdall, aku harus pergi sekarang dan membawa tamu kita menemui Odin-sama!"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Yah, selamat datang di Asgard anak muda!" dia berkata ketika menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan hormat, "Terimakasih Heimdall-sama! Dan tolong panggil aku Naruto saja!" yang dijawab anggukan kecil.

"Ayo Naruto-san, kita harus menuju istana Odin-sama. Semakin cepat kamu menemuinya semakin cepat pula kamu bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu!" ajak Rossweisse ketika ia berjalan terlebih dahulu, si pirang mengangguk pelan dan memberikan hormat pada Heimdall, sebelum berjalan mengikuti Valkyrie muda itu.

Heimdall yang di tinggal sendiri di tempatnya mengamati keduanya dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. _'Oh, Rossweisse kecil mungkin akan memiliki pacar tidak lama lagi kukuku…'_

* * *

 **-DK-**

Ketika tiba di istana tempat Odin tinggal, Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum semua arsitektur yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bahkan sebelum tiba di istana, ia juga sudah kagum dengan betapa indahnya jembatan penghubung antara pintu masuk dengan tempat para dewa Norse tinggal. Ketika dalam perjalanan itu, ia begitu terpesona dengan bentuk istana hanya dari depannya, tapi sekarang saat ia berada di dalamnya dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ini adalah istana termegah dan terindah yang pernah dia lihat!

Rossweisse melihat teman di sampingnya itu yang menatap kagum setiap kali mereka melihat bangunan saat berjalan menuju singgasana Odin-sama hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Dia menggeleng-geleng dan berpikir bahwa reaski itu sangat lucu, menurut pendapatnya.

Dia menatap dan kembali serius ketika hanya beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti dan berdiri di pintu masuk yang terbentuk dua pintu yang sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi. "Kita sampai." ia berkata sambil melirik temannya, "Bersikap baik dan sopan di hadapan Odin-sama, jika tidak… aku sendiri yang akan memeberikan hukumanmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas, dia ingin berteriak bahwa ia sudah besar dan tahu akan itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan mengangguk paham. Rossweisse melihatnya mengangguk, ia segera mendorong pintu masuk dengan kedua tangannya. Pintu itu bergeser secara perlahan, ketika melihat sudah cukup ia menghentikannya dan memberikan isyarat untuk Naruto mengikutinya.

Ketika keduanya berjalan masuk, Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas pemimpin dari mitologi Norse. Dewa Odin. Duduk di singgasananya dengan tenang sambil mengelus janggut putih panjangnya. Di sisinnya terdapat tombak yang terkenal, Gungnir, senjata milik Odin yang terkenal sangat kuat, bahkan menyaingi atau melebihi Mjolnir milik Thor.

Di sebelah kirinya terdapat wanita muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru muda hingga kakinya. Mengenakan gaun hitam dengan beberapa warna kuning dan putih serta ungu menghiasi gaunnya. Ia memakai sarung tangan hingga lengannya berwarna ungu; sepatu hak tinggi dilengkapi dengan stoking ungu gelap sebagai alasnya. (A/N berdasarkan Brynhildr FGO)

Naruto melihatnya hanya membungkuk singkat untuk menghormatinya. Ketika dia dan Rossweisse tepat di hadapan Odin, ia dan wanita itu menunduk memberikan hormat. Odin mengayunkan tangannya agar ia dan Rossweisse kembali berdiri.

"Salam Odin-sama!" kata Rossweisse yang dibalas anggukan oleh dewa itu. "Salam Brynhildr-sama! Maaf mengganggu pertemuan Anda, tapi saya harus membawa seorang penyusup yang berani memasuki hutan di wilayah kita di Midgard!"

Odin hanya tersenyum ketika tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengelus janggut panjangnya itu. Sementara wanita yang dikenal Brynhildr mengangkat alisnya, ia menatap salah satu Valkyrie-nya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Naruto dalam hati mengutuk keras atas ucapan wanita di sampingnya. Untuk sekarang, ia harus tetap tenang dan membiarkan wanita itu menyelesaikan laporannya, setelah itu baru ia akan melakukan pembelaannya.

"Namanya Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah manusia _normal_!" kata Rossweisse sambil menunjuk kearahnya. "Tetapi dia mengatakan bahwa ia masuk ke hutan wilayah kita di Midgard karena masalah supranatural atau dalam kasus penyelidikan yang ia lakukan. Namun, ia menyebutkan seseorang yang terkenal di pantheon Alkitabiah!"

"Oh, siapa itu?" Odin bertanya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Azazel, pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh!"

Odin mendengar itu tersenyum sebelum tertawa keras, membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. "Ayah, kenapa kamu tertawa? Apa yang lucu sehingga membuatmu tertawa begitu keras?" tanya pemimpin Valkyrie, Brynhildr.

Odin menghentikan tawanya, dan masih tersenyum lebar. "Hm… hm… hanya mengingat gagak kecil itu saja anak-ku!" dia menjawab, lalu mengalihkan ke arah Naruto. "Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Ross-chan?"

Naruto menunduk dan memberikan hormat padanya, "Salam Odin-dono, Brynhildr-dono! Apa yang dikatakan oleh Valkyrie-mu memang benar. Tetapi saya tidak tahu jika hutan yang saya lewati itu di jaga oleh pantheon kalian. Saya minta maaf karena telah memasuki wilayah keramat pantheon Norse, itu semua hanyalah ketidaktahuan di pihak saya sehingga hal itu terjadi! Dan masalah Azazel… ya, saya mendapatkan misi untuk melakukan penyelidikan oleh Azazel. Itu semua karena salah satu Kader-nya telah melakukan pengkhianatan dan saya harus segera menemukannya!" dia menjelaskan dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung mereka.

Odin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dia berpikir tentang masalah ini secara mendalam. Jika benar apa yang di katakan pemuda ini, maka Kader pengkhianat ini memiliki sekutu di pantheon-nya sehingga tidak terdeteksi oleh Valkyrie yang berjaga di hutan tersebut.

"Masalah ini bukan hanya tentang pengkhianat dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh saja, tapi dari pantheon kita juga terdapat pengkhianat sehingga Kader Malaikat Jatuh ini bisa memasuki hutan wilayah kita di Midgard yang dijaga ketat oleh Valkyrie!" Odin berkata.

Dua Valkyrie terkejut mendengarnya, itu pernyataan yang berani dilontarkan oleh Odin-sama. Tetapi, apa yang dia katakan tampak benar dan kebijaksanaan dari pemimpin mereka tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

Naruto juga sependapat dengan pemimpin Norse, masalah ini semakin rumit dan ia mengutuk Kokabiel-baka karena telah membuat masalah ini.

"Jika itu benar, kenapa pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh hanya mengirim manusia _normal_ untuk menyelidiki kasus seperti ini?" tanya Rossweisse. Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar kata-kata itu, lain halnya dengan Odin yang tertawa kecil dengan senyum menggoda hadir di wajahnya.

Brynhildr sendiri harus setuju dengan bawahannya, ia juga hanya merasakan energi di dalam tubuh pria pirang itu hanya energi manusia. Bahkan energi sihir pun tidak ada, sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi. Pikirannya terputus ketika Odin mulai berbicara kembali.

"Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka bahwa gagak kecil itu telah menciptakan alat yang sangat luar biasa untukmu anak muda!" Naruto berkeringat gugup karena sepertinya Odin tahu tentang gelangnya.

Meskipun duo Valkyrie tampak semakin bingung dengan kata-kata itu. Membuat Odin tertawa lebih keras ketika melihat anaknya dan salah satu Valkyrie favoritnya itu terlihat kebingungan mencari jawabannya.

"Anak muda sebaiknya kamu lepaskan pengekang yang kamu pakai itu!" Odin meminta sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dia tahu ini, sangat sulit untuk bersembunyi di hadapan dewa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat atau mendengar kabar dari seluruh dunia. Jika Naruto tidak salah, Odin selalu tahu karena ia memiliki dua burung gagak yang bernama Huginn (pikiran) dan Muninn (ingatan), menurut buku yang dia baca dua burung inilah yang bertugas membawa berita seluruh dunia padanya.

Duo Valkyrie menatap Naruto, tetapi mereka justru melihat Naruto menurunkan tas punggungnya, kemudian jaket, dan setelah itu bajunya. Mata kedua Valkyrie membelalak kaget. "N-naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan melepaskan pakaianmu itu?!" tanya atau teriak Rossweisse dengan mata tidak percaya. Meskipun tak lama kemudia rona merah muncul di pipinya saat menatap tubuh Naruto yang setengah telanjang.

Dia dengan jelas melihat bentuk tubuh Naruto tanpa baju, dan kini melihat tubuh yang berotot namun tidak berlebihan. Di perutnya terdapat sixpack yang terpahat, dadanya yang lebar, tegap dan kuat. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Rossweisse, Brynhildr juga memerah karena harus melihat pria pirang itu setengah telanjang dan melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus, membuat perempuan mana pun ingin merasakan atau menggosok setiap inci tubuhnya. Meski ia sering melihat tubuh pria berotot, seperti Thor, tapi kali ini sesuatu yang berbeda dan entah kenapa ia merasa tertarik untuk menyentuhnya.

Odin terkikik geli melihat kedua gadis itu memerah, tapi ia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan dengan menunjukkan tubuhnya itu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya… lagi. "Odin-dono memintaku untuk membuka pengekang, kan?" tanya Naruto ketika Rossweisse mengangguk pelan masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya terhadap tubuh Naruto. "Untuk itu aku harus membuka bajuku karena aku tidak ingin merusaknya!" Rossweisse hanya mengangguk bodoh. "Lihatlah…"

Setelah itu Naruto melepaskan gelangnya, tak butuh lama setelah terlepas, dari punggung Naruto keluar sepasang sayap putih dengan bulu halus dan terbuka lebar dengan anggun. Dia mendesah lega atau terbebas setelah melepaskan sayapnya terbuka ke dunia. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang hilang telah muncul kembali.

Rossweisse dan Brynhildr menatap kagum ketika Naruto mengeluarkan sayap putihnya. "Apakah kamu…" Rossweisse berkata, lalu Brynhildr yang melanjutkan. "… Malaikat?" bisiknya.

Odin sangat tenang melihat kejadian itu, tangannya masih setia mengelus janggutnya. Dia bersenandung kecil dan menyeringai geli ketika matanya menangkap kekaguman yang di tampilkan putrinya dan Valkyrie-nya. Dia merasakan sekarang, di dalam tubuh Naruto terdapat energi magis cahaya tetapi berbeda dengan malaikat pada umumnya.

Naruto menggeleng menyangkal pertanyaan itu. "Aku bukan!" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku masih manusia, tetapi manusia mutant atau lebih dikenal sebagai meta-human!"

Ketiganya terkesiap mendengar berita itu. Odin mengangguk mengerti, dia tahu manusia mutant, tetapi mereka telah punah pada waktu yang lama, dan tidak menyangka sekarang ia bisa melihat satu di depannya.

Brynhildr dan Rossweisse tampak bingung, mereka tidak tahu tentang manusia mutant. Dan baru kali ini mereka melihatnya, mereka bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, apakah masih ada manusia mutant lainnya di luar sana? Jika ada, itu pasti menakjubkan!

"Aku mengerti kenapa kamu selalu memakai gelang pengekang itu!" Odin berkomentar.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, "Benar Odin-dono. Semua itu dilakukan karena sayap milikku berbeda dengan makhluk supranatural yang bisa di masukkan ke dalam tubuh mereka. Sementara sayap saya tidak bisa, mereka permanen seperti ini, seperti bagian tubuhku yang lain yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Oleh sebab itu, Azazel membuat gelang ini untuk menjaga diriku tampak manusia normal!"

"Apakah ayah tahu manusia mutant ini?" Brynhildr bertanya ketika matanya menatap sayap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentunya, aku sudah hidup lama. Tapi sayangnya spesies mereka telah punah, mungkin itu akibat dari peperangan dari Tiga Fraksi!" dia menjawab. Brynhildr mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya bingung.

Ketika ia berada di samping Naruto, anak perempuan Odin menyentuh sayap putih itu dengan hati-hati, matanya melebar karena merasakan betapa halusnya itu. Dia menggosok lebih giat lagi, membuat Naruto memerah karenanya.

"H-hei, Brynhildr-sama bisakah Anda menghentikannya?" tanya Naruto dengan rona merah muda di pipinya karena malu.

Brynhildr berhenti, dia menatap tajam Naruto membuat pria itu menyusut. "Jangan menggunakan formalitas ketika berbicara denganku, ok?!" si pirang mengangguk kecil. Wanita itu tersenyum, "Bagus! Ayah bisakah kita menjaganya tetap di sini? Bulu-bulunya sangat halus!" dia meminta dengan nada memohon yang sangat imut. Tangannya sekali lagi menggosok-gosok sayap Naruto dan meringkuk di sayap itu dengan senyum manis.

"Hei, aku bukan barang!" cibir Naruto dan balas tatapan tajam dari pemimpin Valkyrie itu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ia begitu gugup ketika melihat tatapan mematikan dari wanita.

Odin berkeringat melihat anaknya, dia berdeham pelan. "Brynhildr, kamu tidak bisa melakukan itu. Naruto-kun memiliki kehidupannya sendiri di luar sana, dan jika Azazel tidak menerima kabar darinya, ia bisa panik karenanya!"

"Ya ampun, bulu-bulunya sangat lembut dan halus!" Rossweisse ikut berseru dan mengelus sayap Naruto.

Brynhildr tersenyum, "Benarkan?" Rossweisse mengangguk setuju.

Odin melihat dia diabaikan oleh putrinya menunduk depresi dengan awan gelap di atas kepalanya. Naruto juga tidak jauh berbeda, dia tidak bisa kabur karena ia tepat di sarang mereka. Dia hanya bisa berdoa kepada siapapun agar menyelamatkan hidupnya dari dua wanita ini!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…!**

 **Heyyaaa!**

 **Di sana salah satu karakter dari Naruto muncul, dia adalah Kaguya dan pasangannya Tenji (meski sudah mati:v). Di sini Kaguya belum memiliki anak, jadi tidak ada Hagoromo dan Hamura!**

 **Kemudian Naruto bertemu Rossweisse, dan juga Brynhildr, serta Odin. Ini adalah plot yang secara spontan, pada awalnya saya ingin memunculkan Artemis. Tapi saya membuang ide itu, mungkin lain kali.**

 **Dan ya, valkyrie di sini bukan hanya hebat sihir norse tapi juga senjata, seperti pedang, tombak, panah, belati, dll. Mirip dengan suku Amazon dunia DC. Karena jika hanya berfokus sihir tidak terlalu menarik, apalagi valkyrie dikenal sebagai prajurit yang sangat kuat dari norse. Jadi pastinya mereka juga hebat dari segi pengguna senjata.**

 **Penampilan Brynhildr untuk rambutnya itu berdasar data dxd. Tapi untuk tampilan kalian bisa bayangkan ia adalah Brynhildr (lancer) FGO.**

 **Dan, yang ini sangat penting. Tidak semua karakter wanita yang saya tampilkan dan berinteraksi dengan Naruto akan menjadi pasangan, tidak! Hanya lima, dan saya sudah memilih dua atau tiga yang sudah pasti. Yang lain masih dalam pertimbangan. Dan jika karakter favorit kalian tidak menjadi pasangan Naruto, saya harap jangan kecewa. Mungkin suatu saat saya akan membuat cerita lain yang berpasangan dengan karakter yang kalian suka!**

 **Oke itu saja, dan jangan lupa review, favorit, dan follow. Terimakasih!**

 **Trafalgar Dicky Out!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
